Rishta
by RinWyn
Summary: Rishta" is an Urdu word for "Relationship". This story deals exclusively with the rocky relationship between Rogue and Gambit. What happens when an outsider sets his eyes on the woman Remy loves? Can he protect her? Will she let him?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note:** Alrighty, so this is my THIRD attempt of keeping a username on this site in the last, what, five years? Hopefully nothing will go wrong and I'll finally… FINALLY… be able to post "Rishta" in its entirety. Hopefully some of the old members have stuck around!

This story deals explicitly with the rishta (relationship) between Rogue and Gambit. I've placed the story a few months after Gambit's Trial (Uncanny X-Men #350). This is BEFORE Rogue lost her powers and BEFORE she and Gambit actually had a real relationship. Like so many comicbook lovers, I'm assuming for this story that Rogue and Gambit shared a physical union in the Cell he was kept in during the trial.

Some characters are out of place, but I'm hoping you'll forgive me for that.

**Chapter #1: Prologue**

When two people meet, a relationship is instantly thrust into existence. It can last as fleetingly as that first encounter, or thrive for years with unbent determination. In either case, the power within the relationship stems from the involvement of the two individuals.

For the man walking casually down the street, his brown trench coat waving behind his sultry stride, a new relationship was formed only a few days ago. It was a fleeting encounter, but he has since then decided that he will nurture this relationship. Does he believe in love at first sight? Hmm… does anyone before it actually happens?

He pulls open a glass door and walks into a brightly lit shop.

Today, he's a believer.

The lady at the counter does a double-take. It's not often that a tall, russet haired man with strange, penetrating eyes enters the Jewelry Shop and makes her breathless at first glance.

He walks directly towards her and leans against the glass counter separating the two. Incased within the glass counter are some of the most beautifully cut diamonds in the world.

'Uhh… how can I help you, sir?' She tries to keep her voice calm, but his roving eyes are doing a number on her composure.

'I want a ring.'

She notices that his voice is deep, and there is the hint of an accent lurking at the edge of his words.

'Are you looking for something specifically?' She's hoping he'll say he wants a ring for his mother.

'I'm looking for an engagement ring.'

_Damn._ Her expression changes from rapt attention to disappointment. The handsome man is taken. Of course.

It takes hours. She pulls out different designs, different diamonds, different cuts. The man is very precise and very picky. He seems to know his diamonds very well. Seeing the curious expression on her face, he joking says that he'll pay this time.

If he hadn't been so charming, she would have sounded the alarm…

In the end, the man decides on a simple, delicate band design with a large, beautifully cut diamond. The woman behind the counter wraps it with jealous fingers.

'You have one lucky girlfriend there, sir.'

He smirks. 'Non, no girlfriend. Not yet.'

She raises a brow as she pens out his receipt. He's paying the entire sum in cash.

'Then…'

'I met someone. A few days ago.' He hands over a wad of bills. 'I've got de new gig now, and she be hanging out dere, too.'

The woman behind the counter is stunned. 'You met her a few days ago and you're going to propose already?!'

The man chuckles, taking the boxed ring from her. 'Non, not yet. De game hasn't even started.'

She raises a brow. 'And you know for sure she'll say yes in the end?'

He flashes her a dazzling smile. 'That be de gamble, petite. All I know is she be de one.'

He drops the ring into his coat pocket, gives her a wink, and saunters out of the shop.

Does he believe in love at first sight?

Absolutely.


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret

_Desclaimer: None of the characters mentioned in this story belong to me (o woe is me…) and I have used bits and pieces of plots from the comicverse._

--

**Chapter #2: The Secret**

**_Present Day._**

'And this?'

'Nothin'.'

'And there?'

'Ummm… nothin'.'

'And what about… here?'

'Nope. Nothin'.'

Jean Grey-Summers put her hand down and leaned her elbow against the arm of her chair. She stared into the emerald eyes of the woman sitting before her, her lips creasing with a beautiful smile.

'I think we're almost there, Rogue.'

Rogue smiled faintly, clasping her hands in her lap. 'Ah can hardly believe it, sugah.' Her tone belied her lack of confidence.

Jean reached out and patted Rogue's ungloved hand with her own ungloved hand. 'Well believe it. You have come a long way.'

Indeed she had. It had been nearly five years now since she had joined the X-Men. It wasn't so much as "turning good" as the prospect of finally controlling her powers that had lured her into the mansion walls, and under Professor Xavier's tutelage. For years her case was considered impossible, and what little hope she had was saved only through one woman's, and one man's, faith.

Jean Grey and Hank McCoy, aka Beast, spent much of their free time between missions and their personal lives to shed some light onto Rogue's "problem". They had finally found the answer… and it had been so simple…

Rogue was a mutant who could absorb the psyche and powers of another individual through the slightest of touches. The duration of such a touch determined the duration she would have the individual's mind within her head. What Hank found extremely interesting, and greatly beneficial, was that a remnant of a person's psyche remained in Rogue's head. It never really went away. Something remained. And so, too, did something of their powers.

After this fact was revealed, it only took a few days' worth of brainpower for the doctor to realize that Rogue could trigger the powers of another individual's within her, and use that power to control her own. The power in question… happened to be empathy.

There were various people in Rogue's mind that held such a power, but only one source was strong enough to help Rogue in her cause. It was the residue of Remy Lebeau. This was as much of a shock to Hank than it was to Rogue. Remy had never shown any signs of having empathy, which was why the power was considered so strong within him. He had harnessed it – controlled it – so well that perhaps even HE didn't know he possessed it. Using this power, along with Jean's help to place psychic walls around her mind, Rogue began the long and tedious process of learning control.

And it had taken years.

Years of secrecy, of hidden appointments in the lab, and of suppressed desires to share with the others… to share that finally… FINALLY… she could engage in human contact. And yet, even know, the possibility seemed so farfetched.

Rogue could touch, yes, but it was painfully limited. As she sat there now, watching Jean pack up her files, she recalled the first moment she felt another's flesh against hers. It was during one of her sessions with Jean. They had managed to place a third wall in her psyche, and Jean had convinced Rogue, after an hour of constant reassuring, to allow a test of touch. Rogue finally gave in, and within a moment, she was running her finger down the back of Jean's hand. Safely. Both women had cried.

But it was only for a moment. After this first initial touch, all others proved progressive. Each new touch lasted that much longer and Rogue was finally starting to gain some confidence. Still, the durations weren't long enough, and after some time, her powers would start tugging at the other's mind. She would break the touch… and the moment would be gone.

'We'll try again in three days,' Jean was saying, as she walked towards the door.

Rogue nodded. Their new goal now was to aim for complete control.

'Thanks, sugah,' Rogue said, her voice barely a whisper. Jean smiled and disappeared into the hall, leaving Rogue alone in the empty classroom they had used as a hideaway that day.

Getting up from her chair, Rogue made her way towards the window and propped it open. The warm breeze wisped past her, bringing with it the scent of barbeque ribs. Leaning forwards slightly, she saw Logan, Bobby, and Bishop shooting hoops; Ororo and Scott were huddled over the grill; Betsy was trying to talk a few of the students into playing Frisbee; and Jean joining the crew to set the table. They seemed in another world. A world she could only look into, but never belong in.

She sighed, and pushed away from the window. She had felt the same about life until that touch with Jean. Now… she was in limbo. Freedom was so close she could taste it… and yet the taste was far too foreign.

She grabbed her jacket and slipped on her gloves. As she made her way towards the door, she wondered why it was she desired freedom so desperately. Her powers made her a great asset to the team, and contributed immensely into making her the person she was. This aside, however, and the answer was simple. She desired freedom… because she was in love.

It wasn't until Remy had returned from Antarctica, until all the drama had died down, until they had fallen into the old routine after months of quiet forgiving… that she realized just how much he meant to her. The night they had shared in the cave – the cell – during his trial still burned in her memory, and on her body, as if it had just happened. She could still feel his warmth against her, his flesh melting into hers, and the soft caress of his lips. She had now come to the point that if she didn't see him at least once a day, she would lapse into a sort of withdrawal. At the same time, each sighting of him would only cause the unbearable pain of knowing she could never touch him like that again.

And yet… nothing had come of their relationship. They remained within the same game of shameless flirtations and occasional dinners – which almost always ended in a big, heated argument. To the rest of their teammates, Rogue and Remy were a couple in the dark… each not knowing it, but the rest of the world understanding it. They were off limits, and meant only for each other. Therefore it was rudely agonizing for the others to witness Rogue's or Remy's ignorance about the other's feelings. And it was even more agonizing to know that they couldn't get involved. Encouraging the actions of either Rogue or Remy was very dangerous. Both had a low tolerance for what was… well… simple.

No, it was a world of complications that these two belonged in. Rogue was in love… but couldn't understand what that meant. And, of course, it was nearly impossible to determine how Remy felt about her. They never, ever, talked about that night.

Rogue opened the door and stepped out into the hall. It was unusually empty for a Wednesday, but she deduced that everyone was probably outdoors for the barbeque. Everyone except…

''Morning, chere.'

A quiver simmered down Rogue's neck and into her lower back as the deeply toned accented voice penetrated her silence.

'Hiya, Remy.' She turned the key in the lock of the door as she silently cursed herself for letting her guard down. She hadn't even heard Remy slink up through the hallway. 'What're you doin' inside? The party's out there.' She nudged her head towards the window at the end of the hallway.

Remy leaned against the wall with his shoulder, his arms crossed over his chest. He was smiling down at her.

'I was talking to de Doc. He said you were in here so I came to keep you company.'

'O how sweet,' she said, her tone a bit tart. She then dropped her gaze and added, more softly, 'but Ah don't feel like joining the others just now. Ah'm a mite tired.'

She pushed past him and started to walk towards the elevators. With her back to him now, she never saw the sudden drop in the Cajun's face.

'You okay, petite?' he asked, his brows knit together.

Rogue waved a hand in the air. 'Ah'm fine,' she assured him, without looking back. Remy was not convinced, but let her go. He knew better than to pester her about something she had no intention of indulging in.

So, after seeing her enter and disappear into the elevator, he turned in the opposite direction and headed down towards the yard. She would get hungry… eventually…


	3. Chapter 3: Royal Flush

_Desclaimer: None of the characters mentioned in this story belong to me (o woe is me…) and I have used bits and pieces of plots from the comicverse._

--

**Chapter #3: Royal Flush**

Rogue never did get hungry. Or at least, she never came down to attend the barbeque.

'I don't know what be wrong wit' her,' Remy was complaining, as he and Logan, who had just wiped the basketball court with Bobby's ego, dressed their burgers at the picnic table. 'She be avoiding me for days.'

Logan grunted as he shook the ketchup bottle. 'She's probably sick of you, like the rest of us.'

'Gambit be serious, mon ami,' Remy claimed. He rarely ever took Logan seriously, knowing him as well as he did. However, lately Remy was beginning to feel exactly what Logan had just now suggested: that perhaps Rogue was starting to get sick of him being around her all the time. 'Mebbe you're right. Mebbe she just need her space.'

He put down his plate, no longer having an appetite. Logan groaned, picked up Remy's plate, and handed it back to him.

'What you need to do is stop thinking, bub.' He added another burger to Remy's plate and poured two cups of lemonade. 'You dress this burger and you take it up to her. Thinking stops people from acting.'

'And acting without thinking is foolish.'

Both men turned to face a beautiful woman with startling blue eyes and a voice to melt even mountains.

'Stay out of this, 'Ro. Private conversation.'

Storm smiled that mysterious smile of hers. 'I should hardly think so. A private conversation with you, Logan, rarely includes words.' She smirked, and Remy swore he saw Logan wink at her before he lazed off towards Jean. 'Rogue is a very deep, and very layered person,' she said, getting Remy's attention back. 'She may act like she needs time off, but really she wants nothing more then to be bothered. I suggest you go up to her, like Logan said… but do not make haste in trying to figure out what is wrong. She will tell you on her own... when she's ready.'

Remy nodded, but wasn't in the slightest convinced. He knew Rogue all too well. She would hide what she felt until one mean moment where she would blow up in an outrage.

'I hope, Stormy.' He left hastily before Ororo could chide him for using that pet name.

'I hate it when he calls me that,' she said, more to herself than anyone else. But she was smiling.

--

Remy balanced the heavy tray on one hand and knocked with the other. He had stood outside Rogue's bedroom door for a good ten minutes before he had decided to knock. In those ten minutes he had run through all the possible scenarios that could come out of this meeting. All were bad, but none were bad enough.

He knocked again, getting no reply with the first. He contemplated on calling out her name to get her attention, but he had no desire to arouse the attention of the other people lounging on this floor. He liked to keep his affairs private, which was almost impossible in the Mansion. News fluttered quickly through the gossip grapevine.

He may have waited… oh… thirty seconds before opening the door carefully. From what he could see through the small crack, there was no one within. He opened the door fully and stepped inside. Rogue's clothes were strewn on her large bed, and the bathroom door was closed.

_Must be taking a shower_, he thought, as he placed the tray on her dresser. He looked around, almost breathing in the scent of her from her room. He had been in her room numerous times in the past, but not since he had returned from Antarctica. He therefore took his time gazing around, admiring certain things, and finding others less than admirable. Rogue was a slob. She had clothes _everywhere_. He could barely see the rug on the floor. Random books were lying around, mismatched socks and shoes creating patterns on the furniture. She had pictures on the walls – none were aligned straight. The drawers in her dresser were half open with clothes hanging out like multi-coloured tongues. She had good taste in style, though. Dark mahogany furniture and deep maroon colour combinations. There were hints of creams and pale greens amongst the maroon. He didn't mind the mess. Regardless of the amount of clutter, everything was clean. Regardless of it all, this is who she was.

Unearthing a wooden chair from beneath a pile of magazines ('"Home Gardening"? I didn't know Rogue was into de nature scene…') Remy took a seat and pulled out a deck of cards. He shuffled them skillfully in one hand, resting the other on the arm of the chair. Rogue was taking rather long… but he could wait.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened and a towel-clad Rogue sauntered out. She was using another towel to dry her hair, so she didn't notice the frozen Cajun in her room.

Well… frozen on the outside, raging inferno on the inside…

Remy's hand slipped and the cards scattered onto his lap. His mouth had parted in a silent gasp as his eyes took in the sight before him. She was wearing a very _very_ small pale green towel that barely covered what Rogue had intended to cover. She was still very wet, and as she walked, the scent of sweet-smelling shampoo filled the air. She was humming something to herself, totally oblivious to Remy's presence.

He watched her as she fished around for something. Probably something clean to wear. As she moved to the bed, he realized she was about to dress. The situation hit him like a wave of cold water. If he remained silent, and let her take the towel off, he would see her in the form she took in all his dreams… but she would eventually realize he was there and had seen her in all her nakedness. What would happen after that he didn't really want to think about. If he caught her attention now and stopped her from taking the towel off – which would mean ruining his chance of seeing her in the bare – he would save himself from the first scenario… but also give away the fact that he _was_ there. Remy was stuck in a very sticky situation indeed.

Just as Rogue's hand went up to take the towel off, Remy cleared his throat loudly. He decided that it was better to be punished for invading her space than to be punished for spying on her.

Rogue turned around so fast that a few of the papers on her bed fluttered up into the air.

'Wha—' Her eyes popped when she saw Remy sitting in her room, a rather sheepish expression on his face.

''Ello, chere…' he said, feeling his body tense up beneath her stare. 'I… uh… brought you somet'ing to eat…'

Rogue opened her mouth as if to say something, but then clamped it back shut, turned on her heel, and stalked back into the bathroom.

Remy ran a hand through his hair with the air of a man about to face a war. When Rogue returned, however, she was fully dressed and there wasn't a hint of anger on her face. Her wet hair hung in ringlets around her neck.

'Thanks,' she said, nodding her head towards the tray of food. 'But if you ever come in without knocking again I'll eat YOU for dinner instead.'

She smiled sweetly.

Remy gulped. He knew she was being serious. He was about to point out that he _had_ knocked, but was wise enough to keep his mouth shut.

'Chere, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—'

'It's okay, sugah,' she interrupted him. She grabbed a burger from the tray and noticed that Remy had dressed it exactly how she liked them: lettuce, tomato, pickle, cheese, and mayo. 'Ah know ya didn't mean ta snoop.' She didn't sound sure, but at least she wasn't getting mad… 'Ya gonna eat, too, or just watch me?'

Remy took a burger from the tray as well, but failed to take a bite. 'We okay, Rogue?' he asked, after a few moments of silence, which was disturbed only by Rogue's chewing.

When Rogue didn't say anything, he pressed on. 'I'd like to ask you out sometime, petite. Mebbe a dinner… or a movie. Would dat be okay wit' you?'

He eyed her hopefully. Her expression was unreadable and he found himself feeling on the edge of some impossibility. Then she finally spoke.

'Sure, Remy. That'd be fine.'

Remy smiled, feeling his signature confidence come back to him. 'Want to go out tonight den?'

He was playing all his cards, and hoped for a royal flush.

Rogue put down her burger and looked at him. Her brows were knit together as if she was contemplating the decision. She then let out a slow sigh.

'Ah s'pose. Ah ain't got nothin' else planned.'

Within, Remy exploded with anticipation, but outside he remained calm and collected. His smile broadened. 'I'll meet you in de entrance hall at eight.' He got up quickly, causing the forgotten cards on his lap to fall to the floor. He stooped quickly to retrieve them.

'Formal or informal?'

Remy straightened and walked towards the door, stuffing his cards into the cardcase. 'Surprise, chere. Just dress nice.'

He bowed his head before leaving the room. Rogue closed the door behind her, feeling lost in a puddle of emotions. How did this just happen? One moment she was feeling depressed and lonely, the next she was agreeing to go on a date with Remy. This would be their first since his return from Antarctica. Were they ready? Was she?

And yet, regardless of all the uncertainties parading around her head, the thought that ended all others, as she turned around to face her room, was 'what am Ah gonna wear?!'


	4. Chapter 4: First Date

_Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, blah blah blah, they belong to Marvel, blah blah blah_

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the comments, guys! I really appreciate them. Rishta was my first fanfic, and I'm pleased that y'all are enjoying the read.

--

**Chapter #4: First Date**

Ororo watched as one of her best friends paced around the entrance hall. She was leaning under the doorframe that led to the kitchen, her arms folded over her chest. 'Being nervous does not suit you, my friend,' she said, with a mild smirk playing on her lips.

Remy stopped his pacing for a moment to throw her a sly smile. He then resumed his pacing with a frown on his brow. Ororo chuckled. She had never seen Remy looking so tense in his life. From all the people she had ever met, he was the only one that stood out in her mind as the suave, overly confident, ever-charming, and most carefree person she knew. It greatly surprised her, and greatly amused her, that he should now be so forlorn when dealing with a girl he had known for ages. It wasn't even like Rogue was a stranger. It wasn't even like they had never dated before. But he was so nervous, which wasn't like him at all. Ororo found it charming.

'Don't look at me like dat, Stormy,' he said defiantly, as he caught her staring at him with an amused smile. 'You be making dis t'ief feel more nervous.'

Ororo chuckled out loud. It was mean of her to do so, but she couldn't help it. 'Why are you so afraid, Remy? It is only a date.'

Remy halted and stared at Ororo with unblinking eyes. 'It's not just a date, Storm.' He raked a hand through his hair, and then plunged his hands into his pockets. 'Dis be our first date after… after…--'

'Antarctica,' Storm inserted.

Remy nodded. 'T'ings aren't de same anymore. And she been acting diff'rent lately.' He was fumbling with words. Why did he always get so flustered when he talked about her? He almost felt disgusted with himself. Almost. He knew exactly where this frustration was coming from.

When Remy had returned from the world of ice and cold, there was one thing on his mind: to resign from the X-Men and search for yet another new path. The moment he set his eyes on Rogue again, however, his entire life came crashing down on him. If ever his life would continue, it would be with her. This notion hit him hard. He had always loved Rogue from the first day he had met her. He had even gone out a few days later and purchased an engagement ring – a ring he carried on himself, even now, at all times. Their relationship had been shaken so many times later… but they had always survived, and in the end, it was always a single Rogue, a single Remy, and a whole lot of unanswered questions. But when he saw her again, upon his return, he realized that this love was something entirely different. It wasn't like his childish love for Bella Donna, or the type of love he found himself in when in the arms of some two-minute floozy. No, this love was something different. And it was new. So new, that he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it yet. But like all gamblers, he was risking all he had for it.

This love.

'What if she still hates me,' he was saying. He had now stopped at the foot of the stairs and was looking up at the empty landing. It was almost eight o'clock.

'I do not think she hates you…' Storm said, carefully. Rogue had been confiding in her lately. Not a whole lot, but enough for Storm to see what was happening in the girl's mind. 'If anything, I think she believes _you_ hate _her_. Or that perhaps you are disappointed in her.'

Remy clenched his jaw. He had thought about this… 'She has no reason to t'ink dat.'

'Remy… she left you to die alone, without a second thought.'

Remy flinched. She had… but it was because his mind within her, which she had absorbed during the Trial, was forcing her to do so. 'No, Storm. I was de one who left me dere alone.'

'But she _let_ you decide that.'

Remy glared at Storm. 'Don't you blame her, Storm. Don't you dare.'

Storm raised a perfect eyebrow, her soft lips curving into a small smile. 'I am only saying what Rogue has been thinking.' She paused, giving him time to calm down a bit before pressing on. 'Perhaps you two should use this night to talk about things.'

Remy knew exactly what "things" Storm was hinting at. 'I don't want to ruin dis night, though.'

Storm nodded, then shrugged up one shoulder. 'And I do not want you to ruin your relationship with her by _not_ talking about it.'

Before Remy could reply, the sound of the top stair creaking filtered their space like an alarm. Storm mouthed the words 'good luck' and retreated into the kitchen, leaving Remy alone.

He looked up. His whole body gasped. Rogue was walking down slowly, her hand sliding down the smooth wooden railing. Her hair was up tonight, pinned in different areas just enough to make the 'do look loose, but neat. Strands of loose hair fluttered around her face and down her long, slender neck, which, to Remy's surprise, she had left bare. She was wearing a simple black shirt that molded her body. The sleeves were long and flared, under which she wore black satin gloves. Remy's eyes moved lower and found that she was wearing a deep green skirt that reached down to the floor, where her high platforms could be visible. The skirt, too, hugged and molded her body. As she descended, less slowly now, he couldn't help but watch the sway of her perfect hips… hips he had caressed but once in his life, and had admired for a lifetime.

'Good evening, Rogue,' he said. He was glad to find his tone of voice back to its usual confident sound. He even managed a sly smile.

'Hi, Remy.'

He could feel her eyes travel quickly over him. This observation made him tingle.

'You like?' he asked, with a wink. Rogue blushed and took the arm offered to her.

'Ya clean up rather nice, swamp rat,' she retorted, with a smile. 'But Ah suggest ya turn that ego off t'night.'

Remy chuckled as he opened the door for her. 'What be dis ego you talk of?'

Rogue stepped out into the night air. It wasn't as chilly as she suspected it would be, which was a pleasant surprise. It was rather quiet outdoors for eight o'clock. Usually random students could be seen lingering around or chatting with friends. But tonight, there was no one.

Parked in front of the main entrance was Remy's silver Corvette. Rogue let herself muse over Remy's obsession with such "toys" as he opened the passenger door for her. She slid in and instantly got a wisp of the strong scent of leather.

'Don't drive this one much, do ya,' she commented as he got into the driver's seat.

'Non, I reserve dis baby for my special guests,' he said, with a wiggle of the brows. Rogue rolled her eyes, but as she turned away she let loose a small smile.

'So where ya takin' me?'

'Surprise, chere.' He eased the car down the driveway and out onto the main road.

'Should Ah be worried?'

'Non, never wit' me.'

Rogue looked away at his words and a very pregnant silence issued forth. Nothing else was said until Remy finally stopped the car on a deserted dock an hour later. It was hard for Rogue to see exactly where they were. The lack of lighting, and slight fog, made everything hazy.

Her door opened and she realized with a start that Remy had already gotten out of the car and was holding her door open for her. He helped her out and locked it before leading her past a few swaying boats.

'Ever have dinner on a boat, chere?' came Remy's voice from somewhere ahead of her.

'Ah grew up on a river, Cajun,' she replied, almost bumping into him. He had stopped by a large houseboat called the Starbreeze. 'What do you think?'

Remy's face fell for a split second, but he saved himself with a flash of a smile. 'But never wit' a Cajun, I'm guessing.'

He was up on the boat now with his hand extended. She took it and he hoisted her up.

'No, nevah with a Cajun. Ah was careful back—' Her words caught in her throat as she gasped.

Before her, half hidden beneath a sheltering roof, was a very large bed. For a fleeting moment she wondered how something of this size could fit on the deck of the boat in the first place, but as her eyes wandered to the soft rose petals that littered the bed and then to the various sized candles flickering light upon it, she felt the hotness of anger begin to boil within her. Had he found out that she could touch? If so, how? And why was he being so insensitive?! The girls had been right after all. Men always thought with their dick!

She shot around to glare at Remy, but was shocked to find him looking just as confused. He was rubbing his clean-shaven chin and his eyes were searching the space around them.

'It should be here someplace…' he was muttering as he began to walk around the deck. He figured that the "friend" he had rented the houseboat from had assumed he was bringing down a girl to seduce, and therefore had rigged the boat with a bed and romantic setting. Remy hoped, as he moved around, that Rogue wouldn't get upset. This wasn't part of _his_ plan.

Rogue watched him, bewildered. She suddenly felt ashamed for thinking he had certain intentions in mind as she realized quickly that this was not part of his plan. She was also relieved that her "secret" was still safe.

Why was she being so paranoid? It wasn't just tonight; it had been all the nights since he had returned. She was so confused about everything that, lately, she wasn't sure what to make of it all. A few months ago, in Antarctica, they had had sex. No… not sex. It was more than that. They had expressed their love for each other in every way possible. In every way. It had been her first, but she had felt so safe and loved in his arms. In Remy's arms. To this day she could still feel his lingering kisses, taste the scent of his sex, experience the way that he felt. The way… he felt…

But after leaving him in the cold, and having nothing but pain and sorrow as nightly companions, she had tried to forget. She wanted to forget what it was like, and she wanted to forget him. He was now linked to something more. He was linked to everything she ever wanted… but everything she couldn't have. Her powers made sure of that. Until most recently.

With Hank and Jean's help, and indeed with the help of the Remy trapped in her mind, she had managed somehow to break that barrier between her powers and the rest of the world. And as a result, it only made things more complicating and more confusing. She could _touch_ people now. She could touch Remy now…

But what of it? Every time she laid eyes on him she felt the desire to molest him. She wanted to feel him again… and again and again. And each time she quenched that desire. Since his return they had been anything but close. He had kept his distance physically so she had kept hers.

It was all very stupid, of course. How was he supposed to know that she could touch now if she didn't tell him? Herein lay the problem that Rogue faced above all others. She didn't want her relationship with Remy to grow based on the ability of her being able to touch or not. She wanted him to want her regardless. That's what love was about anyways, right? It was unconditional. She didn't want her ability to touch _change_ things if things ever grew to being more than just flirtations. She wanted it to _add_ to things.

Remy had now halted beside a candleholder and was eyeing it suspiciously. With her anger now quickly ebbing away, Rogue smiled.

He did want her, regardless of if he could touch her or not. He had brought her here, hadn't he? On this date? He had always made an attempt to see her, to talk to her, to make her feel good, to brighten her day… _every_ day.

Perhaps… perhaps it was time for her to get over the pain that came with the desire, and instead focus her energy on harnessing that desire. After all, it was normal to feel lusty in love, right?

She felt her cheeks burn slightly at the thought. Yes… perhaps tonight she would be more understanding and less… less of a person in need of anger-management. She wasn't ready to tell him about her powers yet, but she planned on telling him… eventually. Until then she would try her hand at having a normal, albeit non-physical, relationship with him.

'Dere!'

Rogue looked up and saw that Remy had rearranged some of the candles on the candleholder. The bed was now sliding over to one side. Beneath it became visible a small, round hole that was big enough for a person to climb through.

'A secret tunnel,' Rogue said, raising a brow. 'How very mysterious.'

Remy grinned. 'Mystery makes de man, mon chere.'

He helped her down the hole and then slid in behind her. The space they now found themselves in was breathtaking. The bottom of the boat, in which they now found themselves, was constructed completely out of glass. Various lights lit the space so that the immediate water was illuminated. Standing in such a place made Rogue feel as though she were under the sea… only dry. There was a small round table set in the middle of the space, with two chairs, two plates with utensils, two wine cups, and one single candle. Remy moved to this table now, and pulled out one of the chairs.

'Mademoiselle?'

Rogue smiled and took the seat offered to her. She was breathless and greatly flattered at what he had prepared for her, but of course… Remy didn't have to know that. Two could play the game of tease.

Remy tucked her carefully in and then took to his own chair, but not before tapping the glass where a group of fish were gathered.

'Nosy lil' fishes,' he said, with a chuckle. 'I should have put seafood on de menu.'

Rogue's eyes widened and she threw her napkin at him with a laugh. 'Remy! That's so mean!'

Remy grinned widely. _So far, so smooth_.

'I was on'y joking, ma belle. Here.' He lifted the silver casing that covered her plate. Rogue looked down at tonight's dinner and instantly her stomach rumbled with gratitude. There were boiled baby potatoes, mildly cooked green beans, a lot of salad, loads of garlic bread, and a large wad of lasagna.

Rogue moaned.

'I would have preferr'd de Cajun mix to de Italian… but Gambit knows what his femme enjoys.' When Rogue looked up at him with appreciation, those large emerald eyes expressing her thanks, he cleared his throat, suddenly very thirsty. 'Bon appetite.'

--

Rogue could feel the heat from Remy's breath on her neck. His breathing made her breathless. They were dancing… and considerably close. Neither spoke as the voice of the Righteous Brothers sang 'Unchained Melody' in the heated background. Remy had his hand on the small of her back, his other gripping hers. He was holding her gently, but his belt buckle dug into her stomach.

She could feel the heat in her cheeks and wondered how red she looked. His scent intoxicated her… and she had the sudden impulse to run her tongue over his Adams Apple. Just once, to let him know that she could.

Biting on her lower lip, and sighing too gently for Remy to notice, she mustered some control and decided instead to lay her head against his shoulder. Remy responded by holding her closer.

He wished this could last forever. They were in an intimate situation at the moment but it wasn't tainted by the need for something more. He was utterly content just holding her thus and swaying her with the gentle breeze of the music. But as the song came to a gentle end, Storm's words echoed in his mind, and he pulled her away… with _much _hesitation.

'Rogue…'

Rogue looked up into his face, her eyes darting from one red pupil to the other. 'Mmhmm?'

_God_, Remy thought, gazing back into her eyes, _she be de loveliest t'ing in dis world…_ 'We need to talk…'

Rogue almost flinched at the words. She knew this was coming from the moment he had asked her on this date. She didn't want to talk. Not just yet. She wished Remy hadn't let her go. She longed for his warmth again.

'Sure, sugah.' The two of them made their way to the table, on which lay their empty, food-stained plates. 'What's on ya mind?'

'Us.' Remy took her hand the moment they sat down and held it between the two of his. He was looking directly into her eyes, which gave Rogue the signal that something serious was about to be said. 'I know we have a bizarre hist'ry, chere. But… I don't t'ink we should make dat de excuse to stay away from each ot'er.' He ran his tongue along his bottom lip. Rogue could tell how difficult it was for him to bridge the gap of silence they had created over the subject of Antarctica. She respected him for making the decision to bring it up. It saved her the trouble of doing it herself, and she _knew_ she wouldn't have been able to say what she wanted to as well as he could. Although a part of her still wanted to avoid the whole situation, she knew it was time to flesh it all out. She was glad that there was no beating around the bush. Remy was laying it all out on the table.

'Ah agree,' she said, slowly.

'Good. 'Cause chere… dis fool be in love wit' you.' He ran a hand through his hair. 'Dat night at de trial on'y confirmed for me what you mean to me. You know everyt'ing 'bout dis Cajun now, chere. Everyt'ing. No more secrets left. I don't want no more secrets from now on. I t'ought I lost you once, and I never want to feel dat again. Never.'

Rogue could feel tears burn behind her eyes. She was afraid to speak, lest she start a river of sobs. Had he just confessed his love for her?

'I know we can't touch each ot'er, Rogue. And it be harder now 'cause I know what it be like to touch you. De way you feel. So soft…' He trailed off for a moment, but the pained look on Rogue's face made him rush on. 'We cherish dat memory, and make some new ones. Toget'er. Gambit don't love you 'cause you're beautiful. Though it helps.' He winked. 'Gambit loves you 'cause you be you, chere. An' dats all I want.'

He squeezed her hand in his. Rogue lowered her gaze. The hesitation she had felt all these months was slowing beginning to fade.

'An' yah're all Ah want…' She said _the _words. Finally. She had let them out.

'Den lets do dis! Lets get toget'er and end de gap dat keeps growin' 'tween us.'

'But, Remy—'

'Non buts, Rogue.' He lifted her head by raising her chin with his fingers. 'Jus' give me a try.'

'Even if Ah can't evah touch ya again?'

'Even den, petite.'

Rogue grinned, and closed the gap between them. Her arms were around his neck and she held him as tight as her strength would allow her to. Nevertheless, Remy nearly fell over with the impact of her strength. He chuckled.

'I take dat as a yes, oui?'

Rogue smiled, her cheeks glistening with tears. 'Yea… and stop makin' me cry, sugah.'

He wiped her cheeks with his gloved hands and smiled ravishingly. 'You just made dis ol' rat de luckiest man in dis world.'

Rogue returned the smile. 'Ah love ya, Cajun.' She could say it now.

'Good, 'cause dis means I can brag to all de ot'er guys. Dey owe me money fer dis.'

Rogue's eyes widened and she punched him playfully. 'You had bets runnin' on mah answer?!'

Remy laughed, rubbing his arm that actually hurt from the "light" punch. 'I be jokin'! I swear it!'

Rogue's smile turned into a frown. 'But… how are we gonna do this?'

Remy caressed her cheek. 'We'll make it work, chere. I promise.'


	5. Chapter 5: Penguins

Desclaimer: None of the characters mentioned in this story belong to me (o woe is me…) and I have used bits and pieces of plot

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, blah blah blah, they belong to Marvel, blah blah blah

--

**Chapter #5: Penguins**

**_Two Months Later_**

Remy walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but his swimming trunks, sandals, and a navy blue towel around his neck. He headed straight for the fridge and pulled it open.

'Nice penguins, bub.'

Remy shut the fridge with a cold beer now fitted snuggly in his right hand. He grinned at the Canadian. 'T'anks. A gift from de lady.' He gestured down at his penguin-clad trunks. 'Dey not so bad.'

Logan smirked. 'Yea, actually they are.' He scrunched up his empty beer can in one hand and threw it into the garbage can. 'Swish.'

It had been nearly two months now since Remy had taken Rogue out to the boat. It had taken a few weeks for them to get accustomed to the actual idea of "dating", but it came to no surprise to the other members of the team. It was as if they had considered Rogue and Remy a couple from the beginning. Remy had easily found himself falling into the couple routine. Everything he did involved Rogue. Revolved around Rogue. Dissolved for Rogue.

Rogue, however, took a longer time to get used to the idea. Even now she jumped every time Remy was there when she opened her eyes in the morning. He had made it a habit to cook her breakfast after she had had a troubling night, or a late break from the danger room the night before. They had decided that rooms were out of bounds, silently agreeing that neither could be trusted with they raging… and unquenching… lust for each other. If they were going to make this relationship work, it would have to be with a lot of control. Therefore they rarely spent time alone in one or the other's room… except when Remy decided to cook his woman a Cajun treat and serve it to her in bed.

So far they were doing very well.

'You comin' out to de lake?' Remy asked, as he opened his can of beer and settled on a stool opposite the Wolverine.

'Naw. I don't like gettin' wet. Besides, I told 'Ro I'd help her with her shelving today.'

Remy raised a brow. Amidst his own courting of Rogue he hadn't failed to notice that Logan was spending a considerable amount of time with the resident goddess. 'But I saw her head out dere, too.'

Logan grunted. 'She won't be staying there long.'

Remy shrugged his shoulders with a smile as he got up. 'I'll see you later.' He waved Logan off as he left the kitchen.

'Later.' Logan popped open his fourth can.

--

'And then he says that he doesn't _want_ to eat dinner, just because I complained!' Jean threw her hands up in the air as if the whole world was pissing her off at the moment. Ororo and Betsy flashed each other a smile. It was always amusing to hear about the sins of Mr. Summers. Especially when they came from _Mrs_. Summers. 'You would think he'd understand,' Jean continued. 'I mean, just because I'm not the leader of my own team, doesn't mean I don't have more pressing issues in mind except for what I should make for dinner!'

'Ohhhh, don't worry yourself over it,' Betsy cooed. 'Men are dumb. It's a known fact.'

The women chuckled.

It was a hot Friday afternoon, and the X-Woman had decided to take advantage of the cloudless sky and brilliant sun. Tanning was always a time for the girls to catch up on each other about everything and anything. Lounging on their towels by the lake that ran through the vast grounds of the X-Mansion, the girls relaxed and allowed themselves to forget about the issues that pressured the world around them.

'Ah don't know,' Rogue was saying, smoothing lotion over her bare arms and shoulders. 'Ah don't think all men are that bad…'

Jean rolled her eyes jokingly. 'Why? Are Cajuns cut from a different mold?'

Rogue stuck out her tongue.

--

Remy was whistling as he made his way towards the spot Rogue had said the girls would be using as their tanning location. She had told him it was a Girl's Only affair, but he decided it would be fun to crash the party.

He suddenly stopped his off-tune melody when he saw the clearing just on the other side of the low hedge, and found four beautiful women stretched out on the sand, wearing nothing but tiny bikini's over glistening flesh. He could see Jean's lips moving and assumed she was complaining about her husband again. Ororo and Betsy were lying on their backs, both wearing shades and both smirking at what Jean was saying. He glanced over the scene again and saw Rogue sitting a few feet away from the others, no doubt in fear that her exposed body would pose a hazard if she sat too close.

A string in Remy's heart tugged gently. It pained him to see Rogue act on precautions that were completely unfair. Just because nature had messed with her, she was forced to treat herself as an outsider. Rogue didn't deserve the space between where she was, and where her friends sat. She deserved to sit right in the midst of them, to give high fives and help with the rubbing of lotion. Isolating herself from everyone else was something she did on a sub-conscious level. She wasn't even aware of it. Remy, however, was painfully aware of it and he didn't like it one bit.

Sliding the towel off his neck, he pulled on a charming smile and sauntered into the clearing. Instantly Jean stopped talking.

'Afternoon, ladies,' he said, giving Jean a wink. He spread out his towel right next to Rogue's pale white one, and lay down on his belly. 'Don't mind me.'

The girls exchanged looks and Rogue shrugged her shoulders at their inquiring expressions. 'Remy, you're bustin' in on a private conversation.'

Remy rolled over on one side so that he was facing the girls, with his back towards Rogue. 'Dat true?'

'It was,' Betsy said, now also turning to lie on her stomach. 'But you're welcome to stay. Just because men are morons doesn't mean their presence isn't alluring.'

She winked at the Cajun, who laughed. 'T'anks for de compliment.' He glanced up when he saw that Ororo was packing her things. He assumed she was leaving to get Logan's help "shelving". Ororo said her goodbyes and left, Remy and Jean looking after her. Jean caught Remy's eye and winked.

'Shelving,' she said, simply.

'Yup. Shelving.' He winked back.

Rogue looked from one to the other, and then frowned. 'Ah don't get it… what's so big 'bout shelving?'

Jean laughed out loud. 'What's so big indeed…' She dawned her shades and eased into her towel, the sun dancing off her red hair.

Rogue pouted when Jean didn't elaborate. She poked around in the sand with her finger in irritation. Noticing the drop in her mood, Remy turned to lie facing her. BIG mistake.

For the first time since entering the clearing, he realized that Rogue was entirely naked except for a black string bikini that did a poor job of leaving anything for the imagination. Her creamy skin was covered in lotion that made her skin glisten in wetness. She smelled of coconut and jasmine. And… he was lying down only inches away from her.

His body reacted to her presence before he could control himself. The penguins stretched.

'Inside joke,' he said, lying back stomach down on the towel. He wondered if she had noticed the tenting of his trunks. Her frowning face convinced him that she hadn't. He exhaled a sigh of relief.

'Oh.' She lay back down on her towel, too frustrated to acknowledge his presence much. If she had, then perhaps she too would have been feeling the same desire Remy was feeling for her now. He watched as her round bosom rose and fell with her breathing, each mound a haven he had tasted oh so long ago. He suddenly remembered the weight of each in the palm of his hand, the feel of each, the texture of each… His eyes followed a bead of sweat as it escaped the bottom of her bikini top and lingered down her stomach to dip lazily into the cove of her puckered belly button. His lips parted as his mouth dried. He licked his lips to bring back some of the moisture. He tried to avert his eyes… but couldn't.

_Damn…_ he thought, his eyes lingering on her long, kissable neck. _ Should be a sin to look dat good… _He convinced himself that it was a sin to be dating someone that beautiful and not be able to touch her. He groaned out loud as his body tensed.

'What?' Rogue turned her eyes towards him, confused. 'Ya say somethin', sugah?'

Remy cleared his throat, finally taking his eyes off of her. 'Non.' He smiled slyly. 'Jean and Scott have anot'er fight?' His voice was low to keep the other two women from hearing what he was saying.

Rogue chuckled, and Remy was glad to see that her sudden anger had ebbed. 'Nah. She's just in her complainin' mood again.' She flashed him a smile that nearly killed him.

'So, ever complain 'bout me to de friends?' He was glad his voice was behaving normal, even if his body wasn't.

A sly smile crept into Rogue's face. 'Wouldn' ya like ta know.' She chuckled at the expression on Remy's face. 'Sugah, ya gotta give me somethin' ta complain 'bout first.' She blushed. 'But you've been as sweet as pie.'

Remy gave her a devilish grin. 'I try.'

'Umm… Remy?' She rolled onto her side to face him, oblivious to what her change in position was doing to poor Remy's masculine body.

'Ya, Rogue?' He forced himself to think of cold things.

'The girls are plannin' on takin' the weekend off as a "girl's night out" sorta thing… only for the entire weekend.' She was twisting a corner of her towel in her hands. 'An' they invited me along…' The thing Rogue missed most about her single lifestyle of before was the ability to make decisions without worrying about anyone else. During the course of two months she had already gotten herself into more fights than she can count with the Cajun over little things like not letting him know about her daily plans. Too often Remy would go looking for her and find out later that she had left with a teammate on a shopping spree, or had gone to dinner with a bunch of the guys. It wasn't so much that she was doing these things that bothered him. He wasn't selfish that way. It was more the fact that if she didn't tell him and if he couldn't find her, he would worry. She knew he got worried when she was away from him, but there had to be limits! During their last fight, however, she had promised to work on her "sharing" abilities and try to include him more in her daily life.

'An' you wanna go?' He was suddenly feeling less 'strained' now.

'…Yea…'

Remy sighed. He had been planning a quiet weekend for the two of them, but he was wise enough to realize that he couldn't hog her all the time… as much as he'd have liked to.

'Oh, dat's great. It'll be fun if Betsy's going along. She always carries de party.' He didn't sound as pleased as he would have liked to have sounded.

'But are ya okay with that? Ah'll be gone a whole two days.'

'Two and a half, chere,' he said, in a grumpy fashion.

Rogue gave him a soft smile. 'Ah'll make it up to ya, Ah swear.'

Remy raised a brow. 'Really?'

Rogue gave him her sexiest smile. 'Two words. Fried chicken.'

'Deal!'


	6. Chapter 6: The Lean

_Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, blah blah blah, they belong to Marvel, blah blah blah_

**Author's Note:** This is a new chappy that I never posted originally. I thought I'd throw in something new for the original readers. I'll be inserting new chapters here and there.

--

**Chapter #6: The **_**Lean**_

Having just finished packing for her weekend trip, Rogue headed down to the main level of the mansion. After enjoying the afternoon out in the sun, and after telling Remy about the trip, the two had gone their separate ways. Remy had gone off to his scheduled Danger Room session, and Rogue had retreated to her room to pack. The girls would be leaving tomorrow and she wanted to make sure she had everything ready.

She walked through the entrance hall and entered the kitchen. There she found Logan enjoying a bowl of Lucky Charms.

'Cereal in the evenin'?' she said, opening up the fridge.

'Got a problem with that?' Logan poked around in the milk with his spoon. 'I like the marshmallows.'

'Whatevah floats your boat, sugah,' she said, with a chuckle. She began pulling out an assortment of ingredients. 'How 'bout I make you a real snack?'

'Nah, it's alright. I'm meetin' up with someone later for dinner. It's Bobby's turn to cook.'

'Oh yea! Ah guess everyone's busy with their own plans t'night then.' Bobby was a terrible cook and so most people tried to avoid his night if possible. 'So who's this somebody you're havin' dinner with?' Rogue had a strong suspicion the person was Storm.

'Don't worry about that. How are things goin' with the Cajun?'

'Tryin' ta change the subject? Not at all smooth, Wolvie.' Rogue pulled out the blender and began to mix what Logan deduced was a salsa sauce.

'I'm not tryin'. I'm changin' it. So how's the ball and chain?'

Since their very first mission together, years ago, Logan had taken Rogue under his wing. Though distanced and reserved at first, Rogue began to reveal character traits that Logan not only admired, but also found similar to his own. Both were outcasts; both had disturbing pasts; both had often crossed that line between good and evil; both were loyal to those they cared for; and neither took any crap from anyone else. The only difference between them was that Logan ran on instinct, and Rogue ran on emotions. She was young, reckless, and stubborn, and so Logan watched over her carefully – like an older brother would a younger sister. Their relationship had changed little over the years.

'S'all good this far, Ah guess.' Rogue pressed a button on the blender, forcing the conversation to pause as the noise ripped through the air. When the blender stopped, she noticed the lift in Logan's brow. 'What?'

'"Ah guess"? Sounds shifty.'

Rogue flashed him a reassuring smile. 'No, nothin' like that. Remy's been wonderful. It's just…' She trailed off. No matter how much she and Logan had bonded over the years, she wasn't sure if she could talk openly about her love-life with him.

'It's just what?' Logan took a chip from the bowl Rogue had placed before him and dipped it into her salsa.

'Well… it's kinda mushy.'

Logan looked up, a look of indifference on his face. Normally he would have ended the conversation there. Logan didn't do "mushy". But everyone and their dog knew that Rogue and Remy weren't engaged in an intimate relationship, so how mushy could things get? 'Try me.'

A little surprised that Logan wanted to hear her mushy problem, Rogue inhaled slowly. 'Okay, well the thing is… since Remy an' Ah can't touch, he's been keepin' his distance. Physically.'

Logan grabbed another cracker. 'Well, no shit. Isn't that the natural reaction?'

'Yea, but he doesn't have to cut off all intimacy! Ah mean, Ah'm covered from head ta toe. He doesn't hug me or caress me. He doesn't even hold mah hand.'

Logan dipped his chip. Okay, things were starting to sound mushy. 'He prob'ly doesn't know he's supposed to.' He was going to leave it at that, but the confused look on Rogue's face compelled him to continue. 'Look, this touchin' thing is a soft issue between the two o' you. The guy's so fing horny he prob'ly thinks you'll get nervous or get the wrong idea if he makes any moves on ya. So he doesn't.'

Rogue blinked. _Raht, that makes sense. Ah think…_ 'But a guy wouldn't get turned on just by holdin' a girl's hand, would he?'

Logan groaned. This was getting _way_ too mushy. Why had he encouraged her to talk about it with him? 'It depends. If you're banging your girl five nights a week, prob'ly not. But, assuming Remy ain't cheatin' on ya, you're talkin' about a player who hasn't popped one in months.'

Rogue continued to blink. She wasn't sure what was making her more uncomfortable; talking about Remy's sexual frustrations with Logan, or hearing Logan's use of colourful language. She decided to shift gears and get to the original purpose of this conversation. 'Well, all those things aside… Ah _want_ him to feel physically comfortable around me, but Ah know he won't make a move. So it's up ta me ta take the initiative.'

Logan nodded, rubbing his stubbly chin with his fingers. He could see where this conversation was headed. 'An' ya wanna know how to send the right signals.'

Rogue inwardly released a sigh of relief. 'Exactly! As a guy, how do ya know when a gal wants you ta make a move?'

Logan shrugged one shoulder. 'Easy. Body language.'

Rogue frowned. 'Body language?'

'Yup.' Logan thought about it for a moment. Of course Rogue wouldn't know anything about body language. With her powers, it was useless to learn how to seduce a guy, knowing that nothing would come of it. What Rogue didn't know, but what every healthy male, including Logan, were pleasantly aware of, was that Rogue had a killer body that didn't need to be taught to be seductive. Her natural body language was enough to arose any man's attention, and he was sure that Remy was aware of this. Remy was just playing it safe by ignoring it. Which was good. However, this also meant that Remy had turned off his natural senses in regards to the female body and therefore didn't think to participate in the more natural, more innocent forms of intimacy; as in holding hands. 'What you have to do is show the guy with your body that you want him to make a move.'

Rogue nodded. 'How?'

'You _lean_.'

'Ah what?'

Logan groaned. Mush was crawling all over the place. 'You lean your body in. When you want him to hold your hand, lean sideways towards him. Brush against his arm. Instinct should make him wanna grab your hand. When you want him to hug you, lean your body into his space. Guys always feel it when a girl invades their personal space. He'll know you're wantin' some huggin'.' He was so thankful that no other X-Man was around. If anyone overheard him talking about this mush he knew they'd never let him live it down. 'That's all the advice I have, so you better be satisfied.' He popped one last chip into his mouth before sliding off his stool.

'So, the _Lean_.'

'The Lean. That's all.'

Rogue nodded. 'Thanks, sugah.'

Logan grunted as he left the mush behind. 'Yea yea, whatever.'

--

Remy watched as Rogue broke a piece of naan and dipped it into the daal(1). 'What you t'ink?'

Rogue chewed slowly, trying to get every aspect of the taste. Ever since she began dating Remy, she had acquired a sharp taste for exotic cuisine. She wasn't as daring as Remy was with his food, but she had gotten used to him pulling her to all sorts of different restaurants. 'Kinda spicy. Ah like it.'

After talking with Logan, Rogue had taken a bowl of chips and salsa to the Recreation Room, where she had promised to meet Remy after his Danger Room session. He had showed up early and devoured her snack. Declaring that he was still hungry, he offered to take her out for a late dinner. Rogue had readily agreed, knowing that she would be leaving tomorrow for the weekend.

Remy had brought her to an Indian restaurant called Rang(2). She had never been to an _authentic_ Indian restaurant before. The walls were draped with red and yellow shawls and the tables were low to the ground with large, plush, lavish pillows as chairs. The light was dim but shimmered yellow, sending the entire atmosphere into a lulled type of dream. The scent of spices was in the air and the gentle clinking of metal plates and cups appropriately accompanied the exotic music.

'Good. I like my food spicy so dis restaurant is a nice fit.'

Remy continued to watch Rogue as she tried different dishes. He was glad that he had a girlfriend who could really pack in the food.

He watched as her beautiful fingers took food up to her beautiful lips. Her long, slender neck glowed in the dim, yellow light. Each time she reached up to pull her beautiful hair off her beautiful cheeks, the scent of her beautiful body pulsed over him like warm water.

Remy reached for his cup of cold water and gulped down a few sips. He pulled his eyes away from his lovely lady and instead tried to divert his attention to his surroundings. Although he had promised himself that he would never make Rogue feel uncomfortable in his presence, he was finding that with each day that passed, his body became more and more aware of hers. It was a natural reaction that had once played a big role in his judgment. During these past two months he had tried very hard to control the lust that was bubbling just beneath the surface, but it was starting to get hard (no pun intended). He had never gone through such a "dry spell" before, and knowing that things weren't likely to change for him, he was beginning to wonder if he could last. And of course, Rogue was absolutely beautiful. It was a lost cause.

Remy found his eyes darting back to her. She was different from the girls he often found himself attracted to, who were often blonde or red-headed, with pale eyes and sharp features. Rogue had dark hair, with vibrant, startling emerald eyes. Her features were soft and unexaggerated. She didn't have a model's body, which Remy had previously become accustomed to. She had a curvaceous, voluptuous body that looked caressable…

Remy took a few more sips from his glass of cold water. Rogue also had an attractive personality. She was sassy and fun, and although she had a temper as hot as fire, he found that he enjoyed maintaining her. Physical appearance? Check. Personality? Check. If there were one fault that Remy had to find in her, it would have to be her lack of confidence. Outside of a relationship she was flirty, sexy, and coy. But in a relationship he found her often doubting herself. However, her innocent, oblivious disposition was the quality Remy found himself most attracted to. He was so turned on by her… and she had no idea.

Remy pulled his agonized eyes off of her again. How was he going to turn himself _off_?

Rogue, who had been totally oblivious to Remy's devouring stare, noticed his wandering eyes and followed his gaze. His eyes had set on an elderly Indian couple sitting a few cushions down from them. The couple must have been in their late sixties. They had finished eating and were now sipping steaming cups of Indian tea.

'Mah, don't they look happy.'

Remy nodded. 'How long you t'ink dey been toget'er?'

Rogue smiled. 'Forevah.'

Remy caught Rogue's eyes and winked. 'Looks like we got competition.'

Rogue chuckled, but suddenly stopped as a third voice entered their conversation. 'Do not bet on it, young man.'

Both Rogue and Remy, startled, looked up and saw that the elderly couple was now looking at _them_.

'We beg your pardon,' Rogue said, sheepishly. 'We didn' mean ta gossip behind y'all's back.'

'Pay no mind,' said the elderly lady. 'We are very proud that we have been together for fifty years.'

'FIFTY?!' both Rogue and Remy exclaimed in unison.

The elderly man chuckled. 'Yes, today makes fifty. Fifty years ago I married the one and only woman I have ever loved. And for fifty years I have paid the price.' He winked at Remy.

'Oh, you stop that now,' said the elderly lady. She had a kind and inviting laugh. 'How long have you two been married?'

Rogue and Remy exchanged looks.

'We not be married.' Remy inadvertently put his hand in his pocket, and fingered the old engagement ring that lay snuggly among the folds.

'We've only been datin' two months,' Rogue added. 'But we've known each other for about five years.'

'Why did you not start dating earlier?' The elderly man eyed Remy suspiciously. 'No courage?'

Remy cleared his throat. 'You can say dat, homme…'

Rogue, feeling that Remy shouldn't take all the blame for their late start, added, 'we have a complicated his'try. But we're tryin'.'

The elderly couple smiled, knowingly. 'You two have an interesting _rishta_,' said the elderly lady. 'I can see it in the stars.'

Both Rogue and Remy gazed out of the large window just behind the elderly couple's table. The stars blinked brightly back at them.

'Rishta?' Remy rubbed his stubbly chin in thought. 'Dat be a new word for me.'

'Loosely it means "relationship". But more specifically, a "bond",' explained the elderly man. 'Not all relationships are defined. Not all can be explained. There is a thread of fate that ties people together. You may not always be together in body, but your rishta will keep you connected.' He gave them both a hearty smile. 'I will pray that your thread remains strong for the next fifty years.'

--

'So… a thread of fate…' Remy tilted his head down to look at Rogue as she walked beside him. They had left the restaurant and were now making their way to where he had parked the car a few streets down; the only free parking spot he could find. They had shared a bottle of wine with the elderly couple and had spent the next hour listening to the story of their life. Remy felt a renewed burst of inspiration. 'I have to admit, our love story be more romantic.'

Rogue shook her head. 'No way! He proposed to her after comin' back from the war, when everyone thought he was _dead_. Dressed in a uniform, with a medal on his chest and flowers in his hand…' Rogue gushed, her hands clasped together before her. 'He musta been so han'some.'

'Pfft.' Remy waved a hand before him, dismissing the image Rogue had created of the elderly man. 'Chere, you haven't heard dis Cajun's proposal yet. When I make de vow, you won't be able to say no.'

Rogue suddenly stopped mid-stride. 'What?'

Remy stopped and turned around to face her. 'What?'

'Ah… nevermind…' Rogue took a few steps to catch up to him. She had been startled to hear Remy talking about proposing to her. Was he dropping her a hint of his intentions, or was his comment simply a response to the conversation? Rogue had never thought about marriage. She frowned. Dating was one thing, but getting married was a whole new issue.

Despite herself, a smile replaced the frown. So, he was thinking about marriage, was he? Regardless of his intentions, she felt this was a large indication that it was time to share with him her secret. She had waited all this time for the right moment to tell him. After all, timing was key. By telling him that she had nearly complete control of her powers would mean a big development in their relationship. In their _rishta_.

But was she ready for it?

A few yards ahead of them Rogue could make out Remy's car in the darkness. Yes, she was ready for it. But she would wait until returning from the weekend trip to tell him. Telling him now, and then leaving the next morning for two days, would be rather anti-climatic.

She gazed up at him. The profile of his head revealed a relaxed expression on his face. His hair, which fell just passed his ears, waved gently in the slow night breeze. Could she wait the entire weekend to tell him, now that she had decided to do so? With him looking so incredibly delicious, and with the dim streetlight creating a canopy of misty glow above them, the romantic mood she felt was thick around them. Why was he walking so far away from her? She wanted him to come closer. To hold her hand…

And then Logan's voice suddenly vibrated through her mind. _'The Lean.'_

The Lean! She had nearly forgotten. Mustering a little courage, she leaned her body closer to Remy's. She felt her arm brush against his, and instinctively felt him slow his walking pace.

Remy, who had noticed that Rogue had been lost in her own thoughts these last few minutes, was startled to feel Rogue brush up against him. He had slowed his pace, wondering what she was up to, but she made no further move.

He looked down at her face, the dim light catching the sparkle in her eyes. She was walking very close to him now, her arm now and then brushing against his. Instinctively, he pulled his hand out of his pocket and dropped it beside hers.

They both continued to walk. Remy had a strong urge to hold her hand. Something about the look on her face, and the way her body moved, made him wonder if she wanted him to. Was she sending him a message through their thread of fate? Was their rishta demanding something substantial? On any other night Remy would have quenched the urge. He had promised to honour their decision to avoid all things physical, but perhaps he was taking things to an extreme. What harm could come of holding her hand? And he very much wanted to hold it…

Slowly, ever so slowly, Remy extended his index finger and touched her gloved hand. She didn't move it away and Remy took this as a sign of invitation. He hooked his index finger with hers and slid his palm against the palm of her hand. He tightened his grip, pulling her in closer against him.

Rogue could feel Remy's hand close around her own and a smile of content spread over her face. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and as she did so, Remy released her hand and slipped his arm around her waste.

'Let's take anot'er walk around de block, chere.' Remy had no desire to let her go.

'Sure, sugah. We've got the time.' Rogue's heart beat against her chest. Softly.

_Yes, this is nice_, she thought, as they approached the car, passed it, and kept walking into the night,

--

(1) naan is flat bread used in many Asian cuisines, daal is a sort of lentil soup

(2) Rang means "colour". Pron. 'rung'.


	7. Chapter 7: Secret's Out

_Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, blah blah blah, they belong to Marvel, blah blah blah_

--

**Chapter #7: Secret's Out**

Remy watched as Jean's SUV pulled out of the mansion gates and turned to disappear down the main road, his lady-love snuggled in the back seat among Ororo and the luggage. He let out a long sigh and shut the main door. Turning back into the entrance hall, he found himself facing Scott, who had also opted to watch his woman drive away.

'Finally,' Scott breathed, loosening his shoulders and smiling at the Cajun. 'I thought they'd never leave.'

Remy stared. 'Say what?'

Scott chuckled at the expression that was now plastered on Remy's face. 'You won't understand. You're still new at this relationship crap.' He cracked his neck and lounged off towards the kitchen. Remy followed him.

'Whatcha mean, homme? I've had plenty of experience.'

Scott snickered and poured himself a glass of juice. 'I'm talking about a _serious _relationship. With _one_ woman.'

Remy shrugged up his shoulders.

'The point is,' Scott went on, 'is that once you've been in a relationship long enough, you start yearning for some space. Jean feels the same way. It doesn't mean we love each other less. It only means we've become comfortable with each other.' Seeing that he wasn't convincing Remy in the least, he shrugged. 'When the weekend is over, Jean will be coming back home to me. That's enough for me to know I can trust her being away. And it's enough of a gap to want her madly when she returns.' He raised his cup in good cheer. Remy simply shook his head.

'Dat's sad, mon ami. Your relationship, it has hit de graveyard.'

'The graveyard?'

'Where de romance goes to die.'

Scott chuckled. 'Admit it, Gambit. It's not the woman you're going to miss, but the sex.'

Remy nearly chocked on his own words. 'What sex?' He thought it was obvious that he and Rogue were not engaged in anything sexual whatsoever, so it surprised him that Scott would seem so wayward about it.

Scott raised a brow, and then clenched his jaw. Jean had told him about Rogue's most recent development of her powers over the last two months. She now had nearly complete control… and it seemed rather impossible that she would not have shared this information with her boyfriend. Considering the sexual charge that tensed up a room full of people when they were together, Scott was almost sure she would have.

'Uhhh… you aren't having sex?' Scott cursed himself. He had just made a _very_ big mistake… because he realized he had leaked out a _very_ serious secret…

Remy crossed his arms over his chest. 'Non. Am I supposed to be?' He was starting to get suspicious.

'No… I just thought that maybe… I don't know… Rogue had controlled her powers or something.' For a leader, Scott was doing a poor job saving his neck.

'What? Non, she hasn't been able… to…--' and then it hit him. 'Wait… what you be saying?!'

Scott flinched. He never really liked Gambit. He found the man to be an egotistical, dumbfounded womanizer who really had no assets the team could use. Now, however, staring at the man whose face was contorted in utter confusion, he felt a sort of companionship. Well, not companionship. Perhaps it was more like sympathy. After all, before Jean came along, Scott's own sex life was practically nonexistent. That… and he felt the world begin to crumble around him. If Jean ever found out that it was _he_ who had told Remy Rogue's secret… he'd be sleeping on the couch for eternity. Not to mention he'd have to also face Rogue's wrath…

Scott shuddered at the thought. 'Look, Gambit. It's not really my place to—' Before he could continue, Remy cut him off with a nasty look.

'I deserve to know,' he said, anger dripping off each word. Aside from what Scott thought, Remy _was_ an intelligent boy. And this intelligent boy was beginning to piece things together. _Why_ was Rogue having special "appointments" with Jean? _Why_ did he find her sometimes in the lab alone with Hank? _Why_ had she refused each time to tell him? What was she hiding? And _what_ was Scott suggesting? He had promised Rogue no more secrets, and he had expected the same from her. Now, however, he had the sudden cold-clenching feel that she was hiding something from him.

Scott gave up on his juice, and let out a long sigh. 'I don't know all the details,' he said, simply. 'If you're curious, I suggest you seek out Hank. He knows more than I can tell you. He's on a mission right now… but he'll be back tomorrow.'

Remy glared. The man had seduced him by showing him a precious gem, and was now refusing to let him hold it. But Remy only nodded and tried to regain his composure. He could understand Scott's predicament, and decided that getting the information out of him wouldn't be as fulfilling as what Hank might be able to tell him.

'Fine,' he said, getting up. 'I'll wait.' With that he left the kitchen.

Scott groaned. He was so dead.

--

It was a small cabin on the outskirts of a great lake, but the view was amazing. Betsy had stumbled on the place years ago when she had turned off the road one night to relieve the alcohol in her stomach, and had shared its location with the other girls. It soon became the girl's hideaway and they usually visited the location once every few months. It was located just outside a small, busy city where anything and anyone could be found. It was considered the home of the original party, and always welcomed the girls to a good time.

The cabin itself was homey, with two rooms, a small kitchen, and a large living space. It was nicely furnished with large wooden upholstery and quilted blankets, handmade rugs, and sweet-smelling dream catchers. It reminded Rogue of a house that could most likely be found in a country music video. It was a perfect place to unwind and relax. The peaceful atmosphere was intoxicating…

'YOU CAN WHAT?!'

Well, _almost_ peaceful…

The girls had unpacked, two to a room. Rogue and Ororo had taken the room opening out into the garden, while Jean and Betsy had taken the room that opened out to the lake. Finishing with their unpacking, they had all filtered into the main living space, lit the fire in the huge fireplace, grabbed various pillows and blankets, and engaged themselves fully in a game of Truth or Dare.

It had been Betsy's turn to ask Rogue a question, and Rogue's answer was enough to wipe the peace off any location. With her empty wine glass now lying somewhere in the folds of her blanket, Betsy stared open-mouthed at Rogue. 'You've got to be kidding me…'

Rogue lowered her eyes and twisted her pillow between her hands. She always hated this game. No one ever really dared her to do anything. They were always so keen on asking her personal questions. Beside her, she could feel Jean physically sigh. The truth was out.

'That was an unfair question, Elizabeth,' Ororo said, sternly. She had also been shocked by Rogue's reply, but unlike the dark haired woman, Ororo was quick to recover. After all, she always knew this day would come.

'What? I was only curio—'

'It's alraht,' Rogue said, her voice soft. 'Ah was gonna tell y'all sooner or later.' She looked up with a faint smile, and then pulled her gloves off of her hands. 'It's been a month now, Ah believe, since Ah learned how to touch for a long duration of time.' She looked at Jean for confirmation, who nodded back encouragingly. 'Ah think Ah'm ready ta go public…'

'Rogue, you sound like you've been in the closet too long,' Betsy joked, and she laughed. She flung her arms around Rogue's shoulders and gave her a hearty squeeze. 'Welcome to the "I can touch" club.'

Jean rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide her smile… or her relief. She was so glad it was all out in the open now. No more hiding, no more secrets.

'Well Ah was scared,' Rogue confessed. She stared into her mug of chocolate milk. 'Ah didn't wan' everyone ta find out at once. It'd be too overwhelmin'.'

'Which is totally understandable,' Ororo said, soothingly. 'What did Remy say when you told him?'

Rogue's face paled. 'Ah… sorta haven't told him… yet…'

'Wait, you haven't told your man you can touch him now?!' Betsy was beside herself. 'You are aware that you're dating Mr. Lebeau… only _the_ most hottest guy around.'

Jean touched her temple, feeling a headache breeding there. _Here we go_, she thought…

Rogue clenched her jaw. Well of course she knew. She wasn't an idiot. She wished Betsy would just calm down. 'Well, it ain't that easy, ya know,' she said, her voice rising a bit higher than she would have liked. 'Ain't like I haven't been wantin' ta tell him!'

'Of course, Rogue. Of course it would be difficult.' Ororo shot Betsy a threatening look. 'But I think, now that you have told us, that you should find a way to tell him. He might not like knowing he was not the first to know.'

'Well tough,' Rogue said, completely put out.

Jean lowered her hand from her temple and placed it on Rogue's shoulder. 'You should take all the time you need, Rogue,' she said, calmly. 'You deserve some space to work with your new control.' She smiled affectionately at the younger woman, and then gazed more sternly at the other two. 'Rogue has _just_ mastered this control. The last thing she needs is some horny French boy drooling all over her.'

There was silence for perhaps a moment before all four women broke into fits of laughter.

'You said it, Jeanny,' Betsy managed to say, wiping tears from her eyes. 'You said it.'

--

That night, Remy entered a very cold bed. He wasn't wearing anything but knew that within moments, his body heat would warm the chill between his sheets. He propped his head up on his hands and stared at the ceiling. He felt tired, but couldn't sleep. So much filled his mind. He was confused as to how to feel at the moment. He was sure that Rogue had found some sort of control over her powers. Why else would Scott have been so precise?

This made Remy extremely happy. He wanted nothing more than to share a normal life with Rogue. A _normal_ life.

But if his hypothesis on the situation was correct, then it meant that Rogue had lied to him.

This made Remy mad. Why would she hide something this serious from him? Surely he had proved he was worthy of her trust?

Or had he? Remy couldn't help but doubt himself. What if, deep inside, Rogue _still _hadn't forgiven him? What if the Trial in Antarctica still haunted her?

This made Remy afraid. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her. Not after getting so close. No, losing her was not an option. Not as far as he was concerned.

He rolled onto his stomach. There was nothing more he could do until Hank retuned the next day. Then Remy would get his answers… and then he could think.

He groaned as he closed his eyes. Losing her was definitely _not_ an option.

--

That same night, Rogue lay awake in her bed, staring up at the wood-paneled ceiling. She could feel Ororo move around in the darkness in preparation for bed.

'Ya think Ah shoulda told him, don't ya,' she said, after a lengthy silence. Neither of the two women had spoken a word since retiring into this room.

'What I think does not matter,' came Ororo's voice. She was somewhere near the window, and so Rogue turned her head in that direction. Sure enough, she could make out Ororo's silhouette against the glow coming from outside.

'But it does…' Rogue replied, with a sigh. 'An' you're raht. Ah shoulda told him first. Ah shoulda told him a long time ago.'

'But you did not, so nothing can be done.' Ororo was moving around the room again and Rogue had the sudden feeling of being surrounded by the sultry voice. 'Let us just hope that he does not find out through someone else.'

Rogue shook her head, her hair ruffling against the plush pillow. 'Only us gals know,' she said, sounding overly convinced. 'And Hank.'

The bed located near the window creaked and she knew that Ororo had finally settled in.

'Storm?'

There was a moment of silence, and Rogue wondered if Ororo hadn't already nodded off to sleep. Then…

'Yes?'

The confidence Rogue had felt during her last dinner with Remy was fading. At that time she had decided that she would tell him upon her return from this trip, but… 'Ah'm scared ta tell him.'

More silence.

'Why?'

Silence.

'Ah dunno. What if he doesn't want me any more after… after…'

'After he has had his way with you?'

Rogue inwardly groaned. It sounded so much more foolish coming from Ororo than it had sounded in her mind.

'Yea. Ah love him… and Ah don't wanna lose him.'

There was more rustling coming from Ororo's bed and Rogue got the distinct feeling that she was being closely watched.

'I do not think Gambit will allow himself to get lost, Rogue.' Ororo paused. Perhaps she had nothing else to say. Perhaps she was thinking of the right words. In either case, Rogue waited for something more. She needed advice… and more importantly, guidance. She was rarely the one to ask, always being too stubborn to take any. But when the opportunity arose to rob some, as it did now, she was wise enough to keep her mouth, and her pride, quiet. 'Experience makes the person. Look at all you and Gambit have been through. Look at how far you have come. If he did not want your love, he would not be spending all this time with you now.'

Rogue sighed. 'Ah know that.'

'Then why this sudden low-esteem? Knowing you can touch him will not drive him away. It will drive him closer to you. Gambit is not the type to run. I do not see him running from you.'

Rogue frowned. She knew all this. Storm… she wasn't _getting_ it. 'No… it's not that…'

There was more silence, in which it was now Ororo's turn to await something more from Rogue. She didn't have to wait long.

'Ah'm afraid that… well… he's so experienced. Ah mean, this is Remy we're talkin' about. And Ah'm… Ah'm…' She bit her lip. She was making herself mad. For the very first time she felt all her confidence bow down to an unnatural fear. 'What if Ah'm not good enough?'

_Thank the goddess for the darkness_. Ororo had the biggest grin on her face, and knew that if Rogue were to see it, it would have hurt her feelings. But Ororo couldn't help it. She was finding this entire conversation rather charming, and it was almost as if she were reliving her own first love. For all her strutting and flirting, Rogue was still very naïve.

'He was your first, was he not?' The question was posed carefully. Ororo still wasn't sure how open Rogue was with sharing things about her personal life.

'Yea…'

'And he stuck around, did he not?'

'Yea…'

'That is saying something, I would think.'

'Yea.'

Silence ensued.

'Rogue?'

'Yea?'

'The two of you will do just fine. Do not fear what may come. Grasp only what is there.'

Silence.

'Thanks, Storm.'

'You are welcome, Rogue. Good night.'

'Sleepsweet.'

Rogue smiled. Ororo was right. There was nothing she should be afraid of. Remy loved her and nothing would make him run now. She was sure of it. She would tell him first thing upon her return. First thing.


	8. Chapter 8: Mr Lucus

_Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, blah blah blah, they belong to Marvel, blah blah blah_

**Author's Note:** Hiya guys! Thanks for all the comments! I apologize for my spelling errors. I was trying to get the last chapter in before my trip to Paris and rushed the proofing.

I also want to warn you, the drama enters in this chapter… oh the angst.

--

**Chapter #8: Mr. Lucus**

Hank lugged his bulk into his lab just shy of 6 am. He felt heavy all over. The mission had not been a physically tedious one, nor had it been a mentally demanding one. In fact, it had been terribly boring… and way too long. The duration, mingled with the boredom, was enough to push the usually perky doctor into utter exhaustion. As he laid his bag on the steel tabletop of his desk, he wanted nothing more than to simply slip into his most comfortable pajamas and fall into his welcoming bed. However, like all wishes to be made, there were certain things standing in the way of them ever coming true. Certain barriers. The moment Hank had stepped into his office, he was quickly aware of two. The first was that his room was three levels above his office, and therefore a very long way from where he stood. Could he ease out of his fatigue long enough to drag himself another inch? Before he could even contemplate the solution, the second barrier hit him. He was not alone in this lab.

'A bit early, wouldn't you say?' asked the doctor, as he took his seat behind his desk. It was nearly impossible for Hank to leave the office without having to deal with the visitor.

'Oui… but I've already been waiting two hours.'

Normally Hank would have responded with some snappy response, an ill joke, or some quote from some two thousand-paged book. But he was tired… and Remy looked even more tired. Seeing Remy look this drained was something Hank had never witnessed before. He instantly became concerned for his fellow teammate.

'Is something wrong?' he asked.

'Define de word "wrong", doc.'

Hank took off his glasses, wiped them slowly on his white coat, and then placed them back on his nose. He eyed the Cajun carefully.

'Naturally people do not come down to the lab when they are in the best of conditions, Gambit,' he replied.

Remy leaned forward in his chair and propped his elbows up on his knees. He was looking at Hank in just the way Hank was looking at him: a studious, keen, expectant look.

'I need to know somet'ing on'y you can tell me, mon ami.' Hank raised a brow. He could already guess what the Cajun was referring to. 'I've been talking to Scott, and he shared some int'resting information.'

Hank closed his eyes and pressed a finger to his temple. From all the people Remy could have heard the news from, he had heard it from Scott. And from all the people who could have leaked the information out to Remy, it had leaked out from Scott.

'You are going to have to be more specific, my friend,' Hank began, and then quickly added, 'although I think I should warn you that I may not have the answers you desire. The relationship between a patient and his or her doctor is a confidential one. To tell you anything the patient may not want revealed will be breaking the doctrine code.'

Remy narrowed his eyes and then leaned back in his chair again. 'Den I will ask de questions, and you answer what you can.'

Hank nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. 'Fair enough.'

'Has Rogue been a patient of yours?'

'Yes.'

'Is she suff'ring from some sort of illness?'

'No.'

'Has she been meeting wit' you regarding her powers?'

'I'm not at liberty to say.'

'I see.' Remy rubbed his chin with his fingers, his eyes fixed on the Beast. 'Are you helping her t'rough some process?'

'That is my job, Gambit.'

'Is de process still continuing?'

'That all depends on the patient herself.'

Remy sighed. He was starting to feel frustrated. 'Would dere be any reason she wouldn't want to tell dis Cajun?'

'That's something you might want to discuss with her.'

Hank watched Remy physically sag. He felt sorry for the man. Rogue had her reasons for keeping her secrets to herself, but Hank felt that Remy really _did_ have the right to know… to know at least something about her meetings with him and Jean. Relationships built on secrets never lasted long.

'I would, doc. But she not be here. F--ing girls weekend crap.'

Hank raised a brow. Rogue was out with the girls? 'I may not be wise to put this thought in your head, my friend,' he said, leaning close. 'But if you really need answers, you should go right to the source of the issue. No matter where that source may be frolicking.'

Remy raised a brow, and grinned. 'Crash de party?'

Hank grinned as well. 'Just a suggestion. But can I ask you something?'

'Why not? You let Remy ask you de questions before.'

'Too true.' He smiled. 'How much have you figured out so far?'

Remy's brows knit together as he thought. 'I be t'inking she be getting some control of her powers. Mebbe she can even touch people now.' Hank merely nodded, though this act alone managed to confirm for Remy his theory. 'What I don' get,' Remy continued, 'is why she be hiding dis good news from me.'

Hank wasn't sure why either, but he didn't feel it was his place to discuss the matter. He stood up to signal that this meeting was over, and clamped a large hand on Remy's sagging shoulder. 'Whatever her reasons, only she can tell you. Just be patient with her if she doesn't share them so quickly.'

Remy nodded and Hank wondered if the Cajun would even bother taking that advice. He grabbed his bag from the desk and turned off the lamp.

'You'll be needing the address to the little cottage the girls always rent out. I can give you that.'

Remy straightened with a smile. 'Thanks, mon ami!'

'Well,' said Hank, sheepishly, 'it's the best I can do to help you on your way.'

'And Gambit appreciates it,' Remy said, opening the door for the Beast. 'More den you know.'

--

If there was one thing in the cottage that didn't fit at all, it was the large wide-screen TV. It took up at least half of the west wall, leaving little space for other forms of decoration or space fillers. At the moment, it was projecting the Smurfs.

'What Ah don't understand,' Rogue said, her mouth full of popcorn, 'is how the Smurf population could thrive with only one gal in the entire village!'

'Oh, stop trying to change the subject,' Jean retorted, as she zipped up Betsy's ultra tight black dress. 'And answer the question. Are you coming or not?'

Rogue pouted, but before she could answer, Betsy answered for her. 'Of course she's coming. What is she going to do alone for the night?'

Ororo, fully dressed in a deep navy dress that reached her ankles and had a collar cut down low between her bosom, stepped out from her room that she shared with Rogue and halted behind the couch Rogue occupied. 'Normally I would have given in to your desire,' she said, placing a hand on Rogue's shoulder. 'But I really do think a night out on the town will be good for you.'

The entire day had passed with Rogue on the couch flipping through old shows. Ever since her talk with Ororo the night before, she had had the sudden desire to go back home as soon as possible, but didn't act on it. The girls had invited her to a weekend get-together and she felt it would have been rude if she left only after one day. So, swallowing her need to see Remy, she had resorted to instead chill out and let the time crawl by as she waited.

And crawl it did.

The girls had gone about their own business, leaving her alone to do her own thing. But now, at a quarter passed nine, they suddenly demanded her company.

'Ah dunno, 'Ro,' she said, sighing. 'Ah really ain't inta the whole night scene.' And it was the truth. Rogue rarely went out. It was hard for her to enjoy things when she was being exposed to large groups. The need to protect herself from making contact with anyone took the "fun" out of any evening. So she had made it a habit to bum out at home. Years of bumming were hard to break.

'Well it was different then, wasn't it?' Betsy chimed, grabbing her purse.

'Ah s'pose…'

'And a little fun will help the time pass quicker,' Jean added, applying her lipstick.

Rogue looked up at Ororo, waiting for her to say something as well. But the beautiful woman merely smiled. Rogue sighed.

'Oh fine. But Ah warn ya. Ah see one male stripper and Ah'm outta there!'

The other three women exchanged sly looks, and pulled Rogue off the couch and into her room for a much needed makeover.

--

It was an hour and a half later, and Rogue found herself sitting at the bar of Lucy's Play Pen, a male strip joint. She was twirling her drink in one hand, while she used the other to prop up her head. Jean was sitting next to her, chatting nonstop with the bartender. He was a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes. He was shirtless, wore a bar apron, and no pants. Rogue didn't even venture to guess what he had on behind his apron. He had introduced himself as Peter, and instantly engaged Jean in a conversation. Rogue listened to him speak for a while, and then drifted off into boredom. She began to wonder what Remy would be up to… and what he would say if he found out she was sitting at the bar of a male strip club. Behind her, a blonde dressed as a cowboy was pulling Betsy on stage. Ororo was handing her bills.

Still, even though her mood was a bit put off, Rogue couldn't claim the night to be a total failure. She had had immense fun at the small diner they had ate at, and even danced with a few guys – something she would never have risked before. At this particular bar, she had enjoyed watching Jean blush and fluster about while she received a lap dance by the club's resident Tarzan… and seeing Ororo getting drunk was something Rogue would have paid to see.

Still… she would rather have been at home watching 'A Walk in the Clouds' with Remy's arm around her shoulders. As she turned to watch the cowboy do sinful things with Betsy, who egged him on with more bills, she realized that, although she _could _touch, she had no desire to. That is, no desire to touch any of these men. She could have easily given in to the fun like Ororo and hopped onto the stage with Betsy, but she couldn't see herself making contact with any man who wasn't Remy. Perhaps it was because she had learned to not take the sense of touch for granted. For her, this sense was a rare gift that she had been denied for far too long. And she wanted to share that gift with the man she loved.

She sighed and turned away from the stage.

--

He watched her carefully.

She had caught his eye the moment she had walked into the club. There was something about her presence that made his mouth feel dry.

He took a swig from his cigar.

And continued to watch her.

She was sitting at the bar with the redhead, looking bored. Her soft-looking auburn hair swayed gently in some invisible breeze.

He wondered what those auburn waves smelt like. But not just auburn. There was a flow of electric white that sent electric currents through his body.

He continued to puff on his cigar.

She was wearing a tight, white shirt and a short, beige, leather skirt. Neither did much to hide her voluptuous body.

He watched her with unblinking eyes.

She had nice, long, slender legs. He wondered how soft they would be… and how strong against his own.

He took the cigar away from his lips and tapped it against his ashtray. He waved his hand to call the attention of a waiter.

'Yes, Mr. Lucus?'

'A drink for that beauty at the bar. On me.' He had not taken his eyes off of her.

The waiter looked over at the bar, where a number of women were sitting. But he knew exactly which one the man was referring to. The waiter knew the man's taste well.

Mr. Lucus often visited this male strip club. He was a solid heterosexual, but found that many alluring women frequented places like this. Women he could feast on. Women who would readily flock towards his trap.

'Yes sir. Anything else?'

'No.' He took a another swig.

The waiter nodded and hurried away.

The man continued to watch.

--

Rogue stared at the glass that had been placed before her. She looked up at the waiter with a confused expression on her delicate face.

'Ah didn't order another drink,' she said.

The waiter flashed her a stunning smile. 'Of course not. But Mr. Lucus did.'

Rogue raised a brow, as did Jean who had overheard.

'An' who 'xactly is Mr. Lucus?'

The waiter didn't point, but instead nodded his head to the far corner of the club. Hidden mostly in shadow, Rogue could make out the form of a man wearing a gray suit. She looked back at the waiter.

'Why's he buyin' me a drink?'

Jean chuckled, and waved the waiter off before he could answer. The waiter nodded, looking slightly offended, and left to continue on his rounds.

'What a silly question to ask,' Jean said, smirking.

Rogue narrowed her brows. 'Well Ah know why,' she said, defensively. 'What Ah meant was, why me?'

Jean rolled her eyes. 'Well you aren't exactly an ogre. Go see who the man is.'

Rogue's eyes widened as she stared at Jean in disbelief. 'No way! Ah ain't interested.'

'So?' Jean took the glass of whisky that had been placed before Rogue, and pressed it into the girl's hand. 'You always did before. Besides, it'll be fun.'

Rogue sighed. Yes, she usually played the game. And it was always a lot of fun to show the man why he had just made the mistake of buying her the drink in the first place. 'But Ah'm not in the mood. An' besides, Remy wou—'

'Would do nothing, because he doesn't need to know. Besides, you're not picking the guy up. You're just acting on his move, which he made first.' Jean half-smiled. 'Rogue… cheer up, will you? Remy will be home when you get back. Until then… have a little fun.'

Rogue looked down at the glass and pouted. 'Oh alraht.' She hopped off her stool and fixed her skirt. 'For ol' time's sake.'

She gave Jean a little wink, and sauntered off into the direction of the man.

--

He saw her coming before she had even decided to get off the stool. She sauntered towards him like a cat in heat.

He put out his cigar and leaned back in his chair. The closer she got, the more he saw… and the more he liked.

She had stunning green eyes.

Pouty, kissable lips.

A delicate chin.

A large, bouncing bosom.

Hypnotizing hips.

He loosened his gray tie and cleared his throat just as she reached his table. 'Good evening.'

Rogue looked down at the man. He was much older than her, perhaps in his late forties. But he was very good looking… in that wealthy, clean-cut way.

''Evenin', Mr. Lucus.'

'You know my name.' His voice was low and deep. It sent goose bumps running all over Rogue's flesh. 'Do I receive the pleasure of knowing yours?'

'Prob'ly not,' she said, putting on her sweetest smile. 'Ah came ta return your drink.'

The man smiled in return. She was southern, from what he could tell by the accent. And she was playing hard to get. He loved that in a woman.

'What if I kindly refuse to take it back?'

Rogue grinned and shrugged her shoulders. 'It's your money.'

She turned to leave the table when suddenly she felt a hand close over her bare one. Startled by the sudden sensation of feeling someone else's flesh against her own, she barely realized that the man's other hand had disappeared under her skirt to grope her behind. He had pulled her down onto his lap and his wet lips pressed against her bare neck.

'Wait, what are ya… don't!'

It happened too fast. Rogue saw a familiar hand fly between her and Mr. Lucus. There was a loud smacking sound as the man's face contorted in pain, stopping him from completing his sentence. Rogue was suddenly released, which threw her off balance. She crashed to the floor, just as the man hit the table, breaking it in half. Someone had leapt on top of him. Jean and Ororo were pulling Rogue off the floor, and Betsy was whooping and cheering as a crowd gathered around what appeared to be a full-blown fistfight.

Startled and somewhat disoriented from the fall, Rogue tried to push Jean out of her way to see what was happening. Jean finally gave in to Rogue's tugging… and suddenly Rogue could no longer breathe.

'REMY?!'

Three bouncers had entered the fight and were pulling the two men apart. The man known as Mr. Lucus broke out from the grip of one bouncer, who had seemed reluctant to grab hold of him in the first place.

'I'm alright,' said Mr. Lucus, smoothing out his suit. Blood was dripping from his nose. He stared coolly at his attacker. 'I didn't know animals were allowed in here.'

Remy struggled against the holds of the two other bouncers. His face was red with fury. A few minutes later he was disposed of outside the club, and Mr. Lucus was free to drive away in his Mercedes. Rogue burst out of the club, after finally getting away from the girls.

'Remy!' she panted, running towards the Cajun, who was standing just around the corner of the building. 'What on earth are ya—'

She stopped the moment she saw the look on his face.

'How could you?!' His fists were clenched and the veins in his neck were nearly popping with hot blood. Rogue flinched. He looked as if he were ready to hit something.

Seeing her suddenly frightened face, he tried to calm himself a bit by looking away.

Rogue had no idea what to make of this. 'Remy, Ah…'

'You lied to me,' he spat. 'I shoulda known you'd _whore_ around if you ever got de chance.'

Rogue's eyes widened and her mouth opened, but no sound came out. She couldn't have just heard what he had said. It wasn't making sense to her. 'What? No, Ah…'

'An' you didn't even tell me, chere. Dat was just cruel. I came here to see you and I find you letting a guy touch you all over.' He was finding it difficult to talk to her, let alone look at her.

'Remy… y-you know?' His words were taking awhile to sink in, but what was clear was that he had found out the truth about her secret. 'How…?'

He ignored her words. 'You didn't even tell me, Rogue. Gambit not good enough for you?' He was so mad right now that he couldn't even trust himself in the company of someone else. 'If dat be so, fine. But why'd you have to play me like dat? Why, Rogue?'

'Ah didn't mean ta hide it fro—'

He raised a hand to stop her from talking. She wasn't even denying her actions with that man. He gritted his teeth and started to walk away. 'Don't come after me, Rogue. I can't stand to look at you right now.'

Rogue stood rooted to the spot on which she stood, her mind reeling. This couldn't be happening…

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to find Ororo behind her.

'He left,' Rogue managed to say, her voice almost too low to hear. She could say no more, but Ororo understood. She sighed and wrapped her arms around Rogue's shoulders.

'It is okay, Rogue. A mere misunderstanding. We will fix it all in the morning.'

Rogue didn't hear the words. She could only feel the woman's heartbeat against her ear, and Remy's words echoing through her mind.


	9. Chapter 9: Enter, the Frost

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, blah blah blah, they belong to Marvel, blah blah blah

**Author's Note:** When I first wrote this story, years ago, I really disliked Emma Frost. So I used her as a bad guy. Now, however, she's grown on me, so I want to apologize to all her fans for abusing her in my story.

--

**Chapter #9: Enter, the Frost**

Remy threw off his helmet and kicked the motorbike stand into place. He slid off his Harley and threw his keys at the closing garage door. The keys shattered through the small window in the door and landed with a clang somewhere outside on the driveway.

'F--k!' he roared, forcing his hand through his disheveled hair. 'F--k.' His chest heaved as he tried to control his breathing, but nothing could calm the storm brewing in his heart. 'How could you, chere…'

Going into town to find his woman seemed like the best plan ever. He wanted to tell Rogue that he knew about her secret, and that he was okay with it. He, of all people, could understand the complications that arose for people to make these secrets in the first place. He was therefore the last person to punish Rogue for keeping one from him. And he had wanted to tell her this. He had wanted to tell her that everything would be fine from now on. He had wanted to seal that pact with a kiss.

He would never have guessed that behind his back she would be so… so…

'F--k.'

He stalked up the main steps and dragged himself over the threshold and into the mansion. The house was desirably empty.

It had hurt so much. Finding out where the girls were from the locals and then driving up to Lucy's Play Pen in the first place should have been warning enough, but Remy had ignored it. Rogue would have only gone to the club because the girls had forced her to. He was convinced of it. She would never have willingly gone. And even if she had, it wasn't to flounce around with men. Rogue enjoyed a good time…that's all there had been to it. As he had entered the club, he was okay with the fact that Rogue would want to explore the party scene. He was okay that she had chosen to participate at a strip club. But he was _not_ okay with seeing her straddling another man, his hands all up her skirt, and his mouth sucking at her neck. Her _bare_ neck.

'F--k.'

Remy stopped at the bottom of the grand staircase and looked up. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, then exhaled even slower. He sat down on the bottom step and let his face drop into the palm of his hands.

She had been flirting with a man who was touching her where he had no business touching. It would have been different if Rogue were single. Remy would have been just as mad, but he'd have had no right to be. The fact remained, however, that Rogue was _not_ single. Why, then, had she acted as if she was? From what Remy had seen, she had done nothing to stop the man's advances. She had practically allowed his caress. One glimpse of the scene and Remy had become part of it. When he had seen that man pull Rogue down onto his lap, it was as if the man were tainting the most precious thing Remy had. Rogue was his, and that meant that the man had to pay.

Remy had acted without thinking, but even now, sitting in the darkness of the mansion, he didn't regret his actions. The man got what was coming to him.

'F--k.'

Remy only wished the scene had not happened at all. In that one brief moment, Rogue had managed to break Remy's heart. He had tried so hard to make their relationship work. For the past two months he had dedicated every moment to her, and all the while kept a respectable physical distance from her. She had never even dropped a hint that it was safe to touch her, and although his body reacted in lust when he was near her, he had tried his hardest to ensure that she never noticed, and that she always remained comfortable and safe in his presence. But for what? While he was pampering her, she was letting a stranger take the right of her body.

Remy sighed. He was being stupid and naïve. Why wouldn't she want to explore? She was a woman, after all. He had no right stopping her from doing whatever she desired.

'F--k.' Then why did his heart protest?

Remy stood up and climbed the stairs. He walked quietly down the hallway and pushed through the door to his room. Instead of stripping himself of clothing like he normally would have, he simply fell into his bed and closed his eyes.

If Rogue wanted to spread her wings and fly, then he would let her. If she didn't want him, then he would respect that. And clearly she didn't need him. He loved her enough to let her go.

'F--k.'

He turned onto his stomach and groaned into the mattress. Why did things always f--k up for him when they were going so perfectly? What had he done now to ruin what they had?

He felt like such a fool. It was the first time Remy had ever wanted something so badly. He should have known that God wouldn't deal him a good hand. He never had before.

Never.

--

Two weeks had passed since that night and Rogue had only seen Remy once. Even that had been a fleeting glimpse before he had disappeared into the hanger for a mission. She wanted, no _needed_, to talk to him, but he seemed to be avoiding her. He was never there at any of the meals, they didn't have one danger room session together, and she never spotted him anywhere in the mansion between classes. He had become invisible, and this greatly bothered Rogue. Surely he wasn't _still_ mad?

The girls had assured Rogue that Remy trusted her enough to realize that she hadn't purposely encouraged Mr. Lucus; that she was the victim here, not the instigator. And yet, she could see the doubt in the eyes of her friends. In their eyes she could see disappointment in Remy… as if they knew he would screw this up somehow. He had acted rashly, when he really should have trusted the girl he loved. And as the days grew in number and Remy still hadn't shown any desire to see her, Rogue's confidence began to dwindle even more. She didn't blame him. She blamed herself. And she knew he blamed her as well. Perhaps she had broken his trust. This very notion killed her. How could Remy have such little faith in her? She loved him more than anything and he _knew_ that. Or at least… he had once.

She wanted desperately to remind him that she was his, and no one else's. She felt empty. She had always been the one to keep her distance from him; both physically and emotionally. Now that she could, and very much desired, to close that gap, it was _he_ who was pushing her away.

And for what?

For a misunderstanding. Ororo had been wrong. It wasn't something that could be easily fixed. To be fixed, Rogue needed to tell Remy what had really happened. To tell him, she needed his time.

And apparently he had none left for her.

Rogue leaned against the willow tree she had been sitting under. It wasn't fair. The control of her powers was to bring about only happiness for her and her love. Not more heartache.

Not more pain.

Not more…

Rogue clenched her jaw. Remy would be back from his mission that night. That's when she'd make her move. Whether he wanted to or not, she was going to steal his time and demand that he face her. She was tired of tiptoeing around his anger. It was time she faced it. And it was time to break the routine of pining away for him without acting. It was time to get what she wanted.

She got up and stalked off towards the mansion.

--

Remy leaned back in his chair, the buckle of his seatbelt vibrating against his midriff. He could see Cyclops in the cockpit signaling to Jean that he was about to land. Jean's soft voice could be heard over the intercom confirming the landing. Behind him, Remy could here the prominent 'shinkt' of Logan's claws as he extracted them time and again. Remy deduced that the Canadian was bored. After the mission they had just had, anything in comparison would be boring.

Beside him, he could hear the soft rustle of long, sweet smelling hair. He looked over and gave Emma Frost a dashing smile. During the last few days, Remy had gotten well acquainted with the White Queen. The mission involved undercover investigation, and Remy had paired with Emma as a couple to bring on the bust of an underground mutant gang. During the long nights in their dingy motel room, Remy didn't exactly see the woman Emma was beneath all the hardcore sex appeal. Instead, he saw the woman that _made_ that appeal so sexy.

Remy had always considered Emma to be a bit too… well… _easy_. The way she constantly threw herself at Scott Summers was anything but attractive. But Remy quickly realized that there was more to Emma than what he had assumed. She was a woman of seduction, of mystery, and of hunger. She was the type of woman Remy had found himself preying on again and again before he had come to join the X-Men, and before he had met Rogue.

Rogue.

Pushing her out of his mind was proving harder than he thought. Everything reminded him of her. He could still smell her sweet scent on his body… and it infuriated him. How was he supposed to forget her if she was haunting him every moment of every day? He had maintained a good distance from her. He had managed to barely see her since her return from that weekend outing. Yet the distance did nothing. He thought he was doing the right thing by creating this distance. After all, it was painfully obvious to him that Rogue no longer desired his company. She had made no attempt to talk to him, and he wasn't about to go crawling back to her. But why was it so hard to stay _away_ from her? Thoughts of her continued to deprive his soul of any peace.

Ironically, Remy had found himself talking with Emma about his woes during this mission, and found her to be a good listener. She was a telepath, to be sure, and probably already knew his feelings before he even told her. But she was patient with him and listened to all he had to say.

Then she would provide her advice. Perhaps Scott could explain the dangers of Emma's advice, but Scott could hardly be considered a friend of Remy's… and Remy was new to Emma's manipulation.

Scott eased the Blackbird in to the hanger and flicked a few buttons to turn the engines off.

'Home, sweet home,' he said, as he hastily unbuckled. He had been away from the mansion for nearly two weeks, and wanted nothing more than to bury his face against Jean's sensuous neck. 'We'll brief the others about our mission first thing in the morning,' he said, as he opened the jet's doors. 'You guys did great.' He flashed his team a quick smile, and then disappeared onto the platform where his wife was waiting for their arrival.

Remy was less anxious to get back to the mansion. He took his time unbuckling and gathering his things. He could feel Logan watching him but refrained from calling it to attention. The last thing he wanted right now was an argument with Wolverine.

'Hurry it up,' Logan growled, as Emma also unbuckled herself. 'I gotta check over the jet, and that ain't happening with you two staying on it.'

'We're leaving, Logan,' Emma said, in that sultry tone of hers. 'No need to get your hair all in a knot.'

Logan growled, and the two quickly got off onto the platform.

'Why must he always be so rude?' Emma asked, as she fell into step beside the Cajun.

'Don't know,' Remy said, with a shrug. 'Must be de nature of de man.' He glanced around the platform, as if expecting someone to be waiting for him, then frowned. _Don't be stupid_, he thought. _Why'd she be waiting for you anyways?_

'Did you say something?' Emma asked, suddenly. She was looking at Remy closely.

'Uhhh… no.' Remy gave Emma a reassuring smile.

'Ah. I thought you were answering the question I asked you a minute ago.'

Remy grinned sheepishly. 'Ask again.'

Emma laughed, then said, 'I asked if I could borrow the _Odyssey_ from you.'

It took a moment for Remy to understand what she was saying. Then he remembered that one of their late night talks had revolved around literature. Emma was a very well read woman, and Remy had a vast collection of stolen books.

'Sure t'ing. Untouched and spanking new. Want to pick it up now?'

Emma nodded, and instead of turning left off the stairs to the north wing, she took a right into the south, where the male dormitories were.

'You know, Gambit, I've never been inside your room before,' she said, winking.

Remy gave Emma a sly smile. 'You make it a habit of visiting de ot'ers, eh?'

Emma chuckled and smacked Remy playfully against the shoulder. 'Wouldn't _you_ like to know.'

Remy also chuckled as he inserted his key and turned his doorknob. His laugh instantly caught in his throat the moment he stepped into his room.

'What's wrong?' Emma asked, stepping in behind him. Her question was quickly answered.

Sitting on Remy's bed, with a deck of cards open and a game of solitaire in place, was Rogue. She smiled as Remy had entered, but that smile vanished when Emma had walked in a second later.

'Welcome back,' Rogue said, her tone unreadable.

Remy was at a loss for words. He had not expected this at all, and usually he was really good with expecting the unexpected. Before he could ask Rogue what she was doing here, Emma beat him to the punch. 'What are _you_ doing in Gambit's room?' Emma closed the door behind her and placed both hands on her hips.

Rogue eyed the other woman, and her expression, like her tone, was unreadable. 'What are _you_ doin' here?'

Emma smirked. 'I was invited.' She sauntered over to Remy's bed and sat down. The soft dent her body made in the mattress caused the game of solitaire to spoil. The cards slid out of their piles.

Rogue's eyes darted to Remy. _Why is he invitin' Frost to his bedroom… _she thought, though she could only think of one answer. 'Ah was waitin' for ya to get home.'

Remy averted his eyes and opened the door to his room. 'We can talk in de morning, Rogue,' he said. 'Remy t'ink it best you leave now.'

Rogue remained where she was, her arms crossed over her chest. 'Ah ain't leavin'. We need ta talk.'

'Didn't you hear what the man said?' Emma interrupted, with a wave of arrogance definite in her tone. 'He wants you to leave. So leave.'

Rogue gave Emma a nasty look. 'Ah don't recall addressin' _you_, Miss Frost.'

'Give it a rest, Rogue.' Emma stood up. 'Now, Remy and I would like some privacy. He's not interested in your blabber.' She made to pat Rogue on the shoulder, but Rogue was too fast. Before Emma could even raise her arm, Rogue had seized it and twisted it behind Emma's back.

'Talk again,' Rogue threatened, anger searing through her emerald eyes. 'Ah dare ya.' She tightened her grip around Emma's wrist. Emma gave a short yelp.

'Rogue!' Remy closed the gap between him and the women, and grabbing Rogue by the elbow, swung her off Emma and towards the door. 'Stop being stupid, woman!'

Rogue clenched her fists and glared into his red-on-black eyes. 'AH'M bein' stupid?!' she gritted between clenched teeth. 'Ah'm not the one invitin' the resident Bitch to mah bedroom.'

'Dat's enough, Rogue,' Remy spat, feeling his own anger rise within him. He wasn't sure why he was getting so mad. 'Just get out.'

For a moment neither spoke. All three people stood staring at each other in silence. Finally, Rogue backed away through the door. 'Ah don't know why Ah even thought we would be able ta talk things through,' she said, a soft tremble present in her voice. 'Ah shoulda known you'd be quick to find a replacement.' She grabbed the door and slammed it behind her. The pictures on the walls fell with a loud clatter as broken glass spewed over the floor.

Emma resumed her spot on Remy's bed, apparently unphased by the entire incident. 'So, she took that well, didn't she?' she commented. She had a wide grin plastered on her face.

Remy gave her a nasty look. 'Took what well?' He walked over to his bookcase and pulled out the Odyssey. He threw it on the bed beside Emma. 'Dere's de book. Have a good night.'

Emma stared at the book, then at Remy. 'You want me to leave so soon, do you?' She was still grinning.

'Oui. Remy needs his sleep. Good night.'

Like a bird whose wings had been ruffled, Emma shuddered and stood up from the bed. 'If that's what you want. I'll see you later.' She took the book and walked towards the door. 'Don't let her get to you. Temper tantrums in a woman are the last thing you need.'

She gave him a sly smile and left. Remy stared at the closed door for a long while, Rogue's face before she had left flashing in his mind. As she had closed the door behind her, Remy was almost sure he had seen her eyes grow wet. Her anger aside, she had been hurt. Seeing him with Emma was the last thing she had expected, and it had affected her in all the wrong ways.

_Good_, Remy thought, as he pulled off his trench coat and flung it on a chair. _Now she knows how Remy felt when he saw dat man touch her_. He sighed. _Remy, you selfish ass. She only wanted to chat. Why'd you let her t'ink somet'ing been happening 'tween you and Emma?_

Remy rubbed his tired face with his hands. He then grabbed a dustbin and a duster and bent down to clean up the broken glass.

Talk. She had wanted to talk. So what? No amount of talking could ever undo what she had done. She had no right getting angry at him for inviting Emma to his room. For whatever reasons.

But Remy couldn't help but feel guilty. The very act of _wanting_ to talk should have been enough for him to realize that perhaps she had her own side of what had happened. A side he wasn't aware of. She had wanted to tell him, and he… he had pushed her away.

He had hurt Rogue tonight, and no matter how much he thought she deserved it, he couldn't erase the pained look on her face as she had left from his room.

He deposited the broken glass in the dustbin and stripped his body of his clothes. He needed a shower, badly, but he was just too tired to take it now. He fell into his bed, causing the cards Rogue had been playing with to fly in various directions. She had been sitting on his bed for who knows how long, waiting for him to return, but the only thing he could smell was Emma's extremely strong perfume.

It occurred to him suddenly that perhaps Emma had planned this encounter. After all, she was a telepath. She must have sensed Rogue waiting for him in his bedroom. That was probably why she had asked him for the book. She wanted this encounter to occur, and like a fool he had fallen into her plan. He had inadvertently thrown Rogue out, an act that suggested he was choosing Emma over her.

Remy groaned and buried his head in his pillow. What had he done?


	10. Chapter 10: Venting Frustrations

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, blah blah blah, they belong to Marvel, blah blah blah

**Author's Note:** I've included two new segments in this chapter for the original readers: Rogue in her bedroom, and Remy in the DR. To my new readers, please enjoy! I hope this story is meeting with your expectations. ;

--

**Chapter #10: Venting Frustrations**

Logan leaned back in his chair and watched as Rogue poked at her sausage with a fork. On this particular morning nearly all the X-Men had gathered in the eating hall for breakfast. It was always like this after a team had returned from a mission. People made the effort to wake up in time for breakfast to either greet the members back, or get the scoop firsthand on what had happened.

Like usual, Rogue had taken her seat in front of the resident Canadian. Both people usually sat at the end of the long table: Rogue sat away from the others because she liked eating with her gloves off, and Logan sat away from the others because he usually devoured everything on his plate in one messy swipe, which, of course, made the others lose their appetites.

He had just finished telling Rogue about the mission and hadn't failed to notice her wayward attitude. She was usually a very good listener; always enjoying the battle scenes and hearing Logan describing his various combat techniques. This morning, however, she seemed agitated and annoyed. Logan didn't have to ask for the reason. He had known the moment Scott had paired Remy and Emma up that the result would be disastrous.

No one except Ororo, Jean, and Betsy knew the details of what had happened when Remy had gone after Rogue a few weekends ago. Neither of the girls spoke a word of it to anyone else, which was very rare considering all three ran the gossip circle, and since none spoke of the incident, it only confirmed for Logan the seriousness of it. If neither Ororo, Jean, or Betsy felt it their place to discuss what had gone down, then whatever had happened must have been really _really_ serious. No one dared talk to Remy or Rogue about it directly, and neither seemed in search of emptying out his or her mind.

Well… at least Rogue didn't seem to. Logan was sure Remy had confided in Emma. It was obvious the way Emma seemed so content and… cocky. He suspected that in a few hours the news of what had happened would be on the tongues of everyone. Emma was just as bad as the other girls when it came to keeping secrets.

Logan was sure from the beginning that whatever had happened had been the Cajun's fault, and seeing Emma drool all over the rat didn't help Logan's opinion of the man. He grunted as Remy slouched into the eating hall just then, looking exhausted and ruffled.

Rogue looked up to see who had entered, saw, and then stood from the table.

'Where're you headin', darlin'?' Logan asked. 'You haven't finished yer grub.'

'Ah ain't hungry,' Rogue said, shortly. She grabbed her plate and headed off towards the kitchen, saying absolutely nothing to Remy as she pushed past him.

Remy set his jaw, ignored her and the looks he was getting from his teammates, and took his seat. Hank passed him his coffee.

'Black, just as you like it,' said the doctor, grinning.

Remy nodded in thanks, and took a long sip. He put the mug down and felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked to his right and found Emma smiling at him comfortingly.

'How was your night?' she whispered, so only he could hear.

Remy shrugged his shoulders. 'Like all de rest.'

From across the table, Ororo eyed the two suspiciously. Emma must have felt the woman's eyes on her because she moved back into her chair and distractedly bit a piece of her toast.

Ororo frowned, got out of her chair, took up her own plate, and headed into the kitchen. There, she found Rogue washing her plate at the sink. 'It is always nice to have the entire team eat together,' she said, easing herself beside Rogue. 'It seems that with the complexity of the teaching schedule and the popping up of missions, we are hardly in the same spot at the same time.'

She looked down at Rogue, who was vigorously scrubbing her extremely clean plate. Water had splashed down the front of her uniform.

'Here,' Ororo said, gently, extending her hand for the plate. 'I will dry that for you.'

'Ah'm not… done…' Rogue said, severely. She was holding the plate so hard that it cracked and broke in her hands. 'Damn!' She flung the shards into the sink, causing Ororo to jump back a bit. Rogue looked at the startled woman and frowned. 'Ah'm sorry, Storm. Ah just… Ah just don't feel raht at the moment.'

'Totally understandable,' Ororo said, carefully picking the pieces of glass out of the sink and depositing them into the garbage can. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

Rogue sighed, her breath causing her white bangs to flip up. 'Nah, Ah'm fine.'

Ororo nodded, but looked unconvinced. 'Well, if you ever nee—' She stopped talking when her eyes fell on the man coming in through the doorway.

'Hey, Stormy.'

Rogue didn't look up, but clenched her fists into tight balls. Ororo didn't smile at Remy, like she normally would have. With a nod, she casually took her leave, leaving the two alone together. Rogue took a step after Ororo but Remy grabbed her hand.

'Let go,' she said, her tone determined.

'Non, not until we talk.'

Rogue shot her head around and gave Remy such a look that he wished he had been lying in his grave. 'So _now_ ya wanna talk?'

'Rogue, I'm sorry 'bout last night. I didn't expect you to be in my room.'

'Yea, whatevah.'

'Rogue, just listen—'

Rogue wrenched her hand away from his and glared at him. 'No, YOU listen. Ah don't have ta stand for your crap anymore, Gambit. Ah wanted ta talk last night, and you didn't. Now you wanna talk, and Ah don't.'

'C'mon! You're being selfish!' Remy smacked his head the moment he spoke, knowing he had just crossed the line.

'AH'M being selfish?!' she cried out. 'Yah're the one trippin' around with that slut!'

Remy clenched his jaw. 'Emma is _not_ a slut. Don't be rude, chere.'

'Oh, Ah'm so sorry,' Rogue exclaimed, her tone dripping with sarcasm. 'Ah didn't mean ta diss your girlfriend.'

Remy clenched the side of his trench coat tightly in his fists, fighting the urge to break something. Rogue was beginning to test his nerves. 'She's not my girlfriend, Rogue. YOU are, remember?'

Rogue laughed bitterly. 'Oh, so NOW ya remember. Ya didn't seem ta think so last night.'

Remy's eyes narrowed. 'Don't pull dis shit wit' me, Rogue.' He pointed one sharp finger at her. 'You're de one who cheated!'

'Cheated?!' Rogue cried, her eyes widening. 'Don't even start with me, Gambit. Don't ya dare.'

'Fine!' Remy roared, slamming his fist on the counter.

'FINE!' Rogue screamed in return. She gave him one nasty look, then turned on her heel and fled out of the kitchen.

After she had left, Remy cursed profusely and kicked the garbage can hard, sending its contents flying in all directions.

'You better clean that up, bub.'

Remy whipped around and saw Logan standing in the doorway Rogue had just flown through. 'Get lost.'

Logan grinned, extracting one sharp claw to clean the scrambled eggs caught in his teeth. 'Two seconds ago someone I really care for flew outta here looking like death had just bitten her in the ass. Seeing her like that tells me I need to knock someone out.' His grin widened. 'That someone would be you, wouldn't it?'

Remy closed his eyes and sighed. This was just what he didn't need. 'Dis ain't your issue, mon ami. Stay out of it.'

Logan shrugged up one shoulder. 'I can't. Rogue's like a sister to me. You mess with her, I kick your ass. You break her heart, I kill you.'

Remy looked at Logan for a long moment before deciding to leave the scene. Just as he turned out of the kitchen, he looked back and said, 'It isn't just her heart dat be breakin', Wolverine. She spun de web. I can't get out.'

'That don't mean nothin' to me, Cajun.'

Remy shrugged and left. Logan flared his nostrils. 'And don't you dare meddle in their affairs, Frost.' Emma, who had been standing behind Logan during the last few minutes, chuckled. Logan turned around and gave her a threatening look. 'I'm serious. Ruin what they have, and I'll turn you into ice cream.'

Emma waved her hand, as if pushing Logan's threat to the side. 'What they _have_ is nothing, Logan.'

'I'm not kidding, Frost.'

Emma laughed. 'Don't you worry, short-stuff. I never chase the prey. They all come willingly to me.'

'That's what I'm fearin',' Logan admitted, retracting his claw. 'That Cajun'll be dancing in yer lap in no time. An' I don't care so long as Rogue don't, but if she does…' He extracted all three and slid them just over his throat. Emma shuddered.

'Don't worry, I'll play nice.'

Logan nodded, but for some reason, he just couldn't believe her.

--

Rogue sat before her dresser mirror, glaring at her reflection. The eyes staring back at her were angry. The cheeks were flushed red with fury. The lips quivering in rage. She could feel a headache rising at her temples and the need to throw something at her mirror caused her to tightly clench her fists at her side.

There were so many things she was mad about right now. She was mad that Emma was allowed to strut around in skimpy clothes. She was mad that Remy had probably spent the night with the slut. She was mad that Remy had called _her_ selfish. She was mad that he had accused _her _of cheating. She was mad that she had failed her personal mission of talking things through with him. But she was mad most of all because for each of these situations, she had come out the weakest.

Rogue could be called any number of things, but "weak" wasn't one of them. Physically she could lift over fifty tons and was considered the powerhouse of the team. In terms of her personality, she was stubborn and hard and didn't take crap from anyone.

And yet here she was. Everyone seemed to be getting the better of her, and in all cases she kept losing.

Rogue's eyes fluttered down to her neck, where one could make out the hints of a fading welt. The anger in her body bled through the tears now slipping slowly down her cheeks. There was no longer any frustration over such tears. After weeks of flashbacks to that one scene in Lucy's Play Pen, Rogue had gotten used to the embarrassment she often felt after crying over what had happened; crying silently, alone in bed, where she couldn't escape the fear and terror that came every time she saw Mr. Lucus's face flash through her mind.

She reached up and touched the bruise at her neck. It was finally beginning to disappear, but the scar within would always remain. Rogue had never felt so weak in her entire life. The shock of that man sliding his hands up her skirt had knocked all instinct from her body. It wasn't until she had felt his wet lips pressing against her neck that she had realized the impact of what was happening. And yet, it wasn't just this sexual assault that wrought such fear in her that even now, weeks later, she couldn't help but shudder at the thought. The fear also stemmed from the realization that her powers had not kicked in. She had been completely vulnerable. Turning her powers off was becoming second nature, but turning them back _on_?

Rogue's powers were always "on". Like any mutant, her ability to absorb the powers of others, to fly, and to exert extreme strength were as natural as walking, talking, and sleeping. She didn't have to think or concentrate to do them. She just did. But to turn her powers "off", Rogue had to maintain a certain amount of control. In order to touch another, she had to mentally contain her powers within the walls Jean had erected in her mind.

And this was becoming easier and easier. Rogue practiced every day. When she wasn't in the danger room, or when she wasn't in her uniform, she would turn her powers off. That night, her had been practicing. But when Mr. Lucus had grabbed her, why hadn't her powers kicked in, like they always did when she let go of the concentration? Where was the glitch?

Rogue shuddered. If Remy hadn't come at that moment, what would have happened to her? Without her powers, Rogue was just a woman, and no match for Mr. Lucus.

Rogue reached out for her foundation and applied a fresh layer on top of the bruise. She had been sexually assaulted, deduced to feeling weak and penetrated, and yet Remy was walking around under the assumption that she had been cheating on him. She felt like throwing up.

Had he spent the night with Emma? Had he touched Emma with the same gentleness his eyes always held for her? Was Emma experiencing now what Rogue had always dreamed of?

Rogue stood up from the stool before her dresser and, on weak legs, walked towards the bathroom. Her heart felt sick.

--

Remy threw his last charged card. It was enough to destroy the last of the Danger Room 'bots. He dropped to his knees, trying to catch his breath. Around him lay the debris and remains of numerous such 'bots, parts of ships, buildings, torn trees, and severed emotions.

He ran a dirty hand through his hair, where he could feel sweat and blood mixing at his brow.

'So this is where you run off to when you're having a bad day.'

Remy looked up and saw Emma walking towards him, holding out a towel. Remy frowned. Had he forgotten to lock the DR door?

'T'anks,' he muttered, taking the towel from her. He stood and stretched. His muscles ached and he could feel the blood escaping a wound on his outer thigh.

'You have been in here for hours, Gambit. Let's take a break.' She snapped her fingers and instantly the mess around them vanished, and was replaced by a posh looking parlour with lavish couches, glass tables, and a set of silverware. 'Tea?'

Remy contemplated for a moment, and then decided that it would take less effort to walk to that comfy looking couch than to make his way to the changing room. He took a seat on the closest couch. Emma took a seat right beside him.

'What you be doing here?' he asked, as he watched her pour him a cup of tea.

She held out the cup to him and smiled, her perfect teeth glinting in the dim light. 'You seemed out of sorts this morning. I thought that perhaps you wanted to talk about things.'

Remy held the cup in his hands but failed to take a sip. 'I'm not in de mood for talking.'

He knew that Emma wasn't responsible for how things were turning out between him and Rogue. He knew when to take responsibility for his actions. But he no longer felt it was appropriate to discuss his feelings with her. He had heard Emma talking earlier with Hank and Ororo, and she seemed to have been dropping considerable hints that she had spent the night with him. Neither Hank nor Ororo seemed surprised, and this bothered him. Hadn't he proven already that he could be a one-woman guy if he wanted to?

Or could he? Emma, who sat with her legs crossed, had a hand on his knee, and Remy had no desire to move it. Sure, she was spreading rumours about their relationship, but he wasn't bothered by it. He didn't care what people thought of him, and as far as he was concerned, he was practically single again.

Practically…

He leaned forward and put the cup down on the coffee table. He didn't want to be single. He wanted to be in a relationship with Rogue. A happy, healthy relationship. Could he forgive her for her actions? He had spent these last few hours in the DR contemplating this very question as he drove his body to its limit. Could he forgive Rogue's betrayal?

'Hmm. There's a storm in your mind, Remy…' Emma reached up and smoothed a few strands away from Remy's face. Without meaning to, Remy leaned his head against her hand. It had been months since he had last felt the touch of a woman.

'Just t'inking, petite,' he said, closing his eyes.

'About Rogue?'

Remy nodded. Emma's hand had moved down to the back of his neck, where she stopped and began to massage his muscles.

'And?'

'I don't know. I been in love wit' Rogue forever. I can't forget dat.'

'But…?'

'But we always hit a dead end. She be able to touch now, but it don't change not'ing. We still be hitting de wall.'

'What do you plan to do about it?'

'Dat be de problem, Emma. I don't know. She wronged me. I need de time to get over dat. After dat, we'll see.'

'And in the meantime?'

'In de meantime…' He looked down into Emma's glowing blue eyes. 'In de meantime I need to figure out what I want.'

'Well, then. Maybe I can help you.' Emma lifted her head and kissed Remy on the mouth.

He remained absolutely still, stunned by Emma's action. Then, slowly, he began to kiss her in return. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he brought his own around her slim waist. He didn't know why he was kissing her, but he wanted to feel the sensations of a woman. He wanted to feel excited and he wanted to feel like he could do something about it. He wanted to satisfy his body and to feel the heat of passion. As he kissed Emma, he wanted to feel his longing come to an end.

But he felt nothing. As he kissed her, he felt nothing but her lips against his own. Inside him everything felt hallow and empty. There was no sensation, no passion. No longing.

He pulled away and stood up.

'What's wrong?' Emma asked. She was clearly surprised that he had broken free.

'Dis be wrong.' He ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

'Wrong?!' She sounded insulted. 'I am never wrong when it comes to this art.' Clearly she meant sex.

Remy turned and looked at her apologetically. 'It not be you, Emma. I'm sorry I encouraged you. Dat be wrong of me. I'm sorry.'

'Oh, stop apologizing,' she said, straightening up. She sounded thoroughly annoyed. 'What's wrong with you?'

Remy couldn't explain to her what was wrong. He had felt nothing kissing Emma. There were no feelings within him for her that he could draw upon. At the same time he felt annoyed and disgusted that his heart swelled with feelings for Rogue… and he had never gotten close to kissing _her_. How was Rogue able to have such a powerful affect on him? Was this love? Or something stronger?

In his stubborn heart Rogue had betrayed him, and yet he could not do the same. He could not betray Rogue. His body wouldn't allow it. His thoughts wouldn't allow it. His broken heart wouldn't allow it.

He clenched his fists at his sides. The confusion coursed through his being. He wanted to vent this unexplained frustration.

'Where are you going?' Emma demanded, standing up.

Remy was walking towards the door. 'To solve dis mess.'


	11. Chapter 11: Dangerous Territory

_Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, blah blah blah, they belong to Marvel, blah blah blah_

**Author's Note:** For all of you curious, Simon Lucus is an original character :)

--

**Chapter #11: Dangerous Territory**

Remy rapped his knuckles gently against the soft wooden door to the attic. He waited patiently for a few moments, not sure what he was doing here, but not wanting to leave either. He held up his hand to knock again, when the door opened and the fresh scent of mint invaded his space.

'Remy.' Ororo raised one perfect brow as she inspected the man before her.

'Can I come in?' She stood still for so long that Remy feared she would say no. Instead, she moved out of the way and ushered him in. He stepped inside, exhaling slowly, relieved that she hadn't turned him away. Remy, who usually always caught his breath upon entering Ororo's room – which would make any greenhouse jealous – went straight for her plush couch and sat down, his eyes focused on a spot on the floor between his feet. 'Can we talk?'

'Yes.' Ororo closed the door and glided over to him, her long hair flowing in a mystic breeze. 'I have been waiting to reprimand you.'

'Reprimand me?' Remy looked up at her, confusion written throughout his expression. 'For what?'

Ororo's eyes widened for a brief moment, and then she frowned. 'Remy, please tell me there is the slightest bit of remorse left within you for your actions.'

'My actions?' he said, his voice tensing with anger. 'What did _I_ do?!' Of course, he knew perfectly well what he had done… but he didn't like Ororo's tone of voice, especially since he was here to resolve things.

Ororo sighed, and took a seat beside her friend. She was hoping that Remy had at least reconsidered his opinion of Rogue. Obviously he had not.

'First you accuse the woman you love of cheating on you, then you shun her attempt to clear that _misunderstanding_, and then you flaunt around a new relationship with someone you have known for barely two weeks, knowing full well the impact this is happening on the woman who actually loves you.'

Ororo could see Remy's jaw working in agitation. He made no response, but the anger in his eyes was evident.

'Honestly!' Ororo exclaimed in exasperation. 'Will you not listen to your own reasoning?'

'I saw what I saw, Stormy. Not'ing you say will change de facts.' Why did he always have to bring up that night? Remy felt frustrated with himself. _And why I be feeling dis mad?!_

'The facts? Do you even know what they are?' She couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'You did not even consider other possibilities. Did it ever occur to you that Rogue had been assaulted?'

Remy's head shot up, his eyes burning with an emotion Ororo could not name. What she _could _name was the confusion conquering the anger on Remy's face. 'What?'

Ororo sighed, and placed a hand on Remy's knee. 'As far as I know, that man had bought Rogue a drink. She returned it to him because she was not interested. She had spent the entire night yearning to return home to _you_. She hadn't so much as gazed at another man. Of course, this stranger had his intentions, and before Rogue knew what was going on, he had reached out and…' Ororo shook her head. 'I do not know all the details, but I trust Rogue enough to know that this story holds more truth than your own foolish version. Did you not see the look of dismay and terror on Rogue's face before you decided to clobber the man?'

Remy shook his head, his mouth slightly open. Ororo had a solid point. Remy had been so blinded by his own rage that he hadn't stopped to think about other possibilities. He was so determined to be the victim in this situation that he hadn't stopped to realize that perhaps Rogue was one as well.

'But… Storm…'

'"But" nothing. How could you even dare to think that Rogue would be capable of doing such a thing, Remy? If she wanted to explore with other men, why would she have tried so hard at a relationship with _you_? Why would she have kept her new control a secret from _everyone_, knowing that having the secret revealed would cause complications in her relationship with you – a relationship she would risk nothing in fear of tarnishing it? Why would she attempt to speak with you after you accused her of being a whore?'

Remy flinched. He couldn't hear anymore. This was too overwhelming. He stood up and went to the window, inhaling and exhaling slowly. What a fool he had been. He knew that what Ororo was saying was pure common sense. Deep down he had known that he was letting his anger cloud his better judgment. Was this why he couldn't force Rogue out of his mind, even when he was kissing Emma? Remy reached up and inadvertently rubbed his lips with the back of his hand. Rogue loved him. He had seen that love in her eyes when he and Emma had found her in his bedroom. Instead of nurturing that love, he had ignored it and had replaced it with pain. He had been so upset that she had kept the control of her powers a secret from him that he had refused to consider her feelings.

He could hear Ororo moving behind him, and in a moment, her hand was on his shoulder.

'I should have known,' he mumbled. 'I should have seen de signs.'

'Yes, you should have,' Ororo said. Her words were harsh, but her tone was sad. 'I personally believe that your anger over the fact that she hid her control over her abilities from you is just. She should have shared this information with you. However, I also believe that you, of all people, should have understood why she _did_ keep this secret. Rogue was assaulted, and instead of comforting her, you turned it around and made it her fault. You do realize this, do you not?'

Remy nodded, his head still lowered. He felt so ashamed.

'I do not know what you have with Emma, and I know it is not my place to pry into your personal life. But I will advise you to reconsider your decision. You and Rogue had… _have_… something special, and I would hate to see that wash away into nothingness.' She gave his shoulder a squeeze. 'Rogue is probably confused by this entire incident. Why wouldn't she be? She has never, ever, thought of another man the way she thinks of you. Having you turn your back on her makes her feel… unqualified to feel the love she yearns for. The Rogue we know as a teammate is sassy, rambunctious, and colourful. But deep down she is a child in need of love that I thought… that the entire team thought… only you could provide. Obviously, you no longer wish to.'

Remy turned around with a groan, his heart straining against the confines of his body. 'Stop. Please.' He ran his hand through his hair, fighting the burn in his eyes. He had made a huge mistake.

Ororo spread her arms and embraced him. 'Do you love her?'

Remy nodded. 'I've made a big mistake, Stormy. God, a terrible mistake.'

She pulled away and gazed into his eyes. 'Yes, you did. But you can fix it.'

Remy shook his head. 'I don't know how. She tried to talk to me… and like de fool I am I pushed her away.'

Ororo nodded. 'Yes, that was extremely foolish of you. I could have wrung your neck myself. And Emma?'

'Not'ing. She means not'ing to me. We had a good time on de mission, but talking is as far as I let it go wit' her. Misunderstanding or non, even at dat time Rogue still owned dis Cajun's heart.' He decided to leave out the part of kissing her. He didn't feel strong enough to endure another one of Ororo's lectures.

'I am glad,' Ororo said, smiling for the first time during this conversation. 'But you need to let Rogue know this.' Her smile faded. 'She is hurting. I understand that you have been hurting as well, but Rogue's pain is unjust. She does not deserve this punishment. And now, with Emma in the picture…' Storm frowned. 'As far as Rogue is concerned, she probably thinks your relationship with Emma is a physical one, if not an emotional one. I thought so myself until now. If this is the case, Rogue's confidence has shattered. She was already self-conscious when she thought of being physical with you. Thinking that you are engaged in something physical with Emma will only cause her to compare herself to the White Queen, and knowing what Rogue is like, she will most certainly think herself inadequate in comparison.'

Remy nodded. Rogue? Inadequate? The very idea seemed bizarre. 'I'll fix it, petite. Give Remy some time.'

Ororo nodded. 'I trust you. Just… do not _wait_ for the right chance. You need to make your own chances. And quite frankly, I do not trust Emma at all.'

--

A soft breeze blew through the open window, causing the papers to flutter from the open file. Simon grabbed them quickly before they fluttered from his desk. He placed them carefully back into the file, but not before holding up the four by six photograph of his emerald eyed obsession. He gazed at the image of the woman with tantalized eyes. He would never give up.

Never, until he had her.

There was a knock at his door and he hastily tucked the photograph and the file into his desk.

'Come in.'

A short man, roughly forty, with a receding hairline and pompous belly, strolled into the office with a rather smug expression plastered on his face.

'I did it, Mr. Lucus. All the invitations have been dispatched.'

Simon smiled, and leaned back in his chair.

'Good, Creevy. Very good.'

'But sir, can I ask why you invited those mut—'

'What is this fundraiser all about, Creevy, hmm?'

'It's about school and—'

'And teaching, Creevy. I am raising money for today's education system, and these mutants run one of the best school's around.'

'But, they're…'

'They are mutants.'

'Yes sir.'

Simon grinned. 'Their mutations make no difference to me. And they shouldn't to you either.'

'Of course, sir.'

'Good. Now make sure you confirm the guest list and show it to me a day before the party.'

'Yes sir.' Creevy looked at his boss nervously. 'Are you looking for someone in particular to show up, sir?'

'Perhaps.' Simon grinned, and waved his hand to dismiss his assistant. As Creevy shut the door behind him, he pulled the picture out of his draw. 'Perhaps a certain southern belle…'

--

'But I don't get it,' Betsy said, staring at the cream coloured, embossed, expensive-smelling invitation. 'Why would they invite the entire staff, instead of a representative like all the other fundraisers? I mean, don't get me wrong. I don't mind the invite, especially when it's an open bar, but it seems a bit fishy to me.'

Some of the team nodded in agreement.

'Don't let yourself be seduced by the free booze, Bets.' Bobby popped a chip into his mouth and winked at Betsy.

'I'm serious,' she said, unperturbed.

Scott raised his hand before Bobby could reply. 'I do believe Elizabeth has a solid suspicion, and we all need to consider it as a hypothesis. Either this Mr. Lucus is setting up a trap, or he's luring us away from this mansion, or he simply invited us all because he's a wealthy, good-natured guy. For whatever reasons, I think it'll be necessary for some of us to accept.'

Hank nodded. 'But who is this Mr. Lucus? I haven't heard his name before.'

The others turned to each other questioningly, until Rogue stood up. All eyes turned to her. She had been listening to the briefing in silence. That morning an invitation to attend a fundraiser had arrived at the mansion. They often received such invitations, but the team normally knew who the inviters were. In this particular case, however, the name of Mr. Lucus was a new one, and therefore a thorough analysis was necessary. The X-Men, after years of experience, knew better than to accept something at face value.

When the name of Mr. Lucus popped up in the conversation, Rogue's mind had jerked quickly to that night at the strip club. How could she forget the man who haunted her nightmares?

'Act'ally, Ah know of a Mr. Lucus.'

Scott, and many others, raised their brows.

'Well, Ah'm not sure if he's the same person… but Ah met a Mr. Lucus weeks ago… when the gals and Ah went on that vacation…'

Jean suddenly gasped, and shot a look at Rogue. 'Wait… you don't mean…'

Rogue nodded with a sigh. She could feel Remy's eyes on her.

'Yea… a man tried to pick me up at a str-… a bar. He introduced himself as Mr. Lucus.' She didn't want to discuss the assault openly in front of everyone.

Scott nodded, and he, like all the rest, knew exactly what man Rogue was talking about. Although not having heard what had happened that weekend from her own mouth, nor from the mouths of anyone involved in the incident, word had gotten out about the strange man who Remy had nearly beaten the crap out of. As Rogue somewhat retold a mild version of what had happened now, the team grew more and more suspicious of this Mr. Lucus.

'But Ah never gave him mah name or info or anythin'. Ah just wasn't int'rested.'

Scott nodded again. 'Of course. Perhaps this invitation has nothing to do with you or anyone else he might have seen at the… bar. However, in case his "meeting" with you and his invitation _do_ have a connection, I strongly suggest that you be one of the people to attend the fundraiser.'

'Non.' Remy had stood up after listening quietly to all that was being said. 'Rogue ain't gonna go.'

For the first time since it had happened, he had heard Rogue's side of the story through her own mouth, and although she had left out some crucial points, his talk with Ororo had been enough to fill in the gaps. Whether she had allowed that man to touch her or not seemed crystal clear. Why would she have? Remy had been stupid to think she would be so careless.

Until now, he had made his presence little known, but he had heard enough. It was one thing to know that his girlfriend had been sexually assaulted; it was another to hear that she was being sent to that man again.

'Ain't your business, Cajun,' Rogue said, sharply.

'De hell it ain't,' Remy shot back.

The other members exchanged looks, and then Scott decided to intervene before world war three broke loose before him.

'Remy, although I understand your… concerns… I think Rogue is mature enough to handle herself in this situation.'

'But—'

'This is not about personal issues. It is about a possible threat or ally that is of yet unknown to us. If Rogue's presence at this fundraiser will help us in learning more about this Mr. Lucus, then it's Rogue's duty as a member of this team to help. Unless she herself refuses to—'

'Ah refuse nothin', Scott,' Rogue interrupted, giving Remy a nasty look. 'Ah'll go ta the fundraiser.'

Remy sneered and took his seat. 'Den I'm going to.'

Scott nodded with a smile. 'Fair enough. Any other volunteers?'

By the end of the meeting, it had been decided that Rogue, Remy, Hank, Logan, Emma, Betsy, and Ororo would be going to the fundraiser to represent Xavier's school. The rest would remain home as back up if needed.

--

'It's only one evening,' Emma was saying, as she followed Remy and Bobby into the Recreation Room to play a game of pool.

'Dat ain't de point,' Remy said, grabbing his cue and rubbing the end with chalk. 'Dis ain't no couples event.'

'So you honestly don't think Logan and Ororo are going to pair off once we get there?'

Remy shrugged. 'Dat be dere own business, petite.'

'Yea,' Bobby chimed in. 'Lay off the man. Besides, Rogue's going. It'd be too weird if Remy went with you.'

Remy cued the balls, and missed. None of the balls were pocketed.

'Oh, come on, Robert,' Emma said, leaning in for her shot. 'You didn't honestly believe Rogue's story in there, did you?'

She shot, and pocketed three. She eyed the table for her next position.

'Yea actually I did. Rogue's not known for lying.' Bobby shrugged. 'Besides, why shouldn't I believe her?'

'Because, dear. She knew Mr. Lucus's name from that first meeting. If her story were accurate, where'd she find the time to have him introduce himself? Before or after she let him feel her up?' She shot, and pocketed four more.

'Pfft, I always introduce myself when I try picking up girls,' Bobby said. 'I feel—wait, what?! Who felt up Rogue?!'

'No one,' Remy said, hastily. 'Emma's just being devious.' He shot her an angry glare.

Emma chuckled. 'Anyway, why is Rogue so keen on attending the party? Didn't she say she wasn't interested in him? See, something is not adding up here.'

Bobby shrugged. 'She's going because Summer's asked her to. For the team. Rogue always puts the team before anything else.'

_Even before her own safety_, Remy thought, but said nothing.

'Well, I don't see any harm in asking Remy to accompany me there. I have the feeling Rogue will be keeping the company of the wealthy, and I hear rather good-looking, Mr. Lucus.' She grinned, and took another shot. Two more balls slid into the side pocket. 'You know, _for the team_.'

Bobby rolled his eyes and Emma cleared the table, thereby ending the game. 'So,' she said, turning to look at Remy. 'The event is next week, right? Pick me up from my room at seven.'

She blew him a kiss and sauntered off towards the kitchen. Bobby glared at Remy.

'You aren't really gonna go with her, are you?' he asked.

'Mebbe.'

'But WHY?!'

''Cause she's right about some t'ings, Bobby.'

'Not about Rogue!'

'Non, mebbe not. But I ain't gonna figure it out wit' Rogue hanging on my arm. Best way to watch over her is from afar. 'Sides, she wouldn't wanna go wit' me anyways.'

He helped Bobby clear the table and put away the balls and cues.

'So you're going to take Emma. Right. That should patch things up between you and Rogue real fast.' Bobby rolled his eyes.

'Mebbe. Mebbe not. De point is, if I don't take Emma, she gonna be pissed, and when Emma's pissed, she gets nasty. De last t'ing I need is for her to mess t'ings up for me even worse den dey are.' He made his way to the door Emma had just left through. 'I don't know why Rogue is going into dangerous territory, but it be my job to make sure she's safe.'

Bobby watched as Remy exited the room. 'Dangerous territory? What the hell is going on?'


	12. Chapter 12: A Not So Hidden Agenda

_Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, blah blah blah, they belong to Marvel, blah blah blah_

--

**Chapter #12: A Not So Hidden Agenda**

It was the night of the fundraiser. Remy stood in front of his mirror fumbling with his tie. He was wearing a nicely fitted black suit, matched with a black velvet vest over a pale gray shirt. He had everything in order down to his very shiny shoes, but the tie was being a rightful pain.

'Here, let me,' Ororo said, with a chuckle. 'You are not getting anywhere with that.'

She approached him from behind and he turned to face her, his eyes holding an expression of gratitude. 'T'anks, Stormy.'

Ororo rolled her eyes at the nickname and skillfully did up his tie. She had come to Remy's room to notify him of the time when she had found him sleeping on his couch. She figured a mission had drained him out and, after rousing him, helped him pick out the best suit. She was wearing a brilliantly classy pale yellow sleeveless dress with her hair thrown up in a flawless twist. Remy was breathless at the sight of her, but was immediately reminded that he had less than half an hour left. It was now ten to seven, and he was right on schedule.

'There.' Ororo stepped back to admire her work. 'Perfect.'

Remy turned to examine his tie in the mirror, and smirked. 'Nice work.' He gave her a charming smile, but found her frowning in response. 'What be on your mind, petite?'

'Emma is spreading rumours, Remy.' She sat down on the edge of Remy's bed and motioned for him to sit by her side. 'We have ten minutes to spare. Sit and talk with me.'

Remy ran his hand through his thick hair. 'Dere be not'ing to say.'

'Remy. Please. Just sit.'

He sat down obediently and sighed. 'Dere be not'ing 'tween me and Em, Stormy. You know very well dere on'y be one girl for dis Cajun.'

'Then why the mind games? You haven't spoken to Rogue all week, and Emma is generously hinting that she and you are beginning to get serious. You have done nothing to convince us otherwise.'

'You know how Emma is. Her lips flap more den she t'inks. But I'm not interested in 'er. Don't worry, Stormy. Gambit fix t'ings.' He stood up and checked himself over in the mirror. 'But at de moment, I've got to pick up my date.'

Ororo glared at him unbelievingly. 'You are still going to take Emma?!'

Remy nodded. 'Gotta let her down slow, 'Ro.'

'Right, and while you are "letting her down slow", Rogue is seeing what the rest of us are seeing. She may be walking into a trap, but all she sees is her boyfriend courting her rival right before her eyes.'

Remy frowned. 'I ain't courting. If Rogue will give me de time of day, dis can all end tonight.'

--

Rogue stared at the dancers. Watching the colour of twirling and swirling gowns and shawls, or twirling and swirling ringlets of hair, or the twirling and swirling of the female body in the hands of a man… all this twirling and swirling causing a great headache she could rather do without.

She sat alone, a vision of darkness held in a vision of light. She wore a rather thin dress of black, cut deep at the neck, with long tight sleeves that opened up into large bells at her slim wrists. An intricate pattern of silver crept up from the bottom rim of this dress, which hugged and squeezed her body. A long, slender, neck rose above squeezed mounds of warm flesh, her skin mirroring the same paleness as the moon, which shone now against the window behind her, casting an eerie glow against her sitting form. Her long tresses of silver and auburn fell in loose ringlets, cascading down from a flower of twisted locks forming the most delightfully intricate bun at the back of her head.

And as she sat, her back erect, her legs elegantly crossed, her hands lying clasped on her knee… none seemed to feel the intensified nervousness that clouded her mood. As she watched Ororo and Logan dance together to a liquidly slow song, and Hank and Betsy chat away with a Professor from Oxford, she wanted nothing more but to fade away into the darkness.

She would have liked to dance, would have liked to mingle, and would have liked anything… if Emma hadn't showed up by Remy's side.

A scowl formed on Rogue's beautiful face. Emma was starting to annoy her. Rogue had worked forever on her relationship with Remy and she couldn't believe Emma was ruining it within a few days.

But this wasn't the most pressing thing on her mind, even though it occupied most of her anger. No, the fear of seeing Mr. Lucus again was overwhelmingly taking over her thoughts. The welt at her neck had disappeared, but the fear of his presence remained within her. She had avoided him so far, but she knew that she would have to face him eventually. After all, wasn't she here to gather information on him for the team? That was the mission Scott had given her…

The music changed and the melody became faster and bouncier. She sighed deeply and rose from her haven. Perhaps a stroll would help calm her nerves.

In the hall she was greeted by welcoming stares and smiled half-heartedly at all the gaping jaws and bulging eyes. On any other night she would have welcomed the attention. Tonight, however, she just wanted to fade.

She followed her feet into the library and scanned the room, a smile spreading over her nervous expression. She had never seen such a vast collection of books before. It seemed this Mr. Lucus liked to hold functions within his own house. She wondered where he had disappeared to, but at the same time was glad that she hadn't seen him.

With this thought, she was about to turn to leave when suddenly she heard the rustling of paper. She would have ignored it and carried on her way if she had not felt that perhaps the papers were being ruffled for her, and that perhaps someone was trying to get her attention.

So she turned, and as she turned, her brows ridged above her unsuspecting eyes.

'You.'

The "you" in question was he, the very Mr. Lucus, who had put her in such a predicament as to unsettle her life. Her heart thundered in fear, but she reminded herself that she wasn't alone with him in the library. There were others. She could also turn her powers on if the need arose. She wouldn't allow herself to be caught off guard again.

'Ah, you remember me then.' He stood up, letting the newspaper fall to the floor, and advanced towards her. Rogue's hands went to her hips in an act of disapproval but she could not help but quiver at the sound of his deep, rich voice. 'You took longer to find me than I predicted…' he said, a coy smile creeping onto his handsome face.

Rogue pressed her lips together. 'Who said Ah was in search of _you_?'

She had the sudden urge to walk away, but she remembered her purpose of being there in the first place. She was on a mission to get to know this Mr. Lucus, and she felt, just as the others had felt, that perhaps she was the best person for the job.

'I did,' said Mr. Lucus, taking another step towards her. 'And I'm rarely wrong.' He held out his hand. 'Our introductions were… interrupted… the last time we met. Shall we start anew? I'm Simon Lucus.'

Rogue stared at the hand, then at the man, then back at the hand. It was taking her every ounce of strength she had to lock the fear in some corner of her soul. She had a job to do right now. Feelings would have to rest. She took his hand and gave him a solid shake. 'Rogue.'

Simon grinned. 'Yes, I know.'

Something about his tone, and definitely something about his mannerism, greatly disturbed her. She felt as if he knew something she didn't and she didn't like this feeling at all.

'I would like to thank you for coming to this small fundraiser,' he continued, taking a seat. Rogue sat down beside him on the couch. She was thankful that there were other guests in the library, and that they were not alone. 'The presence of yourself and your companions has proven that mutants and humans can be reunited as one.'

Rogue nodded curtly. 'That's our goal.'

'And it's a precious one. Are you and your companions enjoying yourselves?'

'Very much, thank you,' she lied. 'Though we've seen little of you.'

Simon chuckled. 'I don't like crowds much. I usually hide myself in some secluded place. I guess I'm used to solitary situations.'

Rogue raised a brow. Either this guy was being earnest, or he was really laying it on thick. 'Ah know whatcha mean. That's what brought me here.' She looked around sub-consciously.

'You like books?' he asked, inching closer towards her.

'Ah like ta read, now an' then,' she confessed, moving an inch away.

'Oh, that's great! You are welcome to use my library anytime.'

Rogue smiled nervously, turning her attention fully to the man before her. 'Mr. Lucus—'

'Simon, please.' He was grinning.

'Raht. _Mr. Lucus_, can Ah ask ya somethin'?'

The man nodded encouragingly, his grin widening.

'Ah was wonderin'… it's kind of a coincidence that we… _meet_…at a club, and then Ah get invited to a fundraiser Ah've never heard of.'

'You and your companions.' He was still grinning.

Rogue nodded. 'Raht. Now, forgive me for bein' rude, but that's a mite suspicious, don'tcha think?' There was no use beating around the bush. She wanted to get out of his presence as soon as possible.

Simon's grin faltered for half a second, but he quickly recovered with a chuckle. 'I bet it would be. Honestly, it really _is_ a coincidence.'

'Ahhh.' _Well, that should be enough to satisfy Scott, right?_ she thought, knowing full well it wasn't. She stood up and was about to leave when she felt Mr. Lucus grab her hand. This time she had expected it and so the shock wasn't there. She turned her pretty face towards him and let him pull her to the couch again.

'Of course,' he said, once she had taken a seat, 'I knew you were part of Xavier's staff…' He was still holding Rogue's hand, but she let it be. She was beginning to get stuff out of him so there was no point in pulling away now. If he tried anything weird, she would just turn her powers on.

'Oh really?'

'Yes. You see, I keep tabs on the schools around this district, and who works there, and what they do.'

'Ah see.' She tried to smile.

Simon chuckled. 'For example, you teach Health Education and Body Shop, yes?'

Rogue nodded, though inside she was starting to freak out. How had he gotten this information? What happened within the mansion was top secret, including all the daily routines and schedules of regular classes. 'That's very good.'

'Women sleep in the North wing, men in the South…' he continued, his grasp on her hand tightening.

Rogue pulled it away. In her mind, she was trying to think of reasons for why this man would care to get such information.

'Your room, third door from the corridor, fifth from the elevator… window opens out to the lake.'

By now, Rogue's smile had disappeared. 'An' ya know this how?'

Simon laughed and Rogue shuddered at the sudden glint in his scary looking eyes. 'My love, I keep tabs on my pets as well.'

'Ah see.' She had just heard enough to be able to tell the others what type of man he was. _Freakin' stalker_, she thought, and carefully stood up. 'Ah best get going.'

Simon also stood up and started following her out the door. 'Where are you going? I thought we were going to have a _talk_.'

Rogue lifted her hand to stop him in his tracks. She may be a woman, but she could bench press fifty tons. If he caused her trouble, she would let him have it. 'We can talk anoth'a day.'

But he was too quick. In a flash, he had grabbed her hand and pressed it against his chest. 'Come on, Rogue. Stay here and spend some time with me.'

Rogue narrowed her brows. 'Uh, Ah don't think so.' She wrenched her hand away and glared at him threateningly. She wanted so badly to wipe that grin off his face, but she knew that making an enemy of Lucas would jeopardize the objectives of the mission. So instead, she turned her back on him and headed out into the hallway.

Once she was in the hallway, she picked up her speed and headed directly for the ballroom. She passed the table where the donations for the fundraiser were circling in a spinning wheel, and turned to see if he had followed her. He had.

Panic rose within her. Bench pressing even a trillion tons was useless. She realized how foolish it would be to use her powers in such a crowded place. She scanned the room for one of the X-Men, and her eyes instantly fell on Remy. He was standing by the punch bowl talking with Emma. Without thinking, she crossed the dance floor towards him and tapped him on the shoulder.

'Remy… dance with me,' she said, breathless. She wasn't looking at him, but at Simon, who was trying to hide the fact that he was following her. Luckily, a group of people who all wore the same school badge on their clothes had cornered him off, talking to him excitedly.

'What?' Remy said, surprised to see her. 'Ya wanna dance wit' _me_, chere?'

'Yea, Ah do.' She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor, leaving a fuming Emma standing alone by the punch bowl.

Remy stared at Rogue, a look of confusion molesting his chiseled features. But she wasn't paying attention to him at all. Sure, she was dancing with him, but she was looking at… Remy followed her train of vision and found that it led to Simon Lucus.

'Rogue, what are you—'

'Remy, Ah think he's stalkin' me,' she blurted, turning her eyes on the Cajun.

Remy, who had felt that familiar burst of anger in his gut flourish when he realized he was doing a lousy job of watching over her, now felt that same anger melt when he looked into Rogue's frightened eyes.

'Who is?' he asked, confusion now replaced with concern. 'Dat Lucus guy?'

'Yea. Ah was talkin' to him in the library ta get info for Scott… an' he… like…' She stopped to hide her face against Remy's chest, and he looked up to find that Simon was trailing Rogue even now. Remy narrowed his brows.

'C'mon, let's get you out,' he whispered, his eyes not leaving the man.

'No, we'll cause too much attention.'

'But Rogue—'

'No, Remy. He… he _wanted_ me to know that he's been stalkin'…' She lifted her eyes to meet his. 'He practically told me. Just not why.'

Simon must have recognized Remy, because the moment he saw the face of the man Rogue was dancing with, he immediately turned around and left the room.

'But why would he tell you somet'ing like dat?' Remy replied. He couldn't understand the theory behind this. Was Mr. Lucus playing a serious game, or just being stupid? 'Unless… he wants the challenge.'

'Challenge? What challenge?'

As a man, Remy could see quite clearly what Simon's intentions were. Kidnappers, rapists, even thieves, worked in this way. They loved the challenge in getting what they wanted. It made their victory that much sweeter. He was sure now that Simon had pinned Rogue as his next victim. Why else would he go through such trouble? Remy pressed Rogue against him protectively.

When Remy didn't answer her question, Rogue felt the panic within her gain power. She felt violated by Simon. She felt like throwing up. 'Remy, please don't leave me alone.' Her tone was dripping with some uncanny fear, and Remy tightened his hold on her. 'Ah felt really weird being alone with him. Ah don't wanna feel that again.'

'You won't, chere. I'm here.'

Meanwhile, back at the punch bowl, Emma was in a rage. She couldn't believe what was happening before her eyes. One moment she was talking to Remy about the latest book she was reading ('Karma Sutra, it's so fascinating!'), and the next second he was being wisped away by that… that… annoying little brat! What irked Emma was that he actually LEFT. Left HER. Left her HANGING. Oh the nerve…

She would have crashed their little dance if it hadn't been for Ororo, who had come over for some punch and noticed Emma's thirst for revenge. After Ororo came Logan, and when Logan slid his finger over his throat to remind Emma of his earlier threat, she excused herself and disappeared among the crowd.

Now, for the first time in a long while, Remy and Rogue were left alone… to talk…

The song playing in the background was Sade's 'By Your Side'. Sade's rich, sultry voice flooded the hall, hypnotizing all who were there, and creating a lulling, calm, soothing atmosphere. Within moments, Rogue found herself leaning her head against Remy's shoulder, his lips buried in her hair. At that precise moment, in Remy's arms, finally feeling safe, Mr. Lucus was the last thing on Rogue's mind.

'Remy,' she said, as she let him sway her to the music.

'Mmmhmm…' Remy lifted his head and she raised hers.

'Ah know yer prolly wondering what Ah'm doing… forcin' ya to dance with me…'

'You're not forcing me, chere.' Remy gazed into her deep emerald eyes and noticed them getting wet. He instinctively held her closer. This was the moment he had been waiting for. 'I'm so sorry, mi amour,' he whispered. 'For everyt'ing. I've been a fool. How could I have ever t'ought ill of you, chere?'

Startled by his sudden apology, Rogue bit her bottom lip, not sure how to react. A part of her jumped for joy with the realization that Remy no longer accused her of cheating on him, and was actually apologizing to her. Yet another part of her was still mad at the fact that he _had_ thought so. Could she forgive him so easily? Perhaps it was her recent brush with extreme fear, but something in her made her want to listen to what Remy had to say. The anger she had felt towards him this past week wasn't there anymore. She was tired of fighting. As she gazed into his dark, red eyes, and beheld the love that shimmered there for her, she realized she had no choice. Her heart couldn't stand another day of such angst.

Before Rogue could respond, however, Remy nodded his head towards their hands. 'Did you notice we're touching?'

Rogue gasped. She hadn't even noticed that her hand, which lay so snuggly within his, was ungloved. 'We're… Remy, Ah…'

'I didn't want to call it to attention,' he said, smiling faintly. 'I didn't want you to pull away…'

Rogue pouted, searching his eyes for what he meant. 'Why would Ah pull away… now that ya know?'

Remy shrugged. 'Well… for starters, we haven't been that tight lately, have we?'

Rogue frowned, her shoulders sagging. 'No… but Ah can try an' fix that.'

Remy shook his head. 'Ain't yer place, chere. I'm de one who screwed up. I'm de one to fix it.' He wanted to cup her face in his hands, but hesitated. He would take this slow. One touch at a time. So instead, he gazed meaningfully into her eyes. 'Rogue, I'm so sorry for being de ass. I didn't t'ink and in de process, hurt you bad. I should have listened to you from de beginning instead of letting my temper get in de way of t'ings… again.'

Rogue smiled. 'S'okay. Ah understand why ya got mad. Ah would've.'

'No, chere. You wouldn't have. I let my anger cloud my judgment. I was hurting so bad after what I _t'ought_ I saw, dat I wanted you to hurt, too. I felt like you were breaking my heart. I didn't know dat I'd already broken yours.'

'Remy… but I lied to you…'

'And I should have understood why you did. I have no excuse for my behaviour. I wish I could take it all back. But I can't.' There was such sadness in his eyes that Rogue felt guilty for ever being angry with him.

'An'… Emma?'

Remy's lips curved in a slight grin. 'Emma who?' When Rogue gave him a look of contempt, he continued, 'Gambit and Emma have not'ing, chere. We acted like a couple for de mission. I left de roleplay dere, she didn't. Dat's dat.'

'That's that, eh?'

Remy nodded. 'Rogue, I didn't have any type of relationship wit' her. I know I was mad at you, but I never stopped loving you, chere. I know you have no reason to, but please believe me on dis one. I didn't do anyt'ing wit' her.' Now was not the time to bring up that kiss.

Rogue frowned. 'But did ya want to?'

Remy clenched his jaw. 'Not even once.'

She smiled, a sigh of relief escaping her body, and ran a hand through his unusually kempt hair. He smiled in return, but his expression softened and his smile faded at the innocence she was portraying now. 'Rogue, mebbe you shouldn't forgive dis Cajun. I don't deserve it.'

Rogue bit her bottom lip. 'Ya don't. But you're lucky that… Ah love ya.'

'Chere,' Remy breathed, suddenly very serious. He wanted to kiss her. God, how he wanted to kiss her. But he couldn't. Not yet. Not after what he had put her through. She had forgiven him so easily, and he knew exactly how lucky he was. She could have pushed him away and accused him of breaking her heart. He _had_ broken her heart… and yet she said nothing. She didn't yell or scream or remind him of what a jackass he had been. Instead, she accepted his apology and forgave him.

Remy's heart ached. He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve the well of love in her eyes. He didn't deserve the warmth radiating from her body. He didn't deserve… he couldn't help it. He leaned in, his body being pulled to her by some unnatural force, and although he knew he should stop himself, he didn't. Before his lips could make content with hers, however, she pulled away, and in that instant Remy cursed himself for yet again acting without thinking. 'Chere, I'm sorry, I—'

Rogue placed a finger on his lips to stop him from talking. 'No, not that, Remy… just… not here.' Her cheeks were blazing red.

Remy pulled away. 'No problem, chere. We wait.' He gave her a faint smile. 'As long as you want. When you be ready, Gambit be here.'

Before she could respond, Logan approached them. 'Lucus's left the building. No point sticking around.'

The mention of that name brought back Rogue's previous conversation with the man. The same feeling of fear and nausea returned.

'Chere, you okay?' Remy asked, as Rogue pulled away from him. The blood seemed to have drained from her body.

'Remy… let's go home.' She grabbed his arm for support.

'Does dis mean we're okay now? No more fighting? No more misunderstandings? No more… secrets?'

Rogue managed to smile and nodded her head.

'Good. Now lets get out of here.'

--

The drive back proved to be a very interesting one as Rogue retold her entire conversation with Simon Lucus. By the end, Logan and Remy were ready to jump out of the Toyota Highlander and rush back to commit murder and Emma pretended to have not heard a word. Hank's only reply was 'Oh Dear', leaving only Betsy and Ororo as the ones to think rationally.

'That's freaky shit,' Betsy said, shaking her head. 'How on earth did he get a view _inside_ the mansion?'

'He could have seen Rogue through her window to figure out which room was hers,' Ororo suggested.

'But that would mean he'd have to get onto the grounds. And that is nearly impossible,' Betsy pointed out.

'Especially with my new upgrade on security,' Hank included.

Rogue nodded.

'What I don't get is why Mr. Lucus is stalking _her_?' Emma sighed, pointing her head towards Rogue.

Betsy shrugged. 'Must be the boobs.'

Remy nodded in agreement, which only made him receive a reproachful look from Rogue.

'Whatever the reasons, at least we know he's got some hidden agenda,' Logan said. 'First thing tomorrow, we tell Scotty what Rogue just told us. Then we get started on shift work.'

'Shift work?' everyone said in unison.

'Yup. Rogue's got herself a stalker. Starting tomorrow, she'll never be alone.' Logan steered the truck onto the Mansion's driveway.

Rogue shot Logan an angry look. 'Ah can take care o' mahself!'

'Sure you can, darlin'.' He got out of the truck and locked it after the others had gotten out as well. 'That's not the point.'

He didn't elaborate as they all entered the quiet mansion. It was nearly three a.m. and the entire house was sleeping.

'Why start tomorrow? Rogue should have a babysitter starting now,' Emma said, sarcastically.

Remy grinned. 'Don't worry, I got it covered.' He grabbed Rogue by the hand and led her towards the stairs. 'Good night!'

Hank had already left towards his lab, and Emma, utterly disgusted, headed off towards the kitchen. Remy had ignored her since his little dance with Rogue, and Emma was getting the feeling that he was slipping from her fingers. Rapidly. What bothered her the most was how easily Remy pretended to have forgotten her. As if she had never existed for him in the first place. She was fuming by the time she reached the kitchen. Slipping. She would see about that.

In the entrance hall was left Logan, Ororo, and Betsy. They all watched as both Rogue and Remy turned right off the stairs towards the South dorms.

Neither of the three was surprised.

'Looks like a sleepless night for you, Logan,' Ororo said, grinning.

Betsy raised a brow. 'Why's that?'

Logan growled. 'My room's next to the Cajun's….'

Betsy smirked. 'Nah, that doesn't mean anything. Yesterday they were ready to kill each other. They can't be on the threshold of bedsheets already.'

'You kidding me, Bets? That Cajun can apologize his way into the devil's bed if he set his mind to it. Besides, both o' them run on passion. That's why they get mad fast. That's why they make up fast. I'm surprised it's taken this long. Especially since Rogue's got her powers back.'

Ororo smiled inwardly. Remy had managed to fix things after all…


	13. Chapter 13: Rogue Remy ROMY

_Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, blah blah blah, they belong to Marvel, blah blah blah_

**Author's Note:** If you want the full version of this chapter (you must be 18 or older) then you can email me at wyntersleep at gmail dot com or send me a Message on FF, and I'll send it to you.

--

**Chapter #13: Rogue + Remy ROMY**

Remy's room wasn't anything like her own. It was a bit smaller in size but contained some of the most beautiful furniture she had ever seen. The ceiling and floor were covered in darkly stained wood. Even the blinds at the windows were made of wood, each panel crafted by hand. His walls were painted a dark, rich green that accented his black furniture perfectly. He had a large, black, leather couch against one wall facing the large wide screen TV. Against another wall was a large king sized bed. It was a four-poster, also in black, with black silk sheets and large fluffy green pillows. Black and white pictures hung from the walls – each holding a scene that Rogue could tell belonged in New Orleans. There were also many plants in the room, each planted in rustic looking baskets made of wood. The scent that hovered in the room was a mix of aftershave and cigarettes, but the open window brought in the sweet scent of roses that limped from his windowsill.

As Rogue turned her head to look around, standing in the center of the room, she realized that Remy had a rather classy, yet contemporary style that she liked very much. His room was neat and tidy and orderly, and although this made her feel somewhat out of ease, the warm atmosphere overwhelmed her more.

Remy had closed the door of his room now and was looking at her. She smiled when their eyes met, just as a bolt of lightning struck nearby, setting the room momentarily in a brilliant, pale glow. Followed immediately was a rumble of thunder, which seemed to make Remy's body move. He walked closer to her and stopped when he was standing less than a foot away.

'Do you like?' he asked, gesturing towards his room. His voice was soft and soothing. It contrasted greatly with the sound of pattering rain on the windows and roof.

Rogue nodded, not taking her eyes off of him. 'Very much.'

Remy smiled and tilted his head to one side, folding his hands behind his back. 'It be past t'ree in de morning,' he said, nodding his head towards the digital clock on his nightstand. 'What do you want to do?'

'Anythin'. Ah'm not that tired yet…' It was true. Rogue was anything but tired. The events of that evening had left she shaken. She had a stalker – an unknown man of riches knowing more about her than was necessary. It unnerved her that even now Simon's eyes could be on her. The man was obviously fearless, knowing that she was an X-Man and still inviting her and her teammates into his home. What he wanted from her she had no idea, but she felt a great breech of privacy. She felt like a fish in a fish tank, placed where Simon could watch her at his leisure. The very idea of it made her tremble.

Remy narrowed his brows at seeing her shudder. He stepped around her towards his open window and shut it against the rain. Perhaps she was cold? Rogue watched him as he drew the blinds. The sound of the pattering drops stopped and was replaced instead by the echo of them. She decided that, for the time being, she would force all thoughts of Simon out of her mind. She was here with Remy now, alone, in his room… both knowing that she could touch. She didn't want to waste her energy on Simon anymore tonight. She wanted to mend her relationship with Remy.

Remy, as if sensing her change in thought, turned around to face her.

'Merde…' She looked lovely, standing there in his room, wearing a beautiful gown that fitted her beautiful body so nicely. Her makeup, which had been so fresh in the beginning of this evening, was now fading with age, making her look like a fragile, porcelain doll. Her lips were parted as she stared back at him, her eyes glistening in the dim light. He wanted to close the gap between them, to drink in her kisses like a desert man thirsting for water, to caress her body like the sun would a flower, to whisper sweet nothings against her cheek like the softest of breezes.

But he didn't. He didn't dare move. Rogue wasn't like the other women he had been with before. She was precious. He loved her like no other, and with that love came an uncanny respect for her. He had already made dire mistakes in the recent past and had no idea where he stood with her now. She had come to him at the fundraiser in need of protection… and now she stood here, in his room. He would do nothing, until she gave her consent. He had promised her that they would take it slow, and even though he wanted to relive the time they had spent in the cell in Antarctica, he wouldn't dare wisp that dream away by making a foolhardy mistake. Quietly, sub-consciously, Remy was giving Rogue all the power to be had in this relationship. By choice.

Fortunately for Remy, Rogue was thinking thoughts along the same vine concerning him. He was standing against the window, facing her, his body outlined by the glow of the moon. He had loosened his tie in the car and his collar flapped open, revealing dark flesh. He had his hands on the windowsill, and she suddenly wished she were that sill. To feel his hands on her was something she had dreamt of during innumerable nights. Now she had the power to feel them in life.

The only thing that stood in her way was reality.

To make dreams reality destroyed the essence of those dreams. She was afraid to take that leap into reality, afraid that something would go horribly wrong and destroy those dreams forever.

But looking at him now, his unique eyes piercing her soul, his soul breathing her love, his love mirrored in the way he looked at her… she knew that if she were to ever take that leap, it would be with him.

Emma Frost no longer mattered. Bella Donna no longer mattered. None of them did. They may have had his attention once upon a time, but she had his very heart beating within her. It was enough to make her take that jump.

Oh, but she couldn't! Her heart screamed yes, but her mind…

If she physically closed the gap between herself and Remy, she would be opening up a whole new area in their relationship—the affectionate, intimate, physical love that she had tasted only once. She knew that complications would arise. And there were so many doubts. What if she wasn't good enough? What if, after their union, the magic was lost? What if it was all one big mistake?

Rogue bit her lip, chiding herself. How could she have any doubts with the man she loved? He had waited an eternity for her, and now that she could give him more than a one-sided love, she decided that, in the end, **her heart was always right**.

She moved, and closed the gap between them until she felt her chest press into his. He stood completely still, looking down at her with needy eyes. She tilted her head back, her lips a breath away from his. 'Ya owe me a kiss, swamp rat,' she whispered.

Remy parted his lips to inhale the deliciousness of her breath. 'Remy owes you more'n dat, ma belle,' he whispered back. He raised his hands and cupped her face, his thumbs caressing the swell of her cheeks. She was smooth and soft, just as he had remembered her to feel. Rogue gasped slightly at the contact and he knew she remembered as well. He leaned in and took her lips with his own and at that very contact, everything in the world melted at their feet. All was forgiven.

_So warm… so tender…_

Remy felt a passionate heat graze his cheeks as he ran his tongue against her lower lip. Emma's worthless kiss was nothing compared to this. Remy felt as though Rogue was now cleansing his stained lips. She opened her mouth for him and he entered slowly, her lips inexperienced but oh so lovely. The breathtaking taste of her caused him to press his lips harder against hers. She moaned into his mouth.

Rogue could feel her powers tugging for release, but she was strong now. She pushed them back into her consciousness. Tonight, her powers would sleep.

Lost in the power that was her magic, Remy didn't notice her hands stripping away the jacket of his suit until she urged him to lower his arms to release the sleeves. He took a step back and their lips parted. He ran his tongue over his lips, staring at her swollen ones. She was flushed with a deep shade of red that descended down her neck and into the bodice of her gown. He wanted to trail that blush with his tongue.

'Remy,' she breathed, staring at him with eyes full of yearning, 'Ah… Ah wanna touch ya…' Her eyes dropped to his chest, than lower to lie on the buckle of his belt. '… all ovah…'

Remy nodded, and as he did so, he erased the urging need within him to put his hands all over her first. The one thing he regretted about that night in Antarctica was his selfishness. He had been her first, and although he was as gentle and careful as possible, he had focused all his attention on what _he_ had wanted. He had touched her, had felt her, had tasted her… molding her body with his hands as if to burn her curves into his memory. He never considered that the sense of touch worked both ways. He never considered what _she_ was feeling. He had only thought of what _he_ had felt.

As Remy watched Rogue undo the buttons of his shirt, he decided that tonight would be all about her. He would now become _her_ possession, to touch and feel and taste at her will. He had explored every inch of her body. It was now her turn to explore his…. She could do whatever she wanted with him. He had already fallen into submission.

Rogue ran her hand over the bareness of his flesh, marveling at the feel of the soft hair dusting his chest. She could feel his eyes on her as her fingertips moved across his collarbone. She leaned in to follow those fingers with her tongue. Remy moaned and brought his hands up to caress her back, but before making contact, dropped them at his sides again. He didn't want to rush her. But Rogue pulled back and looked up, somewhat alarmed. She had felt his reluctance to hold her.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

Remy watched as concern creased her beautiful forehead. He cursed at himself while pulling on a smile. 'Not'ing chere.'

Rogue frowned, unconvinced. 'Ya wanna stop?' Her hands were trembling on his chest.

'No!' Remy said hastily, and folded her into his arms. 'I just… I want dis to be about you, Rogue. I'm at your command. You do what you want wit' dis fool.'

Rogue raised a brow as she pulled back from his embrace. 'Ah thought it took two ta make love…'

A deep moan escaped Remy's throat. Although he had anticipated where this night was leading them, he had never imagined hearing her confirm it. Her words made his body… tense up…

'It does, chere…'

'Then lets do this togeth'a, shall we?'

Remy nodded and allowed himself to be led to his large bed by the most precious of God's creatures.

--

**_An hour or so later…_**

They lay naked together in Remy's bed, the silk sheets twisted around they intertwined limbs. Remy had collapsed on top of Rogue, and she held him gently in her arms. Raising his head, Remy's eyes penetrated deep into her soul, and she didn't need words to know just how much he loved her. She smiled, and kissed his wet mouth.

'How was Ah?'

A guttural sound escaped Remy's lips as he grazed them against hers. He exhaled slowly, blowing sweet air onto her hot, flushed face. He tenderly smoothed her sweaty brow, his caress gentle and loving. 'Unbelievable,' he whispered.

Rogue's blush deepened. 'Y'all just sayin' that.'

Remy shook his head, burying his head in the crook of her neck, feeling himself beginning to harden within her again. 'Non, chere. I mean it.' He looked at her tenderly, his heart beating a hole through his chest. How could he have allowed himself to almost lose this precious angel?

'This mean you're gonna let me stick around?' She was teasing, but Remy knew she was also trying to bring peace to the doubts in her mind. His reactions to her before tonight had destroyed Rogue's esteem and Remy quietly swore to himself to spend the rest of forever reminding her how wonderful and beautiful a woman she was.

'Oh, Rogue… I'm a condemned soul drifting without you by my side.'(1)

It was corny, but this seemed to satisfy her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips down to hers. Remy raised himself on his arms, his mouth locked on hers. He was ready for round two.

--

Logan lay on his back, his hands folded behind his head. The soft, repetitive thud against his wall from the other side kept him awake, but at the same time soothed him. He tried to ignore the act that was causing the constant thumping, but was relieved that they were slow and gentle.

He was worried the Cajun would be too harsh and he'd have to go in there and rescue Rogue from the French animal. He was glad to be proven wrong. The Cajun had some sense after all.

He closed his eyes and a smile spread over his lips – a rarity in itself. He wondered what Emma was doing at this precise moment… drowning herself in a tub of ice-cream, no doubt.

--

(1) Credit for this line goes to the writers of _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_.


	14. Chapter 14: Rogue's Watch

_Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, blah blah blah, they belong to Marvel, blah blah blah_

**Author's Note:** I think I sent the full version of Chapter #13 to everyone who asked. If I've missed anyone, I'm very sorry! Please request it again!

--

**Chapter #14: Rogue's Watch**

It was nearly six in the morning when Betsy closed the door behind her and stepped out into the hall. She rubbed her tired eyes and cracked her neck as she groaned at the prospect of joining the others in an hour to discuss what had happened last night. Scott always had meetings in the morning. He was an early riser.

'Nasty Scotty,' she yawned. She turned and made her way towards the stairs when suddenly a door to her left opened. Gut instinct and years of training made her step aside into the deep shadows of the hallway. For a moment she saw no one, but then heard the soft thud of something dropping on the carpeted floor.

'Gawd darnit, stupid shoe!'

Betsy raised a brow as she recognized the owner of that voice. She was about to reveal herself when curiosity got the better of her. She remained where she was. A split second later, she saw Rogue emerge from Remy's bedroom. Betsy's eyes widened with amusement. The Rogue from last night was not the Rogue she saw now. This Rogue wore the same gown, only it looked to have been thrown on in a hurry, with the shoulders slipping off and the back unzipped. She was barefoot, with her shoes in one hand and her bra in the other. Her hair was in disarray, her skin flushed, and her lips swollen and bruised.

Betsy watched as Rogue crept carefully past her and onwards in the direction of the girls' dormitories. Then Rogue stopped with an inclination of her head, and turned back to face the exact spot where Betsy was standing.

'Ya sneaky lil' critter,' she said.

Betsy stepped out of the shadows and smirked. 'Early morning stroll, hmm? Now what would _you_ be doing in this part of the building at such an hour?' She let her eyes sweep over Rogue's attire.

Rogue scowled. 'Ah could ask ya the same question, sugah.'

'I was snacking,' Betsy replied, unphased.

Rogue's eyes fell on the door that was slightly ajar and recognized it as Warren's. 'In Warren's room?' She grinned as Betsy looked over her shoulder and blushed.

'I won't tell if you don't,' Betsy said, slyly.

Rogue chuckled. 'Deal.' She looked down at herself sheepishly. 'So… yea… Ah gotta go shower…'

Betsy nodded, grinning. 'Yes, you do that.' She would get her details later.

--

Rogue sat between Ororo and Jean around the table in the briefing room. It was five to seven, and in the short span of time she had had between seeing Betsy and getting down here, she had taken a shower and gotten a clean set of uniform on. Remy had not yet arrived and she blushed at the prospect of seeing him again after last night. Logan sat across from her. He had eyed her carefully when she had walked in, and now, whenever they made eye contact, she was sure she heard a growl escape his lips. He looked tired for a man with healing powers and Rogue felt a pang of guilt and embarrassment.

(('He's not that upset.'))

A bit startled, Rogue relaxed and gave Jean a sideways glance. Even after numerous private sessions with Jean, she still wasn't used to hearing that soft voice in her mind.

(('Ah dunno. He looks ruffled.'))

(('Well maybe, but he's more relieved than anything else.'))

(('Relieved… 'bout what?')) A deep shade of red flowered on Rogue's cheeks. Had Logan told Jean…?

Jean chuckled out loud and a few bored faces turned towards her. She mustered a straight face and they looked away. (('Rogue, Logan didn't need to tell me.')) Sensing confusion in Rogue's thoughts, she went on, (('Your mind is too cluttered to produce images for the psy-links, but Remy's thoughts were very… umm… explicit. Kept me up all night.'))

Rogue gasped. She had always thought that Remy's mind was too walled up to produce anything for any telepath to see.

(('Oh, don't worry, Rogue. I was caught off guard that first time, as you can well imagine. Next time I'll block them out of my mind.'))

Rogue nodded, but said nothing. She was far too embarrassed. Instead, she focused her attention on their leader.

Scott sat there, rapping his fingers against the table. Every now and then he would check his wristwatch.

Finally, at ten after, Remy strolled into the room. He was dressed in a clean uniform and smelled like Ivory soap. He sat on the other side of Ororo and leaned back in his chair to catch Rogue's eye.

'Good morning,' he whispered, with a sly, sexy smile.

'AHEM. You're late, LeBeau.' Scott had now risen from his seat and looked sternly at him.

Remy responded by giving Scott an innocent smile. 'At least I'm here, mon ami. We still be missing two.'

Emma and Bobby hadn't arrived yet. Bobby was always late, it seemed a natural talent of his, but Emma rarely missed a meeting. Their absences, however, seemed unimportant as Scott cleared his throat and started the briefing without them.

The meeting was short, in which Ororo and Hank retold what had happened and how much they had figured out of Mr. Lucus. The man was the son of a wealthy corporate leader. After his father's death, he inherited the business and power his father once had. He became interested in the School Boards of New York, having been fond of learning as a child. He was well learned and very intelligent. He also had a clean police record, and his reputation was flawless. This, of course, came as a surprise when they outlined what he had said to Rogue. Rogue spoke little throughout the retelling of that incident, but nodded now and then to confirm what was being said.

'And you've only seen this guy once before?' Scott asked her, stroking his chin.

Rogue nodded.

'And you didn't give him any vital information at that time?'

Rogue nodded, her brow furrowed. 'Well Ah'm not an idiot, ya know,' she said, hotly.

Scott ignored her reaction and continued thinking. 'Hmm. Well it doesn't make sense.'

Remy raised himself up a little in his seat. He did _not_ like Scott's attitude towards Rogue. 'What you be suggesting?'

Scott shrugged. 'Only that it's impossible for him to get the information about our premises without someone revealing it to him. Hank checked our security status and there hasn't been a stranger on our grounds… except the Pizza delivery guy… for over two years. He's getting this information from _someone inside_.'

'And you t'ink dat someone be Rogue?' There was an obvious hint of anger in Remy's voice.

'Well, no. But it's a possibility.'

'No, it's not.' Remy was on his feet now. 'You telling me dat Rogue's been giving her own stalker information about how to get to her?!'

Ororo had also stood up, and put a hand on Remy's shoulder. 'I think Scott may be on the right path, but I do not think Rogue is the leak.' Both men, and indeed all the others, turned to look at her. All except Rogue, who was greatly bothered by the entire conversation. 'There must be someone, either on this team, or someone who has knowledge of our system, who is giving Mr. Lucas access to our grounds. But to think that that person is Rogue is just foolish. She is the victim here, not the perpetrator.'

Heads nodded in agreement.

The meeting continued in this fashion, and the more they talked, the more uncomfortable they felt around each other. Someone was acting as a leak, and this knowledge set everyone on alarm. Who would purposely bring such a threat to their doorstep? The X-Men were a family. There was a bond between them all that tied them together. They didn't necessarily have to _like_ each other, but there was something between them that couldn't be broken, even between Logan and Scott. To know that someone felt differently among them was unnerving.

And why, from all the members of the team, had the target been Rogue? It was this question that boggled Rogue's mind as she left the briefing room with the others and headed towards her classroom. And it was the fact that they all considered her a 'victim' that had set her bad mood in place.

'Hey, Rogue!' She turned around and saw Remy trotting up to her. 'You didn't wait for me.'

She frowned and gave him an upsetting look. 'Why'd ya do that, Remy?'

Remy raised both his brows and gazed at her quizzically. 'Gambit sure he don't know what you be talking about.'

'At the meetin'. Why'd you attack Scott like that?'

'I didn't attack 'im! He was talking garbage so I told him what's what.' He shoved a hand through his hair. 'I was sticking up for you, chere.'

'Why, cause Ah'm a _victim_?! Ah can handle things on mah own.'

Remy flinched. 'I didn't say you were a victim, Rogue.'

She sighed and took a step closer to him. She rested a hand on his chest. 'Ah know you were helpin' me, sugah. An' Ah appreciate it. But ya know what the others are gonna think.'

Remy narrowed his eyes. 'I don't care what dey t'ink.'

'Remy, last meeting we had your attitude towards this whole thing was different.'

'So?'

'So Ah don't want 'em ta start suspectin' you…'

Remy rolled his eyes. 'No one's going to expect me, Rogue. Why would I get a man to hit on de woman I love?!'

Rogue shrugged, but she smiled all the same. 'Ah dunno. Just sayin'.'

Remy smirked, took her gloved hand from his chest, and kissed her fingers. 'What ya doing after dis class?'

Rogue thought for a moment. 'Ah have a DR session.'

'And after dat?'

'Lots'a time.' She gave him a sly smile. Remy's grin widened.

'Den you give dat time to Remy, oui?' He leaned in to give her a kiss but she pulled away. He frowned. 'What?'

Rogue looked up and down the hallway. 'Someone'll see.'

'So? We keepin' t'ings secret for a reason?'

Rogue shrugged. 'Ah dunno. Ah guess not… but… they don't know.'

Whether she was referring to the fact that she could touch now, or their relationship, he wasn't sure, but Remy lent deep and grazed his lips over hers. 'Dey will 'ventually.' He winked and carried on down the hallway just as Rogue's class arrived. She unlocked the door to let them in… breathless.

--

'That was such a waste of time,' Betsy said, scowling at her reflection in the locker room mirror. 'I could have done that sequence with my eyes closed.'

'It was a bit easy,' Jean agreed, drying her damp hair with a towel. 'I don't know what Scott was playing at.'

The girls were lounging in the locker room after a not-so-very-grueling danger room session. It had just been the girls and Scott since the opening workout revolved around rather explicit yoga routines.

Ororo stepped out from a shower stall, followed by a wave of steamy mist, and wrapped a towel around her naked body. 'Well, it was good exercise.'

Rogue frowned. 'Not for me. Ah didn't even get attacked by a 'bot.'

'Yes, I noticed that, too,' Jean said, thoughtfully. 'You were always left standing while the rest of us got hammered.'

'Hammered, pfft. All pushes and shoves, but no real action.' Betsy sat down on a bench and pulled on her shirt.

'Perhaps there was a glitch in the system. Scott does not normally give us something so easy,' Ororo supplied, and then frowned. 'But then… there are _never_ any glitches in the system…'

'Maybe the "leak" messed around with it,' Betsy joked. 'God forbid a hair on precious Rogue's head get hurt. Lucus would freak out.'

'That's not funny, Psy,' Jean said, frowning. 'You could be right.'

'Oh, lighten up, Jeannie. The only person who has been in the control room at all today was Scott. And I'm sure you'll agree that he's not leakish material.'

Rogue sighed, pulling on her socks. 'Can we talk about somethin' else, gals?'

Ororo smiled comfortingly and sat down beside Rogue. Jean nodded, also smiling, but her smile matched more like the one Betsy wore…

'Yes, let's talk about more interesting things,' said Betsy. 'Like your little romp with Gambit.'

Ororo's eyes widened, but no more wider than Rogue's. 'There's nothin' ta talk about,' Rogue mumbled, but Ororo felt otherwise.

'So you really did it then?!' Ororo asked, grinning with anticipation.

'She totally did, I saw her this morning,' Betsy said, gleefully. 'So spill! What was it like?'

Rogue pouted and scratched her wet head. She felt hot and sticky with all the steam that was floating around the tiled room. 'Ah dunno… good?'

Jean and Ororo exchanged looks, and then started laughing. Rogue's cheeks blazed red and she suddenly had the impulse to flush their laughing faces down the toilet.

'Well, if y'all are gonna make fun o' me, why bother askin'?'

'Oh, Rogue, I am sorry. It is just… Betsy was not asking about _that_.'

Rogue raised a brow in utter confusion.

'Yea, we already know it takes action to get a rep, and Gambit has the naughtiest rep around. We already know he's good.' Betsy grinned maliciously. 'I was asking about _it_,' she added, wiggling her brows.

'It?' Rogue wrinkled her nose as she tried to fathom what it was they were talking about… and then it suddenly dawned on her. 'Ohhhhhhh… Oh! What a thing ta ask!' But she blushed.

'Well?' Jean insisted. 'How big is it really? We've all heard rumours…'

Rogue ran her tongue along her bottom lip before biting into it. She closed her eyes to envision it again, her blush spreading to every inch of her body. The other girls giggled, thinking it charming that Rogue was so "fresh" on this topic, but not daring to actually let her know this.

'It's about… this big,' Rogue said, holding up her two hands with a large gap between them. She felt a little bad for revealing such an intimate secret, but she was curious to know _why_ this was important…

Jean gasped. 'Talk about being impaled!'

Rogue stared. 'So that's big?'

Betsy looked at Rogue as if she were some new species she had never seen before. 'You're kidding me, right?'

Rogue clenched her jaw. 'Well forgive me for not being a whore. Ah don't norm'lly see men in the nude.'

Betsy rolled her eyes. 'Well, you have an imagination, don't you?'

Rogue said nothing and continued to dress herself. Betsy was getting on her nerves.

'Oh Rogue, don't listen to her. Of course, you have nothing to compare Remy to,' Jean said, consolingly.

This only made Rogue more mad. She felt like an ignorant child who had no idea what the difference between red and blue was. She got up in a rather hot manner, threw on her shirt, grabbed her bag, and stormed out the locker room, leaving three startled, and rather ashamed, ladies behind.

She was halfway down the hall when Bobby popped his head out of the physics room and called after her. 'Hey Rogue! What time do I meet you tonight?'

Rogue whipped around so fast that she bumped into a few scuttling students. They fell back at the impact, got up to tell her off, noticed that it was Rogue, the resident powerhouse, and quickly – with smiles of fear – hurried away as fast as they could.

Ignoring their reactions, Rogue placed her hands on her hips and scowled at the now chuckling Iceman. 'What did you say?!'

'I said,' Bobby repeated, accenting carefully each word, 'What. Time. Do. I. Meet. You. Tonight.'

Rogue clenched her fists. First the girls had pissed her off… now Bobby. 'And Ah repeat, _what_?'

'Looks like someone doesn't read the notice board,' he sang. He pointed at the large screen that could be found in every hallway on every floor.

Rogue turned towards it, punched in her code, and the notices from that day appeared. There, plastered right in the center of the screen, was a large memo.

**ROGUE'S WATCH**

**PLEASE NOTE WHEN YOU WILL BE RESPONSIBLE FOR SUPERVISION AND WHO RELIEVES YOUR DUTY. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES SHOULD YOU MISS YOUR SHIFT. YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES CONSIST MAINLY OF BECOMING ROGUE'S SHADOW FOR THE DURATION OF SAID SHIFT. KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN FOR ANYTHING OUT OF THE ORDINARY.**

**SHOULD YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, PLEASE CONTACT ME.**

**Scott Summers**

'And I…,' said Bobby, who had come to stand beside her, 'have a shift tonight between 9pm and 5am. Do you have a comfy bed?' He winked… then took a step back. Rogue looked ready to blow.

She opened her mouth as if to say something, then clamped it shut. She clenched a fist, red rage flaring in her eyes. 'This is so stupid!' she vented.

Bobby nodded in agreement. 'We don't know who the leak is and Scott's given _everyone_ a shift. How safe can you be with the leak acting as your shadow?' He shook his head in disgust. 'You're safe as long as your surrounded by everyone else, but—'

Rogue wasn't listening. Her anger had ebbed, and needed an outlet. She punched the screen so hard that it shattered, and then flew up down the hallway. Bobby could hear people scrambling to get out of the way. He looked back at the screen. 'Good thing we're insured…'

--

Rogue slammed the door hard once she was in her room, causing Remy to jump. He had been standing by the open window in nothing but his birthday suit, holding a glass of wine in one hand, and a bunch of grapes in the other. He had just been putting a globe into his mouth when Rogue entered. The loud bang that followed caused him to drop his glass. It shattered at his feet.

'Talk about an entrance,' he said, bending down to pick up the shards of glass.

Rogue wheeled around, having just noticed that he was there. 'What the heck are ya doin' here, swamp rat?!'

Remy raised a brow as he straightened up. 'Logan was taking a nap in his room… so Remy t'ought we'd bunk here instead.'

'Bunk?' Rogue repeated, dumbfounded.

Remy nodded. 'You said you'd give dis Cajun some time after de Danger Room session…' He suddenly looked unsure. Had she forgotten?

Rogue let her eyes flutter over his naked body once before putting a hand to her brow and letting a groan escape her lips. She plumped down onto her bed and let her head fall into her hands.

Remy raised his other brow, his face going slightly pale. He grabbed his boxers from the chair and slid into them. It never occurred to him that Rogue might not be in the mood after sweating it out in the DR. He wasn't used to women turning him down.

'I'm sorry, chere,' he said, coming over to sit by her side. 'I just t'ought—'

'S'not you, Rem',' she said, pulling her head up. She gave him a weak smile. 'Ah just had a bad day.' She couldn't believe just how terrible a day she was having after enjoying such a beautiful night.

Remy nodded and let his mojo fade. Now that Rogue could touch, he wanted to make up for all the times he'd yearned for her, but had to ignore because she _couldn't_ touch. He wanted to take advantage of every waking minute with her. It could just be holding hands, or a soft caress. Or even cuddling. Any kind of touch. Anything. But he realized now that he'd have to be careful. Taking advantage of her all the time would have negative repercussions. She had her own pace, her own rhythm. And he didn't want his lust for her come in the way of his love. She needed him right now, not on the physical level, but on the emotional. And he wanted so badly to be there for her. 'Want to talk about it?' He rubbed her back with his left hand. She was tense all over, her muscles extremely tight. 'You okay?'

Rogue shook her head. 'Have ya read the notice board?'

Remy sighed. 'Yea. Dat.'

Rogue cursed. 'Like, what the hell?! Ah'm not a baby. Ah can take care o' mahself!'

'I know dat, girl,' he said. He climbed into the bed and sat behind her. Pushing her hair out of the way, he used his masterful hands to knead the tension out of her muscles. 'I don't know why we need de ot'ers to watch you. Remy's here.'

'With all due respect, Cajun, Ah don't need ya either.' She hung her head and Remy trailed his fingers along the back of her soft neck. She shuddered at the contact.

'I know, mon chere,' he cooed. 'I'm just lettin' ya know. You not be alone.' Rogue sighed and leaned back into his chest. He brought his hands forward to hold her there. 'We'll go and talk to Scott.'

Rogue smiled, finally. Remy was being incredibly sweet, and talking to Scott sounded like a good idea. He needed to know that he couldn't just disrupt her life right now. Especially when Remy was making it so nice for her to be alive. The last thing she needed was to be stalked 24/7 by her own teammates. It was just a constant reminder that Simon Lucus was out there, waiting for her. 'Alraht,' she said, turning around in his hold and closing her own arms around his neck. 'But later.'

'Later?'

She nodded, running her hands down along his spine and into the band of his boxers. 'Mmmhmm… Ah owe mah man some time raht now…' She pushed him down, straddling his hips with her strong legs. 'Is that okay?'

Remy nodded. All coherent thought left his brain as Rogue began to strip out of her shirt…


	15. Chapter 15: Suspicions

_Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, blah blah blah, they belong to Marvel, blah blah blah_

**Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated to Melancholic (wherever you are), who inspired me to write a naughty scene when I first wrote this chapter. :)

Also, I'd like to pimp my new story. It's called **Absolute Boyfriend**. It's an AU, and also a ROMY. I've posted the first chapter up, and will be posting the second in a few days. Please read it if the time allows! I'd appreciate it all reviews. :)

--

**Chapter #15: Suspicions**

The softest of strands lay helpless against the softest of cheeks. As Remy lay in bed, propped up on an elbow, the afternoon sun still shimmering bright just outside the window, he wished he could freeze time for just this moment. Rogue was cradled against him, and as she breathed against his chest, he felt a thrill radiate through his body and escape from his fingertips.

His fingers ached to wisp the strand of hair from her face but he didn't want to risk waking her. She looked so serene.

But of course, he couldn't resist…

Carefully, gently, he ran a finger from her chin… along her jawbone… to her ear… up to her brow… and smoothed her face free from any white strands. Her pouty lips puckered, and then a soft smile crept gently upon them. Seeing her smile in her sleep made Remy smile as well.

She was so precious… and he still couldn't believe he was actually touching her; the one woman who had been untouchable for oh so long. He also couldn't believe that she had fallen in love with _him_.

_Remy, boy, you musta done somet'ing right in your sinful life…_

He gazed down at her affectionately, holding that look in his eyes that only a man can hold for the keeper of his soul. _God, she be beautiful…_ Her invulnerability had kept her skin blemish-less. Because she was so strong, she rarely worked out, and so instead of having the hard, built body like the other X-Women, Rogue's was soft, plush, and caressable. But it wasn't her angel-like perfection that made Remy's mind reel. It was her innocent, sweet disposition. Sure, she could flirt the pants off any man, but she was shy and fragile. She was giving and nurturing. She had these incredible emerald eyes that always mirrored her deep emotions. She had these pouty lips that always seemed lusciously wet.

Perhaps because he was finding himself in the mood again, or perhaps because he had already started the path with his hand, but Remy began to move his finger down her neck now and across her collarbone as he leaned in and kissed her dainty chin.

She fidgeted slightly, but her moves didn't deter his needy fingers. He followed the wide curve of her bosom, stopping at the soft bud and pressing down on it. Her lips parted and he could feel her breath grow moist.

Still grinning, his let his hand wander lower down between her legs. There they stopped… and cupped.

Rogue's eyes fluttered open, and with a lazy smile, she slid her hand down to lie on top of his. To Remy's surprise, she pulled his hand away and lay back.

'Again?' she said, stifling a yawn.

Remy didn't answer, but edged closer and grazed his lips against her shoulder. Rogue chuckled and shimmied away. She grabbed her robe and slid it over her naked body as she got out of bed.

'Where you be going, petite?' Remy asked, sitting up.

Rogue didn't dare look him in the face, because she knew that he would be wearing _the_ smile, and that smile she couldn't resist.

'It's gettin' late, sugah, and Bobby said somethin' 'bout babysittin' me t'night.'

She sat down in front of her dresser mirror and picked up her large paneled brush. She gazed at Remy's reflection as she dragged the brush through her tangled hair. He didn't seem too pleased.

'But I t'ought we were going to talk to Scott about dis,' he said, lying back in bed and propping his hands behind his head.

'Well Ah can do that when Bobby arrives. 'Sides, ya got a DR session in like half an hour.'

Remy shot up in bed. He had totally forgotten. 'Den lets make dis quick, oui?'

Before Rogue could ask about what he meant, he had jumped out of bed, grabbed her from behind, and swung her around so that she faced him. His hungry lips were against hers before she could catch her breath.

She barely struggled to pull away, as her knees had become so weak she couldn't hold herself up. So she kissed him back, just as aggressively. He was tugging at her robe, in which they had both gotten tangled.

Within moments, her feet were no longer on the floor, but around his waist. He had pushed her up against her bedroom door, against which her body now pounded as Remy's hips gyrated against her own.

She could barely breathe in the heat that arose from their friction. It was hungry passion that drove her to a higher level of pleasure. Distantly, she hoped to God that Bobby wasn't standing outside this very door… but the thought was short lived as Remy began to pant sweet nothings into her ear. She moaned and lost herself in the storm of lust.

--

Bobby stood there… outside her door. He had almost reached the doorknob with his hand when suddenly there was a thud against it from the other side. His first reaction was a defensive one… was someone attacking Rogue?! But when the door started rattling in its hinges, and the prominent sounds of animalistic… grunting… echoed through, he decided that barging in to save Rogue was something she wouldn't need at the moment.

So he stood there, watching the door creak dangerously against the pounding it was receiving. _Why_ he remained standing there, he wasn't sure. It could have been because this "pounding" confirmed the rumour he had heard regarding Rogue's powers. In either case, it was another five minutes before he realized how perverted he was being. Clearing his throat and looking around to make sure no one had spotted him standing there, he whistled a tune and strutted down the hallway towards the main staircase. When Rogue was done, she would find him.

--

As it happened, _he_ found _her_ an hour later, coming out of Scott's office. She didn't look pleased.

'There you are!' he said, ignoring the dirty look she flung at him. He swung his arm around her shoulders and led her down the hallway. 'Is that a new perfume you're wearing, Rogue? Is it French? Smells kinda Cajun.' He wiggled his brows at her but it was apparent that her thoughts were elsewhere. 'What's wrong?'

He led her into the Rec. room and they found a couch to themselves. 'Scott insists that we gotta keep this shift work up. He says he knows Ah can take care o' mahself… but that havin' more eyes on the look out around me is essential.' She pouted as she leaned back in the sofa. 'This sucks.'

Bobby pouted and leaned back, too, copying her body language without meaning to. 'Yea, this sucks.' He turned his head to face her and smiled. 'But it's for your own safety. We all really care about you, and if anything ever happens… well, you know.' He paused for a moment. 'And if it means anything to you… I don't mind the shift work myself. We hardly spend any time together anymore so this kinda gives me an excuse to bask in your presence.' He winked, and managed to get her to smile.

'Are ya flirtin' with me, city-boy?'

'Will I get my ass kicked if I said yes?'

Rogue chuckled. 'Not by me ya won't, sugah.' Her smile then faded into a frown and she gazed into his eyes… as if willing them to speak instead of her lips. 'Ah'm really sorry, Bobby.'

Bobby also frowned, not sure what Rogue meant. 'For what?'

'For… Ah dunno… driftin'.'

'Oh.' Bobby turned back and looked straight ahead of him, where a few students were playing Twister. 'That's okay… things are different now…'

Rogue bit her bottom lip. Long ago… years ago… Bobby had expressed an interest in her, but she had squashed all hope before he could even make his move. He knew why she had, and liked her even more for thinking about his well-being. She was afraid that getting too close to him – with her powers and all – would only cause him a lot of heartache. He had respected her decision.

Then Remy had come along…

Bobby wasn't exactly bitter. He knew he could never have mustered enough patience to deal with Rogue's issues as Remy had. But he was a bit jealous.

Just a bit.

'So… what do you want to do?' He wanted to break the silence that was threatening to invade their space.

'Ah dunno, whatevah you wanna do.'

'Let's catch a movie then. I think _Harry Potter_ is still playing.' He got up and checked his pocket for his keys.

'_Harry Potter_ again?' She had watched this the other night with Ororo and Betsy. 'Can't we watch somethin' else? _Batman_ might be playin'.'

Bobby didn't respond, but looked frustrated. 'Ah jeez, not again.'

'What?'

'I think I lost my keys again.'

Rogue, who had followed Bobby's lead and had stood up, looked around the sofa to see if he had dropped them. 'Again? Careless, aren't we?'

'Well yea… I lost them earlier, but lucky for me Emma found them in the Control Room.'

Rogue raised a brow. 'Which control room?'

'The one for the Danger Room.' He was bent down with his hand fishing underneath the couch so he never saw the dark shadow that covered Rogue's features.

'Emma was in the control room today?'

'Yea, this morning.'

Rogue narrowed her brows. This morning, her danger room session had a glitch and Emma knew almost as much about the system as Hank and Scott. She also had a motive…

'It's her, the leak.' Rogue was half way to the door when Bobby called after her.

'What do you mean?'

'Nothin', I'll meet you in the lobby in an hour.'

'But I'm supposed to watc—'

But she had already gone.

--

Rogue was half way to the Danger Room on her way to see Remy when a hand emerged from an open door and pulled her out of the hallway.

It was Ororo.

'We need to talk, Rogue,' said the woman, keeping her hand around Rogue's wrist.

'Not now, Storm,' Rogue said, twisting her hand loose. 'Ah need ta see Remy for a moment.'

'Remy is in the Danger Room with the others.'

Rogue looked around and saw Jean sitting on the surface of an empty desk. By the window stood Betsy.

'Ah'm not bein' ambushed by y'all, am Ah?' She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them each.

'No,' Jean said, chuckling. 'We just wanted to apologize.'

Rogue gave Jean a confused look. 'Fo' what?'

'See, I told you she would have forgotten,' said Betsy, throwing up her hands.

'For teasing you earlier today.' Ororo gave Rogue's shoulder a soft squeeze. 'We were being insensitive. We did not mean to get you upset.'

Ah, Rogue remembered… but the memory seemed so far away, as if that incident had happened a year ago, instead of that very morning. 'Hey, no worries. Y'all forgiven.'

She gave Ororo a quick hug and then hastened towards the door. 'Now if ya don't mind… Ah need ta see—'

THUD!

Rogue ran into Emma hard as the blonde, not knowing that there were people within _her_ classroom, opened the door and ran straight into a hurrying Rogue. Emma toppled over into the hall and landed hard, while Rogue merely lost – and quickly regained – her balance.

'Watch it!' Emma pulled herself up and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Rogue's eyes flashed for the shortest of seconds. In her mind she saw herself punching Emma squarely in that pretty face of hers, but she refrained. In reality she merely scowled, clenching her fists at her side.

'What was your business in the Control Room?' she said, slowly, allowing her anger to drip over the edge of her patience.

Emma blinked. She wasn't quite sure what Rogue was talking about. 'Excuse me?' She pushed past Rogue and entered her classroom cautiously, noticing the other X-Women assembled there. She had a class soon and at any moment her students would be filtering in. 'I don't know what you're talking about, I'm sure.'

Rogue glared at the other woman. 'Bobby said you were in the control room before our session.' She was trying desperately hard to keep calm. She knew that if she even advanced towards Emma, the other girls would intervene, and she didn't want them getting involved.

Emma chuckled. 'I was, as was Hank, Scott, and Kitty. We were debating on a system upgrade.' She sat down at her desk and folded her hands in her lap. 'Now if you will excuse me, I have a class to start.'

Sure enough, students were already entering the classroom and finding their seats. Rogue, who didn't believe Emma at all, bit her tongue and left the room, followed closely by Ororo, Jean, and Betsy.

'Think she's the leak, don't you,' Betsy said, as they all walked towards the main hallway that led to the other wing of the mansion.

Rogue nodded.

'I don't know if Emma would be that dumb,' Betsy continued, running a hand through her luscious hair.

'What do ya mean?' Rogue asked. The entrance to the Danger Room, which was always locked, could be seen down the hall. The red light on the side of the door indicated that a session was in place. Remy had not yet come out. So she stopped and decided to humour Betsy's theory.

'Well, Emma is a telepath, so I'm sure she knows you think it's her. But she's confident without being too confident. And if she did want to get you somehow, I'm sure she would have gone about it in another way. Something with more class. Besides, her motive isn't really strong enough. Have you ever known her to fight over a guy?'

Here Jean cleared her throat, as it was common knowledge that in the past Emma had wanted desperately to get into Scott's pants.

But Betsy's observations, although vague and way too obvious, held an element of truth, and Rogue was beginning to doubt her speculation. Would Emma go that far?

In either case, she had to tell Remy everything that had transpired during his session. He had wanted her to keep him up-to-date and perhaps he had other ideas.

'Well, I need to go rummage through Wolvie's things while he's in the DR. He stole my hairdryer,' Betsy said, and took her leave. Ororo followed her, suddenly nervous that Betsy may stumble on something of her own that she may have forgotten in his room….

This left Rogue alone with Jean.

'Relax, Rogue,' she said, soothingly. She had noticed the way Rogue was clenching and unclenching her fists. 'The more you stress out about this, the worse it will seem.'

Rogue shot Jean an annoyed look, but then recoiled and frowned. 'Ah know. Just frustrated.'

Jean nodded consolingly but couldn't help but smile. She was about to ask how things were going with Remy when the man himself walked over from the danger room. He was covered in a thick layer of dust and sweat, and his uniform housed some rather nasty tears.

'Fight a war?' Jean asked, gazing at him from head to toe.

Remy chuckled. 'Nah, just Wolverine.'

He put his arm around Rogue as Jean hurried off to meet Scott now that the red light had turned to green.

'What's up, chere? You seem tense.' He placed a kiss into her hair and Rogue's senses were instantly flooded with the scent of his body.

Rogue nodded as she felt Remy squeeze her tense shoulder. 'Let me get you a coffee, and Ah'll tell ya'll about it.'

Remy led Rogue to the elevator. 'Sure, can we drink it in my room? I need to shower.' Rogue nodded as the elevator door slid open. Remy stepped inside and waited for Rogue to enter. When she didn't, he gave her a confused look. 'You taking de stairs?'

Rogue shook her head. 'Ah gotta tell Bobby that Ah'll be stayin' with you, so he can have the night off babysittin' me.'

A devilish grin crossed Remy's handsome face. 'You planning on staying de night, eh chere?'

Rogue rolled her eyes. 'Ah got loads of stuff to tell ya, swamp-rat. Don't get all up in a rise.'

Remy chuckled. 'Hard to do when you look as fine as you do, Rogue.'

Rogue, blushing in spite of herself, laughed as the elevator door closed. She turned around and headed back towards the main staircase, hoping that Bobby was still where she had left him in the Rec. Room. She was in no mood to run into anybody else.


	16. Chapter 16: An Impulsive Decision

_Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, blah blah blah, they belong to Marvel, blah blah blah_

--

**Chapter #16: An Impulsive Decision**

'What do you mean you can't go?!'

Rogue frowned. Judging by his reaction, it was painfully clear to her that Bobby was upset at the fact that he _couldn't_ baby-sit her.

She had found him watching a re-run of the _Brady Bunch_ on television in the recreation room. When she had told him that she was going to spend some time with Remy, and therefore couldn't go to the movies with him, he seemed seriously upset. His reaction surprised her.

'Ah'm sorry, sugah, but Ah can't. Remy is expectin' me any minute now.'

Bobby scowled at her. 'You _can't_, or you _won't_?'

Rogue sighed. She didn't need this right now. All she wanted was to sit with the man she loved and tell him all about her day. Why was this so difficult for everyone to understand?

'Bobby, it's nothin' personal. Ah thought you'd be pleased to have the night off—'

'"Nothing personal". Right. Nothing ever is personal with you, is it?' He slouched where he was sitting on the couch, turning his eyes away from where she stood in the doorway. 'Fine. Whatever.'

Rogue frowned. 'Bobby.' She said his name with all the tenderness she felt for him.

'Don't worry, we can catch a movie another time, like you said,' he replied, his eyes staring straight ahead at the T.V. His tone was less angry, but there was a touch of something Rogue could not quite put her finger on. 'I just thought we could… I dunno… catch up on things. Have a nice talk.'

'Ah'd love that, Bobby,' Rogue said, stepping into the room. 'But…'

'Later, I know.' Bobby turned and looked at her. He smiled, and Rogue could tell how hard it was for him to put on such a smile. 'I'll wait.'

She didn't know why, but Rogue suddenly felt a surge of guilt. She had made plans with Bobby to see a movie tonight, and she had blown it off for her own selfish need to talk with her man. Could talking to Remy wait? Was it so important to tell him right away, instead of seeing the movie with Bobby and telling Remy afterwards?

She pouted. But Remy was waiting for her upstairs, and she had had a miserable afternoon. Still…

'Ah'll call up to Remy an' tell him Ah won't make it. Ah'll go ta the movies with you.' She came and sat down on the couch beside him.

Bobby gave a miserable laugh. 'What? A pity date? No thanks. I'll pass.'

Rogue frowned and placed a hand on Bobby's knee. 'Ain't a pity date. Ah value you as a friend, Bobby. If you've got your heart set on us goin' to a movie tonight, then, as a friend, Ah won't ruin that for ya.'

Bobby sat there silently for a moment, staring at Rogue's hand on his knee. Rogue was almost afraid that he was ignoring her until, finally, he said, 'Thanks, Rogue. It's okay. I'm just being annoying. We'll reschedule.'

Rogue looked at him uncertainly. 'Sure?'

Bobby shrugged, and turned his attention to the T.V. screen. 'Yea. But I won't take any excuses next time.' He gave Rogue's hand a reassuring squeeze, his eyes still on the screen, but his mind fully aware that this was the first time he had come into physical contact with her.

Rogue gave a sigh of relief. She got up and walked towards the door. 'Thanks, sugah.'

Bobby mumbled something under his breath but by that time Rogue was already down the hall.

--

Rogue tapped gently on Remy's bedroom door, in case he had decided to take a nap. She waited for a few moments but no one came to answer it. She leaned her head against the wood door and could hear running water from the other side.

Satisfied that he was awake, Rogue pushed open the door and stepped into the room. His dirty uniform was tossed onto the floor and she picked it up while she made her way to his bed. She threw the clothes into the laundry basket by his closet and sat down on his soft bed. She kicked off her shoes, brought her feet under her, and leaned her head on the palm of her hand. She felt upset and depressed after her conversation with Bobby, and although she tried hard not to dwell on it, Bobby's disappointed face kept flashing in her mind.

'Rogue, dat you?'

Rogue tilted her head towards the closed bathroom door. How did he know someone was in his room? 'Yea, sugah.'

'Pass me dat towel dere, will you?'

Rogue looked around the room and found a folded towel on top of his dresser. She hopped out of bed, grabbed it, and headed for the bathroom. She knocked, and the door opened a crack. Steam flooded out to greet her.

'Ya shy, Cajun?' she asked, raising a brow at the small opening of the door.

Remy chuckled and threw the door open, his naked body wet and glistening in the tiled room. 'Moi? Shy? Don't be silly, chere.'

Rogue yelped in surprise and tossed the towel at him. He caught it and quickly wrapped it around his waist, then closed in for a kiss, pressing himself against her.

Rogue pushed him away, her clothes wet from the impact of his body. 'Jeez, dry yourself first, swamp-rat.'

Remy chuckled, took the towel away from his waist, and used it to dry his hair and shoulders.

Rogue turned away and moved towards the window that looked out onto the lake. Remy instantly sensed the detachment in her and frowned. He could tell she was upset about something, and it made him angry that this was happening more often than usual. 'Now who's being shy,' he said, hoping to get a rise out of her. He was disappointed.

'Put some clothes on, Rem'. Then we'll talk.'

'Uh oh,' he said, moving to his closet and pulling out a pair of jeans. 'What'd I do now?'

As soon as she heard the zipper being zipped up, Rogue turned around. Remy had put on his favourite pair of jeans, but stopped at that. It was obvious to her that he was in no mood to get dressed.

'Ya didn't do anythin',' she said. She walked over and resumed her spot on his bed once more. He came to sit beside her. 'It's me, all me.' She briefly told him about her conversation with Bobby and how she now felt guilty for blowing him off. When she was done, she looked down at her hands folded in her lap and sighed. 'Ah feel terrible, Remy.'

She looked up and was surprised to see a tense expression on Remy's chiseled face. 'Then what you be doing here?' he said, his jaw tight. 'If you had a date wit' Iceman, why add me to de trough?'

Rogue rolled her eyes in exasperation. 'Come off it, Remy. You know it ain't that way. This ain't the time to be getting' all jealous.'

'I'm not jealous,' Remy bit out. He stood up and moved to his dresser, where he grabbed his comb and pulled it through his damp hair. 'But you don't exactly sound too pleased to have chosen me over him.'

Rogue lifted her head. 'Huh?'

'To chill wit' right now,' Remy hastened to add. He looked at her reflected image in his mirror. She was frowning, and that made him frown. He didn't want to get into an argument with her. 'What I mean is, I don't like how he be making you feel dis guilty over somet'ing so small, chere. You have every right to do what you want.' He turned around and gave her a small smile. 'You can go wit' him tonight if you want. I can catch up wit' you tomorrow.'

To his relief, she shook her head. 'No, Ah _needed_ to come see you, actually.'

Remy raised a brow as he continued to brush his hair. 'What 'bout?'

'Emma.'

Remy stopped combing, his brow creasing as he gazed at Rogue. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about Emma. Had Rogue found out about their kiss? Before he could open his mouth to change the subject, however, Rogue pressed on.

She told him about her Danger Room session, and how, when her teammates were getting clobbered, she remained untouched. It was obvious that the Danger Room had been tampered with, and it wasn't until later that she had found out that Emma had been in the control room earlier. She told Remy about her speculation that Emma had done something, but also how, when she confronted Emma, the woman had claimed that others were in the control room as well.

'So she has an alibi,' Remy said, when Rogue had finished.

'Ah dunno if Ah believe her though,' Rogue said, tilting her head to one side as she thought of the different scenarios that could exist. 'But Ah dunno what ta think anymore. Ah mean, in the DR, Ah wasn't injured at all. Ah always thought hurting me would be Emma's… or whoevah's… first priority.'

Remy, who had come to sit beside her, put a protective arm around her. 'I don't t'ink anybody would be foolish enough to hurt you under dis roof,' he said. 'Especially wit' so many of us watching over you.'

Rogue nodded. Yes, of course he was right.

'And besides,' he continued, taking her hand in his, 'de leak is working for dat Lucus jerk, and he wouldn't want you hurt. He wants—' But Remy stopped when he noticed the stressed look on Rogue's face.

She lowered her gaze. 'Ah feel… scared… Remy. Like Ah'm always on mah toes. I'm startin' to suspect my own teammates now… and Ah hate it.'

Remy's expression softened and he pulled her into an embrace. He could feel her chin tremble against his bare shoulder. This was the first time she had actually opened up about her feelings regarding the situation she was in. 'Dere be no need to feel afraid, chere.' He ran a hand through her long curls. 'You're safe here.'

Rogue nodded, resting her cheek against his chest. 'Ah know, but still. And all the rest… with Emma, the girls, Bobby… Ah don't feel like me anymore. Ah don't react the same, think the same…' She pushed herself up a little so that she could look into his eyes. 'Ah don't like knowin' that even now, _he_ could be watchin' me.' She gave a faint smile. 'Mah only constant is you.'

Remy brought his right hand up and cupped her cheek. 'Let's go away,' he said, suddenly.

'What?'

'Away from here. Dat Lucus… he can watch you here, we know dat. The leak is within de mansion, we know dat. What if I took you away, where no one could follow? You'd be safe, and we could wait until de ot'ers came up wit' somet'ing significant enough to help us solve dis blasted mystery.'

Rogue looked at him, her large emerald eyes wide with surprise. 'But where could we go?'

Remy released her and got up. He started to pace excitedly. 'I know just de place. We'll need to discuss dis wit' Cyclops, but I'm taking you even if he refuses. We would need to set up a discreet form of communication wit' de others while we're gone, and a way to keep tabs on Lucus when he realizes you're not here…' He stopped pacing and looked at her. She was still staring at him with a look of shock on her face. 'But on'y if you want to go away, chere. I'm not going to push you.'

Rogue opened her mouth, and then closed it. She opened it again and then closed it… again. Finally, she said, 'Would it work?'

Remy shrugged. 'I don't care. I just want you to feel safe. If you not be feeling dat here, we can try anot'er place. A place no one will t'ink to search for you.'

'You're willing to leave the Mansion to protect me?'

Remy laughed. He took Rogue's hand and pulled her up, folding her into his arms. 'Gambit be willing to do a lot more den dat, chere. What do you say?'

Rogue nodded and hugged him close. 'Thank ya.'

Remy smiled and pulled her towards the door. 'Let's go find Cyclops den.'


	17. Chapter 17: Extenuating Circumstance

_Disclaimer: The X-Men do not belong to me. They belong to Marvel._

**Author's Note:** Alrighty, I've inserted another new segment for all my second-time and third-time readers. It's the one with Emma. New readers enjoy!

--

**Chapter #17: Extenuating Circumstance**

'Leave the Mansion?' Scott looked from Remy to Rogue. They both sat, rigidly, in his office, staring intently at him as if he held the fate of their future. Scott had never actually been close to either of them. His personality often times clashed with the rebellious Cajun and there were many times when the two men couldn't see eye-to-eye on important matters. Rogue was a close friend of Jean's and therefore Scott never mixed with her. He tended to stay away from the social scene if he could help it, and the only friend of Jean's he would consider his own was Ororo… and only because he valued her leadership skills.

He didn't, of course, dislike Rogue or Remy. Well, perhaps he disliked Remy _a little_. They were both extremely powerful, and he respected their abilities in combat – Rogue moreso than Gambit. He considered her a great asset to the team. Perhaps this is why, after he had heard Remy's reasoning for why it would be better to take Rogue out of the scene of tension (mainly, the mansion), he hesitated. To allow Remy and Rogue to leave the mansion he would have to grant them a leave of absence, which meant that they would no longer be available for missions. For obvious reasons, he was reluctant to grant such a leave.

And yet, looking at them now – with Remy all worried and Rogue uncertain – he wondered if, for the first time in his career as the leader of the X-Men, he could act on his feelings as a friend, instead of as their leader. 'And where exactly do you plan on going?'

Remy gave Rogue a quick glance before answering. 'Dat be a secret, mon ami.'

Scott frowned. 'You understand, Gambit, that it is important for us to know where you are taking Rogue.'

Remy nodded. 'But I also t'ink it be important dat de least amount of people know. You be forgetting dat we don't know who be de leak. I don't want to take de chances. You understand?'

Scott nodded. He was afraid Remy would say this, and of course, it made perfect sense. 'How would we communicate then?'

Here Remy smiled. 'Already t'ought of dat. Rogue and I, we take a two-way laptop. Hank already rigged one up that would keep both parties informed around de clock.'

Scott nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer. 'And what if you come across trouble? Or we do here while you're away?'

Remy leaned back in his chair. 'We take a homing device. We get in trouble, we press de button, you be alerted.'

'And vice versa, I assume?'

Remy smiled. 'Yup.'

Scott exhaled slowly, taping his fingertips together. His gaze fell on Rogue. 'And you think this is a good decision?'

Rogue shrugged. 'Ah honestly dunno. But Ah'd feel less trapped.' She pouted. 'Plus… Ah haven't been away from the mansion for the longest time.'

Scott nodded. This he was aware of. Whereas the other members of the team usually took vacations and time off sporadically throughout the year to relax, Rogue rarely did. She was always lingering around the mansion and always ready for any and every mission. A little time off was well overdue. 'And you're one hundred percent sure that you can trust Remy alone with you?'

Remy sat up straight in his chair. 'What dat supposed to mean, homme?' he said, not without a touch of anger in his voice.

Scott merely shrugged. 'Well, we all agree that we don't know who the leak is. But we do know that the leak is a member of this team. So… the leak can be anyone. It could be me. It could be you.'

Rogue looked between the two uncomfortably. 'Ah'm pretty sure it ain't Remy, Scott.'

Scott nodded. 'Okay. In either case, you're a lot stronger than him and could probably break him in half without a lot of effort, so I'm not worried.'

Rogue chuckled and Remy smiled faintly. Had Scott just made a joke?

'Funny, homme.'

Scott smiled and pulled a sheet of paper out of his desk. He began to write even as he spoke. 'As long as you two maintain contact with us here and keep us updated on what you've been up to, I don't see why we can't let you two leave the mansion for a few weeks.' He signed the leave of absence form and handed it to Rogue. 'I'll designate Ororo as your sole communicator. She will be the only person you contact while you're away. It will eliminate the chances of the leak to find out where you are. That is, of course, if you trust that Ororo isn't the leak.'

Remy and Rogue both nodded. Neither of them suspected Ororo in the least.

'Good.' Scott stood up, signaling that the meeting was over.

Remy and Rogue got up as well. 'Thanks Scott.'

Scott smiled at Rogue. 'No worries, it's part of my job to ensure you guys are protected.'

As they left the office and turned down the hall towards the elevator, Rogue said, 'he's not so bad, is he?'

Remy nodded. 'Yup, pretty suave for a stiff.' Rogue gave him a reproachful look and he chuckled. 'So, when do you want to leave, chere?'

Rogue shrugged. 'Ah don't even know where we're goin'.'

Remy smiled slyly. 'If we leave tonight, you can probably find out in two days.'

Rogue blinked. 'Leave tonight? That soon?'

Remy shrugged. 'Sure, why not? De sooner we leave, de better.'

Rogue nodded in agreement. 'What should Ah pack?'

They reached the elevator and Remy pressed the 'up' button. 'Anyt'ing you want. De weather is mild where we're going.'

Rogue pouted. 'Won't ya tell me where we're goin'?'

Remy shook his head. 'Nope.'

The elevator doors slid open and the two of them stepped into it. Remy glanced over at Rogue and noticed that she looked cross. 'Chere, I'm not telling you to bot'er you. Truth is, I don't trust saying anyt'ing between dese walls. Dey've got ears.'

Rogue sighed. Remy had a point. The leak could be anyone, anywhere. 'Alraht, ya win, sugah.'

The elevator reached their floor and Remy walked Rogue to her room. 'Pack light.'

'How light?'

Remy shrugged. 'One duffle should do it.'

Rogue nodded. She wasn't a materialistic girl, so packing wouldn't be so difficult. 'Alraht. So when should Ah meet ya to go?'

'Two hours good?'

Rogue nodded and opened the door to her room. She felt a little rushed, but she knew that it would be better to leave before anyone found out about their plan. Before she entered her room, she stood on tiptoe and planted a soft kiss on Remy's mouth. 'Thanks, sugah.'

Remy smiled, caressing her cheek with the palm of his hand. 'Anyt'ing for you, chere.' He turned and headed off towards his room.

Hidden in the shadows, two blue eyes blinked in excitement.

_Rogue is leaving, is she? Hmm._

--

Remy drew the blinds to his window and looked around his room in another quick check to ensure that he had packed everything he needed. A duffle bag lay open on his bed, with a few articles of clothing hanging out of it. 'I t'ink I have everyt'ing…' he said to himself, as he moved to his bed and zipped up his bag. He was wearing baggy khakis, a black, thin sweater, and brown boots. He slipped on his brown leather jacket and checked one pocket for his keys, the other for the ring. 'A'ight, we be good.' He grabbed the duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. He wondered if Rogue had finished packing. They still had half an hour until they had to meet, but he figured he would go over and help her pack. He grinned at the thought of helping her choose which panties to take.

As he moved to flick off the lights, there was a knock at the door. 'Speak of de devil…' he said, assuming that it was Rogue. When he opened the door, however, he saw a tall blonde in a very petite, and very transparent, negligee.

'Hullo, Remy.' Emma sauntered past him into his room, flipping a strand of silky hair over her shoulder as she brushed by.

Remy's smile quickly faded and was replaced instead by a frown. He stuck his head into the hallway to ensure that no one had seen Emma enter his room, and then shut the door behind him. 'What you be doing here?' His tone was anything but welcoming.

'I was missing you,' she said, curving her body in a very suggestive way. 'It's been ages since we last talked.' Her eyes darted to his attire, and then to the duffle bag slung over his shoulder. 'Are you going somewhere?'

'Yup, so if you could excuse me….' He motioned to the door, ignoring the way the light from the lamp caught on Emma's nearly naked form. The transparent cloth of her negligee swayed as she walked towards him.

'Where are you going?'

'None of you're business.' He took a step back. Emma was standing too close for comfort.

'You're not going anywhere with that brat, are you?' She reached up and grabbed hold of the duffle bag's handle. She pulled and it fell down at their feet.

'None of you're business, Emma.' Remy's jaw worked in agitation.

'Then let's make it my business,' she said, as she pressed her soft body against his. Remy had stepped back against the door. There was nowhere he could go.

'Don't you ever get tired of dis?' Remy said, through clenched teeth.

'Tired of what?' Emma ran her hands up his chest and out towards his arms. As she was about to tug his jacket away, Remy reached up and grabbed her firmly by the shoulders.

'Dis,' he said, pushing her away. 'Don't you t'ink it's pathetic seducing anot'er woman's man?'

Emma shrugged, unphased. 'No, not really. I like the challenge. And besides,' she said, running a hand through her silky hair, 'I always win.'

'Den you should forfeit dis one,' Remy said, shaking his head. 'Remy's not going to be yours.'

Emma rolled her eyes. 'I'm not asking for a deep relationship. Just a bit of play time.' Remy stared at her in disgust. Emma chuckled. 'Look, I already know you've f—ked you're little southern belle. It's good you got that out of your system. We all know you'll be back to your _playful_ self sooner or later. I mean, how good can an amateur be, really? I know you like your women a bit more _sophisticated_.' She puckered her pretty lips. 'I'm just helping you move along a little faster.'

Here Remy laughed. He couldn't help it.

'What?' Emma stared at him, surprised.

'Look at you,' Remy said, stooping to pick up his duffle bag. 'You be gorgeous, sexy, smart, and talented. You have all de makings of a woman any guy would die for.' He then shook his head. 'But you keep t'rowing yourself at de guys who'll never be able to make you happy.' Remy slung the duffle bag over his shoulder and opened the door to his room. 'Fall in love, Emma. Find de right man for you and allow yourself to fall in love. It will heal de monster you've become.' He stepped out into the hallway and stretched. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Emma sit down on his bed, a confused expression on her face. Remy smiled. 'You can try and seduce me all you want,' he said. 'But I have de confidence in my love for Rogue.'

With that, he waved her a goodbye and walked off down the hall.

--

There was no one there to say good-bye as Rogue and Remy packed themselves into his car. Scott had decided that he would tell the others of Rogue's trip after they had left. It would eliminate the trouble Rogue and Remy would have by facing numerous questions that would arise. The couple was grateful for Scott's decision.

It was a normal evening with mellow weather as Remy pulled out of the driveway and made his way towards the highway. Rogue sat quietly in the passenger seat, her eyes fixed on the road ahead. Remy glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and the expression on her face made him frown.

'You okay, chere?'

'Hmm?' Rogue turned in his direction and smiled. 'Ah'm fine.' She was lying. As much as she was looking forward to this time away from the mansion, she suddenly realized that this was the first time she was taking a vacation with another _man_. _Alone_. Of course, Remy wasn't just any man, but he was a man nonetheless. She had no idea where he was taking her. What if it was to a secluded place set apart from the rest of the city? What if they had to share a room? Was she prepared to _live_ with him?

Granted, she lived with him every day at the mansion, but the mansion was so large, so vast, and so full of other people that it really didn't count. They had separate rooms, separate bathrooms, separate _everything_. If she wanted space, she could just head off to her own room without having to worry about adequacy. But to live alone with him… Rogue pouted. They had only just started dating. _Officially_. Didn't people move in to each other's space when they got really serious, or even engaged? She was sure that she and Remy were nowhere near that stage in their relationship. The concept of living with him for the next few weeks almost frightened her. Was she ready for this?

She let out a little sigh, knowing that perhaps she was taking this all a bit overboard. After all, this was an extenuating circumstance. It was not necessarily a move forward in their relationship, but rather, a result of adapting to the situation. Remy probably wasn't even thinking of this as an actual recreational vacation. To him, it was probably more like a mission. To keep her safe.

And yet, at the same time as all these feelings, she felt a little disappointed. Why _wasn't_ their relationship moving forward? Why hadn't they gone on a vacation together? Why weren't they sharing rooms…?

Her pout increased, and this time Remy took notice.

'Really, chere. What is it? You been pouting de whole way so far.'

'Nothin'. Ah'm fine.'

Remy arched a brow, completely unconvinced. 'You aren't getting cold feet, are you?'

''Bout what?'

'Dis plan.'

Rogue shook her head. 'Nooooo,' she lied again, but no matter her feelings, she wasn't about to share them just yet. After all, everything was just a big "IF" right now. 'But it'd be nice ta know where we're goin'.'

Remy smiled, and put his arm around her shoulders. 'You don't trust de Cajun, ne?'

Rogue chuckled. ''Course not, but Ah guess Ah just gotta be patient with ya.'

'Now you be getting it, chere.' He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 'But ya don't need to worry none. Gambit'll keep you safe. You can count on dat.'

Rogue smiled. Yes, she _could_ count on that.


	18. Chapter 18: Tante Mattie Baptiste

_Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine. Really, they aren't._

**Author's Note:** I took liberties with Tante Mattie's character, in terms of her relationship with Remy and where she's living. I hope no one minds…! I've also never been to New Orleans, and I don't know what the location is like… so I sorta made things up as I saw fit. Again, I apologize for my ignorance…

And a shameless plug: I posted my first ever RoLo story. It's a short one-shot. Please give it a chance!

--

**Chapter #18: Tante Mattie Baptiste**

Remy pulled onto a dirt road, and slowly all the houses began to fade. They were on the outskirts of New Orleans now, where the land was occupied by a scant few. This was farmland, and the only inhabitants around these parts were farmers. It had been years since Remy had traveled this road, but the landscape came back to him clearly. Without knowing it, a smile had spread over his face.

Beside him, Rogue was fast asleep. She had stayed awake the previous night as much as she could, keeping him company during the long drive in the dark. During the early hours of the morning, however, her head had begun to nod, and Remy kept his silence in order to avoid waking her. She had slept all through the morning and into the afternoon, but he didn't mind. It was better this way. He wanted this location to be a surprise, and if Rogue were awake, she would have recognized it at the crossroads. After all, she had been here once before.

Remy remained on the dirt road for another ten minutes, and then, almost in an abrupt manner, the road ended and he found himself in the yard of a small farmhouse. He cut the engine and undid his seat belt.

'Chere…' he whispered, shaking her by the shoulder. It was all he could do to hold his excitement.

'Hmmm…' Rogue frowned, as anyone would when disturbed out of delicious slumber. She cracked open one eye, and then the other as she gave a big yawn. 'Wha'… we there?'

The look on Remy's face was all the answer she needed. She shot up in her seat, unbuckled, and opened the door. The instant she was in the open air, the scent of fresh air wafted around her. The sun was setting, but in its glow she could make out her surroundings. They were at a farm. In front of her was a small, quaint little house with a picket fence and gables. A few yards behind the house she could make out the outline of a small barn, and behind that, a spread of golden fields. She recognized the location instantly.

'Oh Remy!' she exclaimed, as he came up behind her. 'You've brought me to your momma's place!'

--

Mattie Baptiste, affectionately referred to as Tante Mattie (Aunt Mattie) by those who knew her, was sitting by her kitchen window when a car pulled up to her house. In her hand she held the telegram she had received yesterday. On it was written a short message: "Tante, I need your help. I'm bringing a friend."

The telegram had brought a smile to her face, and continued to do so every time she read it. There were various reasons for this smile. The first and foremost was that this telegram was from Remy LeBeau. From all the members of the guild, she cherished Remy the most. Perhaps it was because she had practically raised him. Perhaps it was because he considered her – and loved her – as a son would a mother. Perhaps it was because he was the son she never had. The second reason was because Remy was in trouble. If he needed her help, it meant only one thing. He needed a place to crash. Although Tante Mattie would never consider housing the boy forever, she liked a visit from him now and again. It broke the silence of this small farm, and a visit was well overdue. The third reason was this mention of a "friend". Tante Mattie was well aware of Remy's loose-fitting definition of what a friend was. In all cases it was always a girl. And it was usually a girl he was dating.

In the past, Remy had brought home numerous girls. Why he brought them to meet her Tante Mattie could never figure out. He never dated a girl long, and Tante Mattie never saw the same girl twice. The only exception was Bella Donna. Of course, there was that one time he had brought home a teammate of his. A girl by the name of Rogue. Remy had come home to retrieve something he had left behind, and she had come along as backup. She was a pretty little thing, with a lot of spunk and as colourful a personality as a Mexican salad. It had been clear to Tante Mattie then that Rogue was not a "girlfriend" of Remy's, and this was confirmed when Tante Mattie had learned of the girl's powers. She knew her son's reputation, and although she frowned upon it, there was nothing she could do. Remy was a player, and although it was clear that he was respectful of women, he usually let his lust do most of the thinking.

But she had liked Rogue. Whereas the other girls Remy had brought home wanted nothing more than his undivided attention, and thereby ended up ignoring Tante Mattie completely, his teammate was very much interested in the house, in the farm, and in Tante Mattie herself. Rogue was a charming girl, but Tante Mattie didn't expect to ever see her again. After all, if Remy didn't bring home the same girlfriend twice, why would he bring home a teammate again?

Perhaps this was why Tante Mattie nearly jumped from her seat when she saw the same teammate get out of Remy's car. Was Remy here on X-Men business?

She hurried to the front door.

Rogue had barely gotten her bearings when suddenly the door flew open and a small, jolly figure hobbled out.

'Tante!'

Remy zipped past Rogue and flew into the open arms of his "mother". The two embraced each other for a long time, and Rogue was so touched by their heartfelt reunion that she felt utterly out of place. She was about to turn around to pull their luggage out of the trunk when Remy released Tante Mattie and turned towards her.

'Tante, you 'member Rogue, non?'

Tante Mattie gave Rogue a warm and welcoming smile. 'Of course I do, chil'.' She came forward and embraced Rogue. Rogue was somewhat startled, but found herself melting in Tante Mattie's arms.

'Ah'm mighty grateful you're lettin' me stay here,' she said, when Tante Mattie released her.

'Forget de formalities, girl, and come on in. I've got a nice hot chicken roasting in de oven.' She took Rogue by the hand and led her into the house, leaving Remy behind to get the bags.

--

Over dinner, as they sat around the small wooden table with nothing but candlelight to light the room, Remy told Tante Mattie all about Mr. Lucus and Rogue's current situation. Tante Mattie was very much interested in the story, and reminded both Remy and Rogue that they were welcome to stay as long as they needed.

'You ain't be getting de Guild involved, eh?'

Remy shook his head. 'Non. Dis don't involve dem. Keeping a low profile be top priority for us.' He gave Rogue a reassuring smile. A smile that didn't escape Tante Mattie's observant eye.

'So tell me,' Tante Mattie said, sitting back in her chair. 'Is dere more to de story den just de hard facts?'

Rogue and Remy both blinked. 'Whatcha mean, Tante?' Remy asked.

Tante Mattie smiled. 'I saw de look dat passed 'tween you two.'

Remy grinned. 'So?'

'So…' Tante Mattie leaned forward. 'Stop playing me as de fool, boy. I know what I see when I see it.' She turned to Rogue, who really had no idea what the two were talking about. 'When did you get de control of dem powers, Rogue?'

Rogue gasped. How did Tante Mattie know?! 'Ummm… for a while now…'

Tante Mattie nodded and turned to Remy. 'And when did ya pounce? De day after?'

Remy was taking a sip of water, and now this water went spraying out from between his lips. 'I didn't pounce!'

Tante Mattie chuckled. 'He did, didn't he?' she asked of Rogue.

Rogue blushed. If this question were coming from anyone else, she would have no problem responding. As it so happened, the person asking was Remy's mother. Rogue felt humbled in her presence.

There was a moment of silence, and then Rogue got up and started to stack the plates. 'Ah'll get the dishes,' she said.

'Don't worry none about dose, girl,' Tante Mattie said, rising from her seat.

'No really, Ah like washin'. 'Sides, you an' Remy prob'ly have loads ta catch up on.' Rogue flashed Tante Mattie a smile, and Tante Mattie sat back down appreciatively.

When Rogue had disappeared into the kitchen, Tante Mattie turned her eyes on Remy.

'What?' Remy said, wiping his mouth.

'Kind of risky, non? Having a relationship wit' anot'er X-Man?'

Remy shrugged. 'Can't help who you fall in love wit', Tante.'

Tante Mattie was taken aback. Never had Remy used the word "love" before. 'You love dis one?'

Remy nodded.

'Fa' real?'

'Fa' real, Tante.'

Tante Mattie nodded.

'What you t'ink of her?'

Tante Mattie thought for a moment. 'Well… she be de first o' your girlfriends to offer to do de dishes.'

Remy laughed out loud. 'And?'

'And she 'ave de eyes and smile of an angel.'

Remy smiled. 'Wait 'til you see her soul.'

--

After the dishes were washed and put away, Tante Mattie gave Rogue a tour of the house. It was a small structure, with a kitchen, a small living room, and two bedrooms. There was an outhouse out the back door. There was also a shed, in which Tante Mattie kept all her healing potions and plants.

'Now, for de rules,' Tante Mattie said, as she and Rogue rejoined Remy in the living room.

Remy sat up. 'Rules?!'

Tante Mattie only grinned. 'Rule number one. As long as you be living under dis roof, you have to do de chores.'

Rogue and Remy nodded.

'Rule number two. Breakfast is served at sunup, and dinner is served at sundown. Dis don't change. If you miss a meal, tough.'

Rogue and Remy nodded.

'Rule number t'ree. Rogue will be sleeping in de guest room, which means Remy, you be taking to de couch.'

Rogue nodded. Remy blinked. 'But—'

Tante Mattie raised a brow. '"But" what, boy?'

'Why can't I sleep in de guest room, too?'

Rogue's eyes widened and she could feel her cheeks turning red. Had Remy no shame? In front of his mother, no less!

Tante Mattie chuckled. 'Because, rule number four is no hanky panky under my roof. Defeats de purpose of sleeping in de same room, non?'

'What! Dat not be fair, Tante!'

Tante Mattie shrugged. 'Questions?'

Rogue shook her head. Remy crossed his arms over his chest, fuming.

'Well den, we all best be getting some rest. The rooster crows early in de morning, and I'll 'ave de chore lists ready for you both by den.'

Rogue nodded and got up. 'Thanks again, Tante,' she said, as she bent down to give Tante a hug.

Tante Mattie smiled. 'It be de least I can do, girl.'

Remy got up and followed Rogue towards the guest room.

'AHEM! Where you be heading, boy?'

'I'm just going to say goodnight to Rogue, Tante. I know de rules.' There was frustration in his tone, and this made Tante Mattie grin. In some ways he was still the little boy she had raised.

--

Remy leaned against the doorframe to Rogue's new room. 'Sorry about dat.'

''Bout what?' Rogue unzipped her duffle bag and began to unpack.

''Bout Tante.'

Rogue smiled. 'Ah like her a lot, Rem'.'

'So do I, chere, but de rules! Dey be—'

Rogue chuckled. 'Ah like her regardless of the rules. 'Sides, Ah don't mind 'em. Ah mean, Ah'd feel weird if we were destroyin' the bed and she was in the other room.'

Remy raised a brow. 'Destroying de bed, eh chere?' He pushed off the doorframe and sauntered into her room. Rogue dropped the pair of pants she was holding.

'Remy… you're breaking the rules…'

Remy shook his head as he wrapped his hands around her waist. 'Non, I'm not. De rule says no sleeping toget'er.' He bent his head and trailed his lips against her neck.

'And no hanky panky,' she said, pushing him away.

'Rogue, you suck up!'

'Ah ain't sucking up, Cajun,' she said, throwing a ball of rolled up socks at him with a chuckle. 'But Ah really respect Tante, and Ah really wanna get along with her. Ah mean, this is the closest Ah'll get ta meetin' your parents. This is sorta important… ta me.'

Remy tilted his head and smiled. 'Dat's why I brought you here, chere. So dat Tante can know you be in my life.'

Rogue nodded. This had become clear to her during dinner. Remy was getting his mother's approval, whether he needed it or not.

'I be serious 'bout you, Rogue. You know dat.'

Rogue nodded. 'Ah know. Ah'm glad ya brought me here.'

Remy smiled as he made his way towards the door. ''So… I'll be seeing you in de morning, eh?'

Rogue nodded. 'Sleep sweet.'

'You too, chere.' He kissed his fingers in her direction, and then closed the door behind her.

Rogue smiled. Her previous uncertainties about living with Remy were no longer there. He had brought her out here to meet his "mother". Not as his teammate, but as his lover. Certainly this was moving forward in their relationship? Certainly Remy wanted to? Rogue felt a wave of satisfaction wash over her. _Girl, you better watch yourself. Things are getting to be too good to be true…_


	19. Chapter 19: An Honest Man

_Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, they belong to Marvel._

**Author's Note:** Alrighty, so I'm SUCH a noob! (weeps shamefully). I only just realized a few days ago that I could reply to people's reviews. Now before I get all crazy with the messages, I wanted to sincerely thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far. I really appreciate the reviews because they really inspire me to keep going. Even tho Rishta is an old story, I have so many ideas for new ones now, and it's all because of you guys.

**I'll definitely be returning the reviewing favours!** Now that I can navigate around the site, I'll be reading and reviewing your stories as well! There's so much out there and you guys are so uber talented. Just be patient with me. You guys have written loads!

There are also people who review without having stories themselves, so I'd like to send out a special shout out to Tammy, T., maigenrc, S., Comicjunkie, greykupo, roguefriend, Temari's Angel, abril4, Brains-in-a-nutshell, jess452, and GambitGirl07 for reading and reviewing my story. Thanks guys! (hugs)

I hope I didn't miss anyone! Anyways, my point is, ya'll make me SO HAPPY!

Now, back to the ROMYness…

--

**Chapter #19: An Honest Man**

The sun was hot against his neck as Remy opened his metal lunch pail and pulled out a corned beef sandwich. Tucked behind his napkin, he found a piece of paper and pulled it out. Unfolding it, he read the words "Don't work too hard, swamp-rat. It might make you an honest man". He chuckled, folded the note, and slipped it into his pocket.

Communication with Rogue came in such ways lately. The last two weeks had crept by slowly, and each day he saw less and less of her. Tante Mattie had not been joking when she said there was a lot of work to be done around the farm. She had given Remy and Rogue a list of chores the day after their arrival, and since then they had been working hard to complete that list.

Remy found himself working the fields from sun-up to sun-down. Each day followed the same routine. He would wake up and find that Rogue had been up for hours already. She would be feeding the chickens outside while he settled into the breakfast she had waiting for him in the kitchen. Rogue would then head into the barn to milk the cows, and Remy would exit through the front door, jump onto his tractor, and head out to the fields. If he was lucky, Rogue would glance out through the barn's window and blow him a kiss before he headed off.

Rogue always had his lunch packed for him. She would slip in a little note, and it was these notes that served as a mode of communication between the two during the week. Rogue would spend the rest of the day helping Tante Mattie with chores such as tending to the animals, milking, getting water from the well, taking care of the potato and cabbage patches, knitting (which she found she had absolutely no talent for), cooking, and other such things that made Rogue feel like she was living at the "Little House on the Prairie". She usually had dinner ready for Remy when he came home, and the three of them would sit quietly and enjoy the meal. Rogue, Remy quickly noticed, was a surprisingly good cook, and although she struggled in the beginning with the measurement of spices, she was improving every day. After dinner, Tante Mattie would do the dishes, claiming Rogue had worked hard enough that day, and Rogue would take the opportunity to go to bed early. Being the first to rise in the morning made her the first to sleep at night. Remy didn't complain. He knew how important it was for Rogue to get her rest. He would head to bed soon after.

In the morning, the routine would start all over again. At first it was difficult for the two of them. Both Rogue and Remy found the work hard and tedious, and often confronted Tante Mattie about it. But she was adamant. Tante Mattie's farm had been asleep for so long, and now that she had two very good, and very strong, workers on hand, she wanted to revive it.

As the days drew on, Rogue began to realize the hard work and effort it took to run a farm such as this, and a respect grew from such a realization. The more time she spent with Tante Mattie, the more she liked the woman. Not having a decent mother of her own (for Mystique could hardly count as a caring parent) Rogue found herself getting attached to the healer. Rogue awoke each morning now with the hope of learning something new from Tante Mattie, and she was never disappointed. There was so much to learn around the farm, and when Rogue took things in such a positive manner, her days seemed less harsh than before. On the contrary, she was beginning to enjoy them.

Remy was a little harder to break. He had fully expected an easy, relaxing vacation with the woman he loved. What he got was sore limbs and a sun-burnt back. He did not like the fact that although he lived under the same roof as Rogue, he saw her for less than an hour each day. It wasn't until he saw his first stem of wheat that he felt proud of his hard work. His labour really had paid off, and the look on Tante Mattie's face was priceless. He had worked hard, and his accomplishment was proof of his success. He was finally able to get things to grow on land that had remained desolate for so long. This, and the fact that his mother-type figure and the love of his life were hitting it off, made him stop complaining and embrace his chores.

And so, two weeks had passed.

Remy ate his lunch, his eyes roaming over his crops. It was strange… but he felt more satisfied now than he did after stealing a precious stone from a wealthy family. _You be getting soft, mon ami_, he thought to himself, chuckling. He closed the lid of his tin lunch pail, and took a deep sip from his canteen. It was only one o'clock in the afternoon, but his work was already finished. Tante Mattie had finally hired a boy to help out around the farm, and with his help, Remy had managed to do his day's work in half the time.

The boy, who had introduced himself as Paul, was now gathering the rakes and coiling up the hose. 'Anyt'ing else, m'sieu?' he asked, after piling the equipment into the back of the tractor.

Remy shook his head. 'Non, we done here for now.'

''K, then I'll be heading back to de farm,' said the boy, pulling his bag onto his shoulder. 'Tante wants me to feed de pigs.' He gave Remy a toothy grin. 'And mebbe I get de chance to spot that femme Tante is housing. Fine piece of as—' The look on Remy's face made the boy stop talking. He chuckled nervously. 'Right. De pigs. See you, m'sieu LeBeau!' He hurried down the path towards the barn.

_De pigs?_ Remy squinted under the sun as he gazed up at the house. If Tante Mattie had Paul doing some of Rogue's chores, too, then surely Rogue would have some free time? Without wasting any more time thinking about it, Remy started up his tractor and made his way home.

--

The birds were chirping just outside the window. Rogue couldn't remember the last time she had heard such a beautiful song. She had grown up in the country, but had never actually worked on a farm. Perhaps if she had, she would never have been able to appreciate the charm of the atmosphere as she did now. The charm. She had her pie cooling on the window sill; the scent of pine and lavender drifted around her from the wooden furniture and the flowers she had picked earlier that morning, which now sat on the clean oak table top; the sun flooded the kitchen and bathed everything in a warm glow; bubbles rose from the sink where she was washing the last of the dishes, one bubble popping on her nose as she leaned forward to gaze out the window at the singing birds; her warm face caressed by the cool breeze. Such wonderful charm.

It was a beautiful day, and she loved everything about it. With Paul now available to do some of her chores, Rogue made up her mind to find a good book, cut herself a nice piece of pie, and find a spot under that willow tree just beyond the window to relax. She wished Remy could join her, but he was probably manning the fields and wouldn't be in for another couple of hours.

As Rogue was planning her hour of pleasure, Remy leaned against the frame of the kitchen door. The sound of running water had drawn him to this room and he was glad to find Rogue alone. It was obvious to him that Rogue was oblivious to his presence with her back towards him as she washed dishes in the sink, so he took this opportunity to… bask. It seemed like ages since he had last seen her. She was wearing a pair of denim jeans that were splattered with mud. Her boots looked heavy with wear, her laces untied and damp with mud as well. Her t-shirt, which had once been a vibrant blue, was now faded and dusty, with smudges of what looked like ash and soot. Her bare elbows were scraped, her arms tanned dark, and her fingernails were chipped and cracked. She had her hair up in a ponytail, with ringlets escaping the elastic band and falling around her sunburnt neck. Perspiration beaded her brow and soapsuds streaked across one cheek. Every few minutes she would exhale, causing her white bangs to flutter around her face. Remy smiled, his heart fluttering the more he gazed at her. Rogue had never looked lovelier in his eyes.

He stole silently into the room, as only a master thief could, and stopped when he was standing mere inches behind her. Rogue stopped washing the large wooden spoon, letting it slide back into the soapy water. The scent of a summer breeze mixed with sweat enveloped her, and she could feel immense heat caress her body from behind. Without having Remy touch her, Rogue knew he was there. She turned slowly and was instantly captivated by his mesmerizing eyes. Her breath caught in her throat.

'Hullo, chere,' he said, grinning that grin that made Rogue want to smother him. He lifted his lunch pail. 'T'ought I'd bring dis back.'

Rogue nodded, but didn't take her eyes off of him. She took the pail from him, but didn't take her eyes off of him. She set the pail down beside the sink on the counter, but didn't take her eyes off of him.

He had his hands around her waist now, and Rogue… inhaled slowly. You see… Remy wasn't wearing a shirt…

'Nice tan,' she said, as Remy closed the gap between them to caress her cheek with his lips. Working out in the fields under the sun had created a deep glaze over Remy's toned muscles. He was more defined now, more rugged looking. He hadn't shaved in a few days and Rogue found his stubble extremely attractive. She always liked her men a bit… rough. She ran her hands up his back, feeling the change in texture. He was sweating, and his breath was hot against her flesh. 'Ah've missed ya,' she whispered.

Remy pulled his head back and gazed into her large, emerald eyes. How long had it been since he was able to get lost within them? Her lips were moist and he took no time in taking them with his own, showing her, if not telling her, how much he had missed her as well. He kissed her softly as his hands molded themselves against her fine behind. He squeezed, and she moaned into his mouth. She moved her hands forward to his chest, and then gently pushed him back. Their lips broke apart.

'Rogue… what's wrong?'

Rogue shook her head, looking around the kitchen. 'Nothin', sugah. But… Ah don't want someone walkin' in on us. You know the rules…'

Remy shrugged and pulled her towards him once again. 'Dere's no one here, chere. De boy's out back, and Tante's at de market.' He slipped his hand beneath her shirt. ''Sides, we aren't doing anyt'ing.' He hoisted her up onto the kitchen table and nudged her legs open with his knee.

'We ain't?' she asked, as Remy began to nibble at her ear, his hands working under her shirt to undo her bra.

He stopped momentarily and the large buckle on his belt fell away as he undid his pants. 'Sorry, Roguey. Pants getting kind of tight,' he said, with a wink as his jeans fell to the floor.

Rogue licked her lips. 'No need ta apologize, sugah.' She watched the beads of sweat roll down his strong thighs. 'At least not for that.'

'Den fo' what?' he asked, pulling free her bra with a look of triumph on his face.

Rogue shrugged up one shoulder. 'Ya coulda brought me some flowers or somethin',' she replied, jokingly. 'Being as it's the first time in weeks we've gotten to be t'gether. Ya kinda make me feel like you're only after one thang.'

Remy pulled back, his expression serious. 'Rogue… you know dat's not true. You wanna talk first, chere? We can go out to dinner. A movie? I should have brought flowers…'

Rogue chuckled, waving her hand to dismiss his ideas. 'Ah was joking!'

Remy pouted. 'Chere, I'll court you de proper way. I wanna do dis right wit' y—'

'Oh shut it,' she said, and pulled his head down, kissing him hard. His words got muffled into her mouth, and it wasn't long before he forgot what it was they were talking about. His hands were all over her and he could feel her wrap her legs around his waist. Thinking suddenly became a tedious task as Rogue's luscious lips – lips untouched by any other man except him – drove all coherent thoughts from his mind.

'Wait…' He pulled slightly free, panting. 'Let's not rush… take dis slow.'

'Slow!' Rogue said, exasperated. 'How do Ah look to you raht now?'

Remy smirked, letting his eyes devour her. 'Hot.'

Rogue shook her head. 'Not just hot. Bothered! Ya make a gal all hot and bothered and _then_ say "wait"?!'

Remy's chuckled. 'Good point.' He reattached himself to her, this time undoing her pants in the process. He feathered kisses over her bare navel as she threaded her fingers into his damp hair. She pulled his head up and kissed him. There was such a wanting desire in her kiss that Remy could feel his excitement peaking. He drove his tongue into her mouth and—

'YA GOT TA BE KIDDING ME!'

The lovers froze. Remy turned his head and looked towards the entrance to the kitchen. 'Uh… hi… Tante…'

Rogue gasped and hid her face in Remy's shoulder. Tante Mattie stood on the kitchen's threshold, a bag of groceries in one hand, the other on her hip. She tapped her foot impatiently on the wood floor.

Remy and Rogue quickly parted and got up to stand before her. Remy cupped his hands over his privates as Rogue pulled down her shirt with one hand and used to other to keep her pants up. Her cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment.

'We eat on dat table, you know,' Tante Mattie said, gesturing with her head at the table Rogue and Remy were just recently pressed against.

Remy didn't dare look at Rogue. He kept his eyes focused on his mother, a sheepish smile on his face.

Tante Mattie looked from one to the other. Then sighed. 'Both of you, in de living room. Now.' She turned to leave, and then called over her shoulder. 'And boy, put some dang clot'es on!'


	20. Chapter 20: A Proposal in the Making

_Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, they belong to Marvel._

**Author's Note:** EEP! Looks like we're down to the wire! Rishta is nearly done! Mind you, Lucus's poop still needs to hit the fan… argh! I hate that part. Let's try to squeeze in some Romy before then, shall we?

**Note to Proud to be an X-Nerd:** I tried to copy your cutesy bunny into my story, but didn't work. (wails)

--

**Chapter #20: A Proposal in the Making**

When Tante Mattie had demanded that she and Remy follow her into the next room after she caught them romping about, Rogue was sure that she had fallen from the healer's good graces. No matter how cool Tante Mattie was, and how open to new ideas, no one liked coming home to find two people getting it on on their kitchen table. Tante Mattie, however, did not speak about what she saw at all. Instead, she had more pressing matters to share.

'I was at de melon stand when I overheard de clerk,' Tante Mattie began, when Remy and Rogue, somewhat dressed now, had sat down on the sofa facing hers. 'He said a few of dem men be 'round, see. Asking about de two of you.'

Rogue and Remy exchanged looks. 'What dey asking about us for?' Remy asked, his brows narrowed.

Tante Mattie shrugged. 'Dey don't say much. Just give out your names. Dey seem a bit hurried, if you get my drift.'

Rogue nodded. 'So ya don't know who they are?'

Tante Mattie shook her head. 'Non, do you?'

Rogue and Remy exchanged looks again, and this time Tante Mattie caught the look that passed between them.

'It be 'cause of dem you be here, non?'

Rogue nodded. 'Ah didn't think they'd follow us here…'

Tante Mattie smiled then, and patted Rogue's knee. 'Don't worry too much, chil'. Dey only asking around because dey don't know you be here. No one does. And if dey do, no one dare reveal dat. We got a code in New Orleans.'

Remy grinned. It was always nice to have connections, especially when it meant the safety of your ass when you were back in the hometown. He and Rogue could walk down the main street of town and not a person would question them. Whoever these men were, they were from out of town, and Remy was pretty sure they had their orders coming from Mr. Lucus.

'It will blow over,' Tante Mattie was saying, and Remy nodded. 'When de strange men see dey ain't getting no where wit' de questions, dey will leave. I just t'ought I'd let you know.'

'Ah'm grateful for all you're doin', Tante,' Rogue said, earnestly. 'Ah feel safe here and it's cause o' you.'

Tante Mattie gazed into Rogue's eyes and saw a pure, innocent truth in them. Her expression softened into a warm smile and she cupped Rogue's cheek with the palm of her hand. She didn't have to say anything for Rogue to see the affection in her eyes. A look passed between them and suddenly Remy felt like an intruder. He stood up and moved towards the window to allow Rogue and Tante Mattie to have their moment. He had known from the beginning that they would hit it off. He had seen their friendship blossom over the last few weeks, but never had he imagined that friendship would grow into something more sacred. There was a sense of family between the three of them, even though neither of them was related by blood. Their bond went far deeper, and this sense of family seemed to re-enforce a thought that had been bubbling in Remy's mind for some time…

When he turned back towards them, and saw that Rogue had left to make some tea, he found that this, perhaps, was a good opportunity to reveal to Tante Mattie exactly what this thought entailed. Clearing his throat, he went over to the couch and took a seat beside the old woman.

'Tante, I want to share wit' you somet'ing,' he began. His eyes were downcast and one hand fumbled with something in his pocket: the ring.

Tante Mattie turned her warm smile in his direction. 'Yes, I know it,' she said.

Remy looked up, surprised. 'What?'

'I ain't no fool, chil',' she said, chuckling. 'I see de way you look at her. I see de change in you. She be a woman of magic de way she make you a good, clean boy.'

This time it was Remy's turn to chuckle. He knew what Tante Mattie meant. He had never hidden his crude, womanizing ways from her. And he _was_ a womanizer. He was not ashamed to admit it. He was the type of man who never wanted to get tied down to just one woman. He liked the game of cat and mouse. He enjoyed the pleasures of the opposite sex without the extra baggage. It suited his lifestyle perfectly, and he had been, for the longest time, reluctant to change that.

Until now.

'I want to marry her.' He said it suddenly, as if the words had threatened to leave him forever if he didn't get them out. Tante Mattie nodded knowingly. 'You not surprised?'

Tante Mattie shook her head. 'Mebbe I would have been earlier. But I'm not blind. And I knew you'd find de one 'ventually. Rogue, she been in de background of your life for a long time. I'm glad she come forward now.'

'So you like her, den?'

Tante Mattie raised a brow. 'You don't need my approval, do you, boy?'

Remy smiled and shrugged up one shoulder. 'Non… but still?'

Tante Mattie patted his cheek. 'I always wanted to see you happy. When you asked me dis question regarding Bella, I said yes because I _hoped_ you'd be happy.' She paused and looked towards the kitchen door, where Rogue could be heard humming away along with the teakettle. 'Today I say yes because I know you _will_ be happy. Rogue be a lovely girl.'

Remy was ready to burst. He was just about to fling his arms around Tante Mattie when the look on her face stopped him dead in his tracks.

'Remy,' she said, sternly. 'Dat all being said, don't you go breaking dat girl's heart.'

Remy's eyes widened as his jaw dropped a few inches. Tante Mattie couldn't possibly be serious. 'Why you be saying somet'ing like dat?' he exclaimed, shallow anger edging around his words. 'I love Rogue, I would never hurt her!'

Tante Mattie gazed steadily at him. 'I know you love her. But Rogue be special.' She had learned a great deal about Rogue and her life during these past few weeks. It was obvious that nothing came easy to Rogue, and Tante Mattie's heart had softened for her. 'What if, tomorrow, she loses her control over her powers?'

Remy clenched his jaw. He could not believe that Tante Mattie was testing him like this. Wasn't she on _his_ side? Shouldn't she have been overprotective of _him_, and not the other way around? 'It'd make no difference,' he said, figuring it was smarter to avoid confrontation rather than welcome it. 'I loved Rogue before she could touch. I'll love her just de same after.'

Tante Mattie nodded. 'Good.'

Remy sat back, throwing up his hands in exasperation. 'Give me a break, Tante. De whole world t'inks I'm not'ing but a player.'

'Well, you were,' Tante Mattie said, simply.

'I know I know.' Remy frowned, gazing at the wall ahead of him. 'But now I can't imagine being wit' anyone ot'er than Rogue. She be it for me.'

'I know, my boy,' she said, patting his leg. 'And I'm glad. When are you telling her?'

Here Remy frowned. He brought his hands up to rest on his head as he slumped further into the couch. 'I don't know. I haven't seen much of her lately… and den wit' all de Lucus shit… and Emma shit…'

'Emma? Who's she?'

Remy shook his head. 'Nobody. She not be important.' He ignored the look of warning on Tante Mattie's face. 'All I need is de right timing.'

Tante Mattie smirked. 'All ya need is some dang balls, boy. 'Fraid she's going to say no?'

Tante Mattie had nailed it. Regardless of how he felt, Remy still wasn't sure what Rogue's answer would be. He knew she loved him, but they had never talked about marriage, or anything more than what they had now. They had only been dating a few months, if that, and although Remy had loved her for as long as he could remember, he didn't want to make Rogue feel rushed. When Rogue felt rushed, she usually backed off, and that was the last thing Remy wanted. Unlike other women, with whom Remy could calculate exactly how much time was needed to pull his next move, Rogue was utterly unpredictable… and there was too much at stake. He didn't want to lose her under any circumstances, especially not now when he had finally gotten her after so many years. Therefore, he was not going to do anything until he was fully sure how she would react to it.

Before he could say any of this to Tante Mattie and ask for her advice, Rogue strolled back into the room with a tray of tea and some of that pie she had had cooling on the windowsill earlier.

'Blueberry,' she said, with a grin, as she passed out the plates. Tante Mattie and Remy both looked up at her as if she were the loveliest thing either of them had ever seen. Rogue blinked, feeling like a fish in a fishbowl. 'Uhhh… what?'

--

Rogue sat in front of her small mirror in the small room Tante Mattie had given her during their stay. It was now nine o'clock in the evening and way past her bedtime. She was usually in bed by seven, since she had to wake up before sunrise to begin her list of chores. Tonight, however, she was planning on staying up much later than usual.

After tea, the three of them had talked some more, during which Tante Mattie had lectured them on their inability to control their raging lust for each other. Although she never came out and said it, it was clear that Tante Mattie was not the type to encourage, or even accept, pre-marital sex. This, of course, made Rogue feel very uneasy and very guilty. It also reminded her of a certain insecurity she had. After the lecture Tante Mattie admit to the fact that she was working the two of them a little hard, and that she felt she needed to take some of the blame for their little "burst of affection" in the kitchen. She promised to make it easier for them to spend some time with each other, and therefore gave them the next day off. Remy was ecstatic, and voiced that he would be taking Rogue out that very night. And so here she was, slipping on her earring. But it wasn't the upcoming night her thoughts dwelled on now. It was the feeling of insecurity that her guilt and uneasiness unleashed.

Sitting in front of the mirror, she couldn't help but go back to that feeling. Rogue never had a "normal" childhood. She was kicked out of her house at a young age when her powers had first manifested. She then resided under the caring hand of Mystique and Destiny, but even than the love she received was conditional. It was all about her powers. In between she was always running, and even after she had joined the X-Men, she had still remained an outcaste for a very long time. Not once in her life had she had that one stable person who could guide her and protect her. Yes, Professor Xavier had been her teacher, but never in personal matters. All the morals Rogue acquired were from experiences and her own knowledge of what was right and wrong.

Born and bred in the south, she was raised to see pre-marital sex as a sin. Whether she agreed was something she never thought about. Not being able to touch anyone made such things inapplicable to her. And then, when suddenly such things could apply to her, it was already too late.

In her own defense, Remy was the only man she could ever see herself with romantically and physically, and she was sure that he was the man she wanted to marry. So what was the problem? Why did she feel this insecurity?

Well that was simple. He had to _ask_ her to be his wife if she wanted to marry him. She

could always ask _him,_ but at that moment she was sure he had no intention of getting married. After all, this was _Remy Lebeau_. She didn't want to embarrass herself by asking him and then being rejected. She also couldn't bare the possibility that he would, and could, say no.

Rogue exhaled and slipped on her other earring. Why did things get more complicated that older you got?

--

The screen flickered off and Remy got up from his desk. He had just spent the last half hour talking to Storm and briefing her on what had transpired thus far. Storm was not in the least bit surprised that Lucus had managed to send his goons so close to where Rogue and Remy actually were, but like Tante Mattie, Storm was reluctant to believe that Lucus knew of Rogue's exact location.

Remy ran a hand through his hair. For Remy, Lucus was far too close for comfort. He had been sure that Lucus would never find them here, on this remote farm on the outskirts of New Orleans. But his men were already filtering into the city.

He pulled himself out of his chair and into the bathroom, where he debated on whether or not to shave. He was taking Rogue to a rather fancy restaurant that wasn't exactly formal, but not informal enough to avoid something more than just casual. He pointed his chin at the mirror as he inspected his face. The stubble wasn't that bad, and Rogue seemed to like it.

Remy smiled. Remembering the moment Rogue had first touched his chin and commented on how she loved its texture against her fingers always made him smile. He was still amazed at how acute her sense of touch was. She sometimes startled him with observations that no normal person could actually make. Everything fascinated her – from the stubble on his chin to the tenderness of his loins.

Remy was still smiling as he finished getting dressed. He had decided on loose black pants, a white dress-shirt with the first few buttons undone, and a black, casual leather jacket. He ran his comb through his hair one more time before heading out to meet Rogue.

When he entered the living room, which he needed to pass in order to get to Rogue's room, he was surprised to find that she was sitting on the couch with Tante Mattie, already dressed.

''Bout time!' she said, standing up and smoothing the wrinkles out of her dress. She was dressed all in black. Her neckline swooped extremely low and the dress was cut off just above her knees. It was a form fitting little thing that bunched and complimented each of her curves. Her sleeveless arms remained bare down to her wrists. On one she wore a thin silver chain. She had left her hair open and it flowed down her back as she stood up and disappeared into her room. She returned with her boots in hand. 'Ready?'

Remy nodded, trying desperately hard not to look Rogue up and down. It was all he could do to avoid saying anything in front of Tante Mattie, because he knew that whatever came out of his mouth would indeed be scandalous.

He waited as Rogue slid on her boots and zipped them up her long legs. She then stood up, totally oblivious to the way Remy was looking at her. She kissed Tante Mattie, who had come into the room to see them off, and then turned to Remy. She raised a brow when he didn't move.

'Erm… ready?' she repeated.

'Oh… yea right.' Remy stepped aside and let her pass, inhaling her scent as she walked by. He then followed her towards the door, whistling below his breath at her swaying hips.

It wasn't until Rogue was out the door that Tante Mattie hurried up beside Remy. 'Here, boy. Just in case. Have fun!'

She had pressed something into Remy's hand just as she shut the door. Remy walked down the steps and stopped short when he looked down at his palm. Tante Mattie, who he considered as his mother, had given him a pack of condoms.

'What is it, Rem'?' Rogue asked, as Remy approached his convertible.

'Not'ing,' he said, shoving the packet into his pocket, his cheeks flushed red. He felt so embarrassed. 'Just had a moment of serious disturbance.'

Rogue raised a brow but didn't ask further. She got into the car and buckled herself in as Remy ignited the engine. 'So, where ya takin' me?'

Remy shifted gears and pulled out of the dirt driveway. 'Well, I was t'inking a good restaurant called Mungyo, but after seeing you like dis I be t'inking we skip dinner and go straight for de hotel.' He winked at her.

Rogue smirked. 'Boy do you know how to compliment a gal.' She inadvertently rubbed her hands together. They had become rough and dry during the weeks she had worked on Tante Mattie's farm and had grown the habit of rubbing them against each other to create some moisture. 'A lesson on Southern gals, Rem'. We like to be fed and burped before you take us out ta play.'

Remy chuckled as he picked up speed on the highway. 'Chere, if you hadn't said it, dat would have been de most unattractive line in hist'ry.' He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He couldn't resist. She looked delicious under the moonlight. 'Dinner it is.'


	21. Chapter 21: Icy Revelation

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to Marvel. Duh!_

**Author's Note: **Alrighty, new material here! The segment with RoLo and the last segment are brand-spanking-new. I stuck a little RoLo in there because, well, I love them!

**Shameless Plug:** In order to compensate for all the drama that's about to go down in the chapters 23 and 24, I've posted a new romy fic called **Sweetest Sin**. This story is my attempt to create a purely fluffy romance, with no bad guys, no misunderstandings, and no drama. It's gonna be short, mebbe only 10 chapters, so please give it a try! Pretty pretty please!

--

**Chapter #21: Icy Revelation**

Mr. Lucus tapped his mouse impatiently. The screen before him revealed nothing. It had been days now since he had last had any inclination of where Rogue could be. The leak he had within the X-Men was beginning to slip. Not knowing her whereabouts was beginning to frustrate him. He had guessed that Rogue would eventually take part in a getaway. Most people took this course of action when they wanted to go into hiding. Lucus had been sure that he could still keep his tabs on her, no matter where she went. After all, his "source" was a resourceful one. And yet here he was. His spies had brought him all sorts of information, and indeed he had gotten closer to his mark. But "closer" was not good enough. He wanted a street name. He wanted a house number. Until he knew exactly where Rogue was staying he would not rest.

He had never tried so hard for a girl before. Usually they came dancing into his arms. Rogue was proving to be quite the challenge, and although his frustrations belied this, he was in fact even more excited at the prospect of such a challenge. And he knew she would be worth it.

Mr. Lucus's goal was simple. He wanted to bed Rogue. For a man of his stature and of his wealth, seducing women had become a casual game, and with every achievement his confidence and self-esteem got that much stronger. With Rogue, however, it had gotten a little bit more complicated. He wanted to get back at the bastard who had dared to lay his hands on him in that club. He wanted Rogue's head between his legs as much as he wanted her boyfriend's head mounted on his wall.

And he wouldn't rest, until he got just that.

--

Ororo pushed aside the keyboard to her computer and let out a frustrated sigh. She was sitting in her room, the moon sending beams of light through her glass ceiling. Around her, little rain clouds were dusting her numerous plants with dew, and as she idly waved her hand to one side, the clouds moved on to duller pastures.

She had come out of her bath only moments ago, wearing nothing but a white bathrobe and white house slippers. She had decided, on instinct alone, that she would try and contact Remy. She had picked up on some surprising news and wondered if it had anything to do with Rogue's case. Iceman, aka Bobby Drake, had taken a leave of absence not long after Remy's departure with Rogue. His _second_ leave in such a short period of time.

In any normal circumstance, Ororo would not have given this a second thought. It wasn't weird for team members to take leaves within the same time span. But circumstances had been anything but normal these past few weeks. She hated the idea of suspecting any one of her teammates, and she hated even more that she was beginning to observe and acknowledge subtle habitual differences among her peers. Perhaps Bobby was just visiting an old friend of his. Perhaps not. The doubt was enough to make Ororo feel uneasy, and she had wanted to inform Remy of this information. She had given him other updates as well, such as Hank's recent tampering with the security system, Jean's uncharacteristic use of Cerebro, and Emma's unnecessary withdrawal from all social gatherings. Any one of these could be considered suspicious behaviour, and she ensured that Remy was kept up-to-date. However, Bobby's leave from the mansion seemed slightly more suspicious considering he had just come back from one, and Ororo had decided, while bathing, that perhaps she would contact Remy sooner rather than later and fill him in.

But as she stared at the blinking monitor, she frowned upon finding that Remy was not online. She would have to wait.

'Couldn't get to him, eh?'

Ororo shook her head, her beautiful mane of white lifting to greet the warmth she had conjured up to dry her hair. She gave Logan half a smile as he stepped out of the bathroom, drying his own hair. He had one of her towels wrapped around his waist. 'I am sorry for leaving our bath early. I just had to try, otherwise it would have kept me up all night.'

'I planned on keepin' you up tonight anyway, so it wouldn' have mattered none,' Logan replied, with a wink.

Ororo laughed, and pushed out of her seat. She was thankful that Logan was around to help her keep her mind off things. She had been so worried about Rogue lately that focusing on anything else seemed like such a chore. She had been quite upset when she had heard about their leave from the mansion. Although the leak could be any one of them, at least there were others around to ensure that nothing happened to Rogue. She was safer within the mansion walls, regardless of the leak, than she was out in the open where anyone could find her. Ororo had been a little disappointed with Remy and his rash decision to take Rogue away without consulting any one, but as Logan kept reminding her, Remy was the best protection Rogue had. He had everything to lose if anything ever happened to her.

'Bobby does seem a little unlikely as the leak, though, does he not?' she said, as she glided over to Logan and sat beside him on her bed. 'After all, he is one of the original X-Men. His dedication is deeper than anyone's.'

'That's what I thought, too, 'Ro. But lately… I dunno.' He passed Ororo the comb he had grabbed from the dresser and slid off the bed to sit between her shapely legs.

'What do you mean?' Ororo used the comb to brush through Logan's rough hair.

'Fer one thing, he's been avoidin' me. I haven't seen him at any DR session or anywhere else 'round the mansion.' Logan ran a hand over his chin, his mouth screwed up in concentration. 'Haven' seen Emma 'round much either, for that matter.'

'That woman needs a sound talking to,' Ororo said, pulling on the comb exceptionally hard at the mention of Emma's name. She still hadn't forgotten the way Emma had tried to break up Remy's relationship with Rogue. 'I would love to see her come out as the leak.'

'So's you can be the one ta give her that "talking to", eh?' Logan reached up and took the comb from Ororo's hand and threw it somewhere near the dresser. He turned around where he sat and placed both hands on Ororo's knees. 'I'd love ta see _that _"chat".'

'I am sure you would,' Ororo replied, watching – with peaking excitement – as Logan ran his hands up along the inside of her thighs. 'But Emma does not have a strong enough motive.'

'Neither does Drake.' Logan let the towel around his waist fall to the floor. 'Let's talk 'bout somethin' else now, darlin'.' He was pulling at the string holding Ororo's robe together.

'Let us not talk at all,' she said, as she felt the cool air caress her naked body, followed by Logan's touch. 'Until the sun rises.'

--

Rogue left the restaurant in good spirits. Remy had been a wonderful host. Upon entering the savvy building, she had been sure that he had dated nearly every girl within it – the way they threw themselves at him. His reputation was stronger in his hometown than anyplace else, and Rogue had to control herself many times to avoid knocking the teeth out of those shameless girls. Remy, however, had shown absolutely no interest in any of them. Not that he usually did when he was with her, but he also never backed down from a good flirt. Even in her presence he was prone to flirt with girls, and although she knew it was meaningless fun, it still managed to rile her up every time. Tonight, however, he was completely oblivious to everyone around him, and focused all his attention on her. It was as if she was the only other person in that room with him. She knew it was a little childish to feel this way, but she felt _important_.

And Remy, of course, knew that Rogue needed to feel important. If there was one thing he had quickly learned about her in all the years he had known her, it was the fact that she was a "quiet sufferer". Her pride and stubbornness kept her from sharing her true feelings with anyone, and therefore how she felt was often overlooked. He knew better. Although the entire team was concerned for Rogue, what with the new threat in the form of Simon Lucus, and paddled around her in order to protect her, it was not the sort of importance that Rogue wanted to feel. Being important because your life was in danger was not something anyone would desire. No, Rogue needed to feel important in Remy's life, and Remy himself knew how difficult it would be for Rogue to realize how important she really was to him. Tonight he would make her see it. Tonight he would say all the unsaid words between them. Tonight he would finally slip that ring onto her finger.

And so, dinner had been a success. Remy had given Rogue all his attention (regardless of all the girls fawning over him), and that, matched with amazing food and amazing service, resulted in Rogue leaving Mungyo in high spirits.

She hooked her arm with his as they strolled down the busy sidewalk towards Remy's car. 'So, what's next?' she asked, staring up into the streetlamp. There was a mild fog around it, but she could still make out the bright stars.

'Well, I was t'inking,' Remy said, as he led Rogue passed his car and down another street. 'Dat we go for a walk.' He recalled that night, which seemed so far away now, that he had strolled down a street such as this with Rogue by his side. It had been the first time, since they had started dating, that he had held her hand. They had come a long way since then, and Remy could only pray that they could continue to walk together forever. 'You know, to burn off de calories.'

Rogue chuckled, snuggling against him as the cool evening breeze nipped at her cheeks. 'Since when have you been concerned with ya weight, Cajun?'

'I wasn't talking 'bout me, Roguey. You be de one packing on de pounds lately.' He smirked.

'Why, Ah nevah!' She gave him a shove and he went whirling down the street. 'Hmph!'

'Aww, chere,' Remy laughed, regaining his balance. 'I was joking!' He walked back up to her, his hands held up in surrender. 'Seriously!'

Rogue stuck out her tongue, folded her arms over her chest, and continued to walk down the street. Remy did all he could to stay in step with her angry strides.

'C'mon, Rogue. I was joking. You know you look perfect! And 'sides, even if you were… err… expanding… you'd still be perfect.'

Rogue, somewhat satisfied with his answer, and not nearly angry enough to allow it to ruin her evening, linked arms with him again. 'You really need ta learn when to shut that mouth o' yours, swamp-rat,' she said, in a pleasant tone of voice.

Remy responded by caressing her hand. He slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around her shivering shoulders as they continued to walk on. They stopped only when the buildings seemed to fade. He led her to a bench and together they sat down, cuddling close against the slowly rising chill. Perhaps now as the time…

Remy caressed the top of Rogue's head with his lips. 'I love you, chere.'

Rogue's ear was pressed against Remy's heart and she smiled when she realized its beating had gotten a bit faster. She looked up and found him staring out into the distance. His eyes were still but his jaw was set. She knew this look.

'Ah love ya, too, Rem',' she said, slowly. 'What's the matter?'

Remy shook his head, turning his face to meet her eyes. When he saw the concern in her face, he smiled and cupped her cheek with his hand. 'Not'ing. I just wanted you to know dat I do.'

Rogue lifted her hand and ran a finger over his stubbled jaw. 'Ah do know.'

'Well, dere's sort of more I want to say… but…'

Rogue sat straight, squeezing his hand. 'But?'

'But de cold bench be biting into my ass!' He got up hastily and slapped his behind a few times to get the blood flowing again. He ignored Rogue's laughter. He had wanted to propose to her, but it would have to wait until later tonight. 'Where'd dis chill come from?' The sudden cold was getting unbearable. He held out his hand for hers. 'Come, lets get checked in.'

Rogue allowed herself to be helped up. 'Checked in?'

Remy nodded, leading her back to his car. 'De night, chere, is still young.'

--

He had found them.

Finally.

Bobby stepped back as Remy led Rogue passed the dumpster behind which he was hidden. He had been slightly annoyed that they were taking so long to get to their next destination. He needed to find out where they were going in order to relay the information to his new boss. It was very important that everything worked out according to the plan.

Simon Lucus had been very upset with him of late, and Bobby didn't care for another talking-to. He had found out about Rogue's departure from the Mansion at the same time as the others, and had quickly relayed the news to Mr. Lucus. Lucus seemed more amused than angry upon hearing this information, and had dispatched Bobby to finding her location. The location, Bobby assumed, was predictable enough. Where would Remy LeBeau take Rogue in order to keep her safe? Obviously the answer was New Orleans. But when Bobby had sent some of Lucus's goons into that city, they found that Remy had not returned at all. This posed a problem. A problem Mr. Lucus did not like at all.

Wanting to prove that he wasn't as incapable as Mr. Lucus thought he was, Bobby decided to do some personal digging. If Remy hadn't returned to New Orleans, then he was at least close by. Bobby had combed through the neighboring cities and towns, but still there was no sign of them. None of the locals seemed to have any idea who he was looking for, but he had the feeling that they were just covering up for the Cajun.

He had been about to give up when Lady Luck ended up walking into his lap. Sitting in Mungyo's, Bobby had been drinking himself silly before heading back home, when who should walk in through the door?

He had immediately contacted Mr. Lucus, who gave Bobby further instructions. Bobby needed to follow Rogue to the next location, get the name of the place, and call Lucus immediately. Tonight would be the night Mr. Lucus would get his chance, and Bobby would finally get his revenge on Remy LeBeau.

--

**Author's Note:** Dum dum DUM! Lime green fuzzy stars to all the people who had guessed that Bobby was the leak! Still… I do have some fuzzy gold stars… who am I supposed to give these to? You'll just have to wait and see!

And no worries, there's still a little more Romyness to come. :D

**Note to greykupo:** See, I wasn't a meanie! Just don't kill me next chapter. (runs away)


	22. Chapter 22: When Predator Finds Prey

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to Marvel. Duh._

**Author's Note:** OMG Tammy! You're so perceptive! :D I'm not sure about Emma, but you've definitely picked up on the hint.

--

**Chapter #22: When Predator Finds Prey**

The man behind the counter at the Noir Hotel ran his finger down the page of his book until he stopped at the name "LeBeau". 'I 'ave reservations for one night in de penthouse,' he said, and looked up at the familiar face. Mr. LeBeau had brought in a lot of business for the hotel. There was a time when he had made reservations for almost every night of the week, and every night he had brought with him a new, fresh-faced girl. That was years ago.

The man let his eyes move to the girl Mr. LeBeau would be entertaining tonight. Her large eyes were darting around her surroundings, her arm hooked comfortably with Mr. LeBeau's. It was obvious to him that she wasn't from around here. Her face wasn't painted, her clothes weren't scanty, and she didn't carry on her a wash of stale perfume. On the contrary, she smelt rather lovely. And looked lovelier.

'De lady and I are not to be disturbed,' Remy said, taking the key from the man.

The man nodded, prying his eyes off of Rogue. 'Of course. But shall I will have de wine sent up within de hour?'

Remy smiled. 'Much a'bliged, mon ami.' He gave the man a heavy tip before leading Rogue towards the elevator. 'Don't forget de strawberries.'

'Come here often?' Rogue asked, as Remy pressed the "up" button.

Remy smirked. 'I used to, chere. What gave it away?'

Rogue shrugged up one shoulder. 'Oh, the fact that he knew your name without ya saying it. And 'sides, Ah caught him lookin' at me like he was tryin' ta place me.'

The elevator door opened and they stepped inside. A woman, who first looked at Remy, and then looked at Rogue enviously, occupied the elevator. Remy leaned over and pressed the PH button, winking at the woman as she gawked at him. Rogue huffed.

'When I lived with Tante I used to bring de girls here,' he said, casually, as he watched the needle move over the various floors. 'De staff got to know me.' There was no use lying to her. He wanted their relationship to be based on trust. If that were to happen, he'd have to bare his soul naked to her. And something told him that she'd stick around after hearing the worst of it.

The needle stopped at 17 and the door swooshed open. The woman walked through and the door closed again, leaving the two alone.

'But I never took dem to de penthouse.'

'Why not?' Rogue sounded a little peeved.

Remy shrugged. 'None o' dem be wort' it.'

Rogue scowled. 'That's terrible, swamp rat.' She crossed her arms over her ample chest. 'Why'd ya wink at that lady?'

Remy smiled at himself. 'Ah, chere. She was checking me out.'

'So?'

'So I gave her somet'ing to feel good about. Besides, she ain't de one I be wit', non?'

The elevator door swooshed open once more. Remy offered his hand to Rogue, which she surprisingly took – being in the mood she was in – and led her into the room. Rogue's jaw dropped.

She had never been in such a room before. She always thought that penthouses were residential apartments, but she could see now why this hotel had decided to give the name to such a room. Not only was it large, but also it was lavish. She was standing in a huge sitting area with a stocked bar, a large widescreen TV, and a balcony that opened up to the most amazing view. To her right she could make out the bedroom, and to the left she could see the full kitchen and dining area.

'Mah,' she exclaimed, looking around. 'A gal could _live_ here.'

Remy smiled as he watched her head straight for the bathroom. She returned shortly afterwards, her eyes wide with excitement.

'Remy! They have a sauna in there!'

Remy chuckled. 'I'm glad you like it, chere.'

'Oh Ah love it! Oh, but Remy, this woulda cost you a fortune! What a waste o' money.'

Remy shrugged and walked towards her as she turned to examine a large painting hanging on the wall behind her. 'I wouldn't call it a waste, exactly.' He wrapped his arms around her. 'It be better than my couch back at Tante's. Here, no one can hear us.'

Rogue wiggled out of his arms and turned her scowling face at him. 'Pretty sure ya'll get some, eh?'

There was a knock at their door and Remy hurried to get it. A young boy, no more than seventeen years old, rolled in a silver cart. On it was a bottle of wine resting in some ice, and a silver bowl brimming with the most delectable looking strawberries. Remy tipped him and the boy, grinning foolishly at Rogue, departed. 'Dat's what de wine is for,' he said, slyly.

He grabbed the corkscrew and popped the bottle open. With an expertise so polished that he would put a professional bartender to shame, he poured two cups and held one out for Rogue.

'Come now, chere. Don't be mad at me. I was just playing.'

Rogue, pulling off Remy's leather jacket and hanging it over the back of the white sofa, took the cup from him. 'Ah ain't mad.' She took a sip and then reached for a strawberry. She placed it suggestively between her lips.

Remy, his eyes focused on Rogue's tantalizing mouth, gulped down the contents of his cup and placed it down on the cart. He resisted the urge to replace the strawberry she held with his lips.

'Now where'd ya learn to do somet'ing like dat, mon chere?' he asked, a look of unattainable lust crossing his chiseled features.

Rogue finished off her strawberry and licked her lips, which were now dripping red with the juice of the berry. 'Ah know ya wanted to talk some,' she said, slithering into his arms, her hands pressing against the firmness of his chest. 'But lets change the plan. First we play, and then we talk. Sound good?'

Remy blinked. He could have sworn that two minutes ago she was so mad she looked ready to slug him. And yet here she was, undoing his shirt and running her naughty tongue up the side of his neck. Of course, there was no way he was going to complain about this sudden shift in her mood. She was a Scorpio(1), after all. And although this was the perfect time to propose to her – which he had failed to do that evening on the bench – his lust for her seemed to override all logical thought.

'Sounds good, petite.' He shrugged his shoulders out of his shirt and let it fall to the floor. Rogue's mouth was already making a wet trail down his abs. As she flicked her tongue at his belly button, her hands worked to undo his belt. Remy moaned when he heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down.

Suddenly, Rogue stopped and stood up. Remy had to suppress a groan. 'Don't stop now, chere.'

Rogue looked around and spotted the couch. She pulled him by the hands towards it. 'Ah don't plan ta, sugah. Just thought you'd wanna get a bit more comfy.'

At her bidding he sat down and watched her kneel between his legs. She massaged the insides of his thighs, her hands working closer and closer towards his manhood. Remy couldn't believe she was about to go down on him. She had never done this for him before and, of course, she had never done it for anyone else. Just thinking about the fact that she would take her time trying to figure out how to do it, experiment different ways until she found her rhythm, and explore every part of his member, made Remy aroused beyond belief.

'Ready?' Rogue looked up at him, her hands inches from the bulge in his pants.

He nodded, and a slight moan escaped his lips as he felt her fingers dip between the zipper. He reached forward to caress the top of her head, but she pushed his hands away.

'Nuh uh uh, no touchin'.'

--

The man behind the counter slid the key to the penthouse across the marble surface. 'Dey checked in mebbe t'irty minutes ago. I called you right after, as per Monsieur Drake's instructions.'

'And the girl. You're sure it was her?' Simon Lucus took the key and let it drop into his pocket.

'Of course. White stripe of hair and eyes to die for. She be de one Monsieur Drake had in de photograph. Dat girl, she be a fine piece o' flesh.'

Lucus smirked. 'I know. Can't wait to bite into her.' He dropped a bag of money onto the marble counter. 'You did good.'

The man behind the counter bowed his head. Yes, LeBeau had given the Noir Hotel a lot of business in the past, but never had one of his women brought in this much cash before. It wasn't personal. Just business.

'Now. You have hidden cameras in the penthouse?'

The man behind the counter grinned. 'Contrary to de belief of our customers, we keep cameras in ev'ry room, Monsieur Lucus.'

'Good. I'd like to watch the show before I bust in there.' He pulled a cigar out of his pocket and lit it. 'That is, if that's okay with you.'

The man behind the counter was smart enough to know that a man with this kind of money was used to getting what he asked for. No matter how sick the man behind the counter thought Simon Lucus was (after all, what kind of man would want to watch the girl he lusted for f--king another man first?), he knew it would be wiser to let him do whatever he wanted.

'If you give me a moment, I'll get de security room all clear for you.'

Lucus smiled. 'Thanks. You're a good man.'

--

'Now… touch me…' Rogue whispered, her voice thick with lust. Remy needed no prompting. He lifted her up off the floor and slid her onto his lap. He hugged her closer to him, sliding his hand down the smooth, warm length of her hips, stroking possessively, running his hands down the side of her firm young calves, marveling at the feminine combination of strength and delicateness. She let her hands wonder over his hard chest, pressing her lips against his in a wet kiss. Her powers continuously struggled for release, but she pushed them aside. The amount of effort she needed to concentrate on honing that control was becoming less and less.

Her hands slid behind him into the space between his back and the couch. He moaned softly. She winked wickedly and slipped her hand lower, down into the seat of his pants.

Unable to suppress a grunt of pleasure, Remy trailed his hand up the back of her legs, pushing her dress up above her thighs as he moaned in his want of her. He kept his eyes on her face. She was now fully exposed to the lewd attention of his roaming hands, and he delighted at watching the subtle expressions of delight that crossed her delicate features…

--

Simon Lucus, sitting on a chair with one hand thrust into his pants, used the control panel to zoom in as he watched Rogue riding the Cajun on screen. She was sitting on that man's lap, her hands on his shoulders, her dress around her hips.

Lucus licked his lips wickedly. It didn't matter to him right now that it was Remy enjoying that Southern slut. Remy could have his fun this one last time. Rogue would soon become his own. Lucus closed his eyes, unable to resist the pleasure he was getting from watching her move.

'Oooooooh, yea, baby.'

He opened his eyes and sat transfixed, watching for a long moment as the two bodies met in mid-air, Rogue's sensuous figure hypnotizing his senses.

--

Rogue lay limp in Remy arms, her head resting snuggly against his chest. They had moved to the bed some time ago, and the covers were now twisted around their limbs, binding them together in this embrace. Remy kissed the top of her head, watching how the light from the chandelier shimmered on the rock she wore on her left hand.

He had slipped the ring on her finger while they were making love. She had been too… orgasmic… at the time to notice, and of course, he had done everything to keep her distracted from her own hands. He felt that this was the best way he could propose: while he was showing her just how much he loved her. No words could communicate how precious she was to him as well as making love to her could.

As she slept soundly now, her sweet breath washing over his chest and making his body tremble in desire for her, she still had no idea that she was wearing an engagement ring. She hadn't the slightest clue that upon her awakening, he would ask her to be his forever.

Remy couldn't help but smile. He would never have thought, not in a million years, that he would have allowed himself to get this caught up in a woman. Not this soon, anyways. And yet, he had never been so sure of anything before. This was it.

Rogue was it.

He tightened his hold on her. Remy LeBeau was going to get married. All he needed now was for Rogue to say 'yes'.

And she would… right?

It was this thought that crept into every crevice of Remy's mind as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

--

(1) Scorpio's are known for their sudden shift in moods (which, of course, makes them very moody people), and they are extremely sexual. Experiencing a heightened emotion, even anger, usually gets their libido working. And once that happens, nothing else really matters. O, and I should mention here that Scorpio's are also extremely determined people ;)

--

**Author's Note:** Alrighty, so a warning. The next two chapters are when Lucus's poop hits the fan. I know I'm going to upset A LOT of my little bunnies, but please bear with me for the purpose of this plot! You guys know I'm the biggest ROMY fan around, and I promise that after the next two chapters, everything should get better! Have faith in your Rishta author!

That being said, I'm also very proud of the next two chapters. So even if you don't like what's happening, I'm hoping you'll appreciate my efforts…


	23. Chapter 23: In the Hands of the Enemy

_Disclaimer: All characters, except Simon Lucus, belong to marvel. Simon Lucus, unfortunately, belongs to me._

**Author's Note:** Warning! This chapter contains the suggestion of Rape.

--

**Chapter #23: In the Hands of the Enemy**

It was cold where she lay. Her eyes were open, but she saw nothing. Everything was dark. Dark and cold. She was painfully aware that she was no longer in the safe arms of Remy. No, Remy wasn't here. She was someplace else.

The soreness at the side of her throat suggested that she had been drugged in her sleep. She tried to move her naked body, but found that her wrists were chained to the cold, stone wall against which she now sagged. In her mind she tried to piece together what had happened, but everything seemed hazy… and bruised…

And then, as if a sword had stabbed through her brain, she cowered at a new presence in her mind. Among the hundreds of people she had touched throughout her life, whose memories randomly drifted through her mind, she sensed the thoughts of one strong presence.

'L-Lucus…?'

A sudden fear erupted in Rogue's abdomen. What were thoughts of Simon Lucus doing in her mind?! The one time he had touched her, at that club, she powers had been switched off. She couldn't possibly have absorbed him then…

As if to answer her question, she suddenly noticed the aching of her body. The solid darkness pressing against her made it impossible for her to see her own self, but she could sense the soreness in her limbs. She could taste the blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. She could feel the stinging sensations between her legs.

Tears began to drop from her widening eyes as she realized the truth behind her situation. Simon Lucus had found her. Simon Lucus had found her and had brought her here. He had brought her here and he had… he had…

Rogue let out a cry as she began to tug frantically at the chains binding her in place. She felt the metal tear at her wrists, but the chains would not break. Why wouldn't they break? Rogue stood and pulled. Pulled with all her might as her tired, damaged body shuddered in protest. 'C'mon on, damn you!' she gasped, urging her powers to kick in. But they didn't. Desperately, she tried to fly up into the air, but as she felt the blood from her wrists drip down her arms, she stopped and slouched to the floor.

Why weren't her powers with her? Why weren't they switching on?

'It's useless, you know.'

Rogue looked up as a sliver of light invaded the darkness before her. She squinted as a door opened, and the silhouette of a man strode towards her. It took a moment for Rogue's wet eyes to register against the light, and when they did, she beheld her captor.

'You're probably wondering why your powers aren't working.' Simon Lucus bent down by her side. He reached out and pulled a strand of her damp hair off her cheek. Rogue tried to pull away, but fear kept her rooted to the spot. She didn't even have the strength to hide her naked body from his roaming eyes. Without her powers, she was useless. 'I'm surprised you didn't notice _that_.' He pointed at Rogue's ankle, where she beheld for the first time a blinking light. She recognized the metal band immediately. It was a power dampener. 'When I drugged you, your powers automatically kicked in. It was a bitch trying to touch you without getting zapped.' He chuckled.

Rogue said nothing. This explained his thoughts in her mind.

'I had to get my spy to find me this,' he continued, tapping the band at her ankle. 'You mutants sure invent some handy gadgets.'

Rogue blinked, swallowing some of the blood in her mouth. 'S-spy?' she croaked.

Simon nodded. 'Haven't you figured it out yet, my lovely? There was no way I could get you without some inside help.'

As if on cue, Bobby burst into the room, his fists clenched and his face twisted in rage. 'You said you wouldn't hurt her!' he yelled, his body illuminated by the strong light behind him.

Rogue shielded her eyes, her mind numb. 'B-Bobby…?'

Bobby avoided her eyes and continued to glare at Lucus. 'You said you wanted to get back at LeBeau. You didn't say anything about hurting Rogue!'

Lucus laughed, a loud, disgusting laugh. 'What's the best way to hurt LeBeau than to rob him of his most precious possession?' He ran a hand up Rogue's thigh. She felt nauseous. 'Besides, I had my own goal in mind. I wanted Rogue. Getting back at that thief was just an added bonus.'

'You didn't get back at him at all,' Bobby bit out, through gritted teeth.

Simon shrugged his shoulders indifferently. 'Oh yes, I did,' he said. 'I've _stained_ his little precious here.'

Rogue tried to swallow the vomit creeping up her throat. Her eyes had not left Bobby's face. 'B-Bobby… it was y-ou…?'

Bobby turned around and gave her a disgusted look. 'Bobby? Oh please, that idiot wouldn't have been able to pull off being the leak.' And right before Rogue's eyes, she saw her friend melt into the form of her adoptive mother.

'M-Mystique?!'

Mystique's eyes softened as she gazed at the young woman she had raised. To be fair, she had never suspected Lucus's intentions towards her daughter.

He had approached her months ago. He never told her how he knew, but he was aware of Rogue's history and the part Mystique played in it. She had been surprised to find just how much about Rogue Lucus knew. He had elaborated on this hate for Remy as their common goal. He had had in incident with LeBeau and wanted to avenge his tarnished reputation. The plan was to use Rogue as bait to lure and trap the Cajun. Mystique had jumped at the opportunity to destroy Remy once and for all. She had never liked him and often blamed him as the cause of the rift between herself and her daughter. The rift had grown larger since the development in Rogue's powers. Lucus was willing to pay her, and Mystique wasn't one to turn down such a proposition.

In order to set events into motion, she had to get in close to the couple, and opted to disguise herself as one of their teammates. The opportunity presented itself when Iceman decided to take a vacation. She adapted his identity and returned to the mansion in his form. No one had questioned Bobby's premature return. As long as she avoided Wolverine and his uncanny sense of smell, no one would be the wiser.

But Mystique had never dreamed that Lucus had his eyes set, not on Remy, but on Rogue. It hadn't been until she had seen Rogue's naked, drugged body in the basement of this abandoned warehouse that she realized she had been lied to, and that she had just made a terrible mistake.

'My dear Rogue…' she said, her eyes portraying a very rare tenderness.

'Ah, the drama,' Simon said, chuckling. 'So now we all know what's going on.'

'Is that why Bobby was upset when Ah didn't go to the movies with him?' Rogue asked suddenly, piecing things other. 'Ya wanted to lure me here, but Ah didn't go so it ruined your chance—'

'But I didn't know, Rogue,' Mystique said, desperately. 'I didn't know this was all part of Lucus's plan. You were just supposed to be the bait to lure—'

'You're mah momma…' Rogue said, in barely a whisper.

Mystique turned away, a pained expression on her face. 'I'm so sorry, Rogue…' she said, and dashed out of the room.

Rogue looked after her, seeing her one hope for escape closing the door behind her.

Simon ran a hand through his whitening hair. 'So what do you think, my love? Will Remy LeBeau come to your rescue?'

_Remy!_ Rogue was sure of it, but said nothing. She fixed her gaze on Simon's cruel eyes.

'Ah, you think he will. So do I.' He got up and started pacing the stone floor. Rogue could just make out his form in the darkness. 'He'll probably try to save you. Though I'm curious… what do you think he'll say when he sees you like this?' He stopped in front of her, letting his sinful eyes devour her naked body. 'I'm sure he'll figure it out. A man can always sense when his territory's been violated.'

Rogue's mouth opened slightly, but no words came out.

'I wonder if he'll be willing to save you then… it'll be a huge shock for him, you know.' Simon crouched down in front of her and cupped her face in his hands. She struggled to pull her hands from the chains, but to no avail. 'Do you think he'll mind when I tell him just how I molested these delicious lips of yours?'

Rogue spat in his face, blood and saliva splattering all over his face and shirt. Simon grinned viciously, and slapped her hard.

'Not so pure anymore, are you?' he demanded, and pulling her back up to face him again, he kissed her roughly. Rogue wretched on the floor beside her the moment he let go. 'You disgusting slut.' He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and held it up to examine her face. A nasty bruise was forming around her eye and cheek. Then, suddenly, his eyes caught a glimpse of something sparkling in the flicker of light. He reached up and slid a ring from her fourth finger on her left hand. 'My my…' He held the ring in the palm of his hand for Rogue to see. 'Looks like an engagement ring.' Rogue's eyes welled with tears as Lucus stood up. 'You won't be needing this anymore…' He dropped the ring into his coat pocket, and slipped out the door, leaving her in darkness once more.

--

'I told you, I woke up and she was gone!' Remy clenched his fist and put it through the wall of the hotel room. His entire body was shuddering as he tried to maintain some control over the anger that pulsed through his veins. Around him everything was in disarray, except the king sized bed where Rogue's sweet scent still lingered among the ruffled sheets.

Two hours ago, Remy had awoken due to the excruciating pain at the side of his neck. He had sat up immediately, instantly aware of Rogue's missing presence. Still a little groggy by the drugs he knew were swimming in his bloodstream, he had stumbled out of bed and towards the bathroom, calling out her name. She hadn't answered. A quick check of the Penthouse confirmed for him what he was dreading most. Rogue was gone.

There could have been many explanations for her absence, but the stinging at his neck suggested only one: she had been kidnapped. Simon Lucus had managed to steal her away under his very nose.

Remy had immediately pounded the button on the transponder, sending a signal to the Mansion for help. In the time it took Scott to get the blackbird from the Mansion to Remy's location, Remy had combed through the entire hotel, prowled the streets nearby, and sent out his old connections in search of Rogue.

Upon Scott's arrival, he had returned to the hotel to fill him in on what had happened. With Scott had arrived Hank, Logan, and Ororo. All four were now combing through the hotel room again in search of clues.

'There's no point getting angry, Gambit,' Scott said, looking from the hole in the wall to Remy's bloody hand. 'We need to concentrate here.'

Remy's jaw worked in frustration. There were various reasons for the red rage that clouded his mind. He was mad because Simon Lucus had gotten the better of him. He was mad because he saw nothing but disappointment in the eyes of his teammates. He was mad because he had gotten drugged without knowing what had hit him. But most of all, he was mad because he had failed to protect Rogue. He had brought her here with such assurance and confidence, and it was this confidence that had caused him to drop his guard. Now she was gone, and he had no idea how to get to her. Beneath all the anger he felt, his heart ached for her. Was she okay? Was she safe?

He knew the answers were negative. She was in the hands of Simon Lucus.

'We ain't gettin' nowhere with this,' Logan said, moving away from the window. 'I can trail the bastard's scent to the window, but then I lose it. Never been in a city that stinks so bad.'

'Was he alone?' Scott asked.

'Yup.'

Remy shoved a hand through his hair. 'We been t'rough dis before,' he bit out. 'We be wasting de time standing around. Rogue be out dere somewhere.' He was yelling now. 'She be out dere wit' dat f--ker and we can't even—'

'Gambit, relax,' said Scott, taking a step towards him.

'How can I f--king relax?!' Remy bellowed, picking up an astray from the coffee table and charging it with pink energy. 'If dis were Jean we be talking about, you'd be out dere tearing up de town. Rogue could be lying dead out dere someplace.'

He drained the astray of its charge and let it fall to the ground when he felt Ororo's soft hand on his shoulder. Her touch, and the gentle look in her eyes, managed to calm the Cajun down… if only just a little.

'Jean and Emma have been using Cerebro to search for her,' she said, in a soft tone. 'Rogue must be unconscious somewhere, which is why they could not find her. But she will wake up eventually, and when she uses her powers, we'll know where she is.'

'And in the meantime we can continue doing our best looking for her here,' Scott added, careful to avoid Remy's eyes. The Cajun had been right. Scott could not even imagine what he would do if something like this had ever happened to Jean. The X-Men were used to fighting battles with super villains, and each one had faced death at least a dozen times. But none of them had fallen victim to the likes of Simon Lucus. He was just a normal man, with limitless resources and a very clear goal. Scott shuddered at the very thought. Simon Lucus was a rapist, with Rogue in his clutches. It had been two hours since Rogue's disappearance, and Scott knew what Remy feared: that Lucus had probably already had his way with her. Mending the physical wounds after a battle was easy enough. But the wounds inflicted on one's soul?

'I'm a little surprised that Lucus chose to let Gambit walk free,' Hank said, interrupting Scott's thoughts. 'Surely he suspected that Gambit would run to Rogue's rescue once he found her missing.'

'Is that not what he wants?' Ororo asked, narrowing her eyes in thought. 'Perhaps he wants Remy to find Rogue. Perhaps he wants to show Remy what he is capable of. Or perhaps he simply likes the challenge: how much damage can he do to Rogue before Remy arrives to save her…' She could see the anguish in Remy's eyes as he turned to glare at her, open mouthed. 'Simon Lucus is not like the people we are used to facing. He has no powers and no motivation to attack us. He is merely a sick man. A disgustingly sick man.' She squeezed Remy's arm. 'We must look at reality. Only by accepting it can we move ahead.'

Ororo's words of truth and logic seemed to inspire all four men. Hank packed up his forensic gear while Logan and Scott helped Remy collect Rogue's things.

'If Lucus's scent is the only one Wolverine could detect, we have to assume he was here alone. This means that he couldn't have gone far carrying an unconscious Rogue.' Scott gazed out the window, thinking hard. 'But if his scent leads to the window… it's a 20 storey drop. How did he escape?'

'The wind blowing in from the window could have pushed his scent around,' Ororo pointed out. 'The air is constantly in motion.'

'So he left through the door,' Hank resolved.

'And then what? Moseyed on through to the main lobby and out the main door without anyone noticing an unconscious girl swung over his shoulder?' Logan said, shaking his head. 'That don't make sense.'

'Weirder t'ings have happened in de hotels in dis f—ked up city, homme,' Remy replied, slinging a duffle bag over his shoulder. 'De on'y t'ing we know for sure is dat he isn't here. We need to go out and search.' His patience was splintering.

'What we need is a tip,' Logan said, and just as he spoke, his nostrils flared and he turned abruptly towards the door. 'You.'

Standing in the doorway, one hand on the stitch in her side, was Mystique. 'I-I know where s-she is…' she said, breathless, and fell to the floor.


	24. Chapter 24: Where She Lies

_Disclaimer: All characters, except Simon Lucus, belong to marvel. Simon Lucus, unfortunately, belongs to me._

**Author's Note:** When I first wrote the last chapter, years ago, I was going through the feelings and emotions one feels after being raped. I was too afraid and too weak to talk to anyone about what I was going through, so I ended up communicating my frustrations in this story, which I had been writing at the time.

I wanted to communicate that no matter how strong, or how loved, or how confident a person is, a single disgusting human being can break someone so easily. In my personal experience, my long-time boyfriend dumped me shortly after the incident, because he couldn't handle the fact that I had been raped. This is why I want to find my own Remy, because I'm sure he would never abandon Rogue over something so cowardly.

I want to thank everyone who took the time to read the previous chapter and didn't dump on me for doing what I did with it. :D

--

**Chapter #24: Where She Lies**

It had taken 4.7 minutes, but for Remy a lifetime had passed before Mystique finally revealed Rogue's location. Using quick words she disclosed everything involving her participation in Rogue's abduction. She explained how she had been contacted by Simon Lucus; how she had infiltrated the Mansion walls in the guise of Iceman; how she had believed the plan had been to destroy Remy, and how she realized she had been lied to; and how she had managed to get away from the warehouse in order to come to this hotel. Regardless of her deeds, she knew that if Rogue was to be saved, it was by the hands of these X-Men. Although her hatred for Remy LeBeau ran deep, it did not drown out the tainted love she had for her daughter.

Simon Lucus had been a fool to let Mystique walk freely. He had underestimated her maternal instincts, much as he had underestimated Remy's love. Whatever his reasons were for leaving behind such loose ends, Remy was going to make him pay.

When Mystique had finished, she had lifted her eyes to Remy's face. She had expected to see anger and rage, to hear curses and vile words, to feel charged cards fritzing at her feet. Instead she had been met with a determined glare. Whether Remy accused her for bringing about Rogue's demeaning predicament, she hadn't been able to tell. At that moment, she had felt clearly that dealing with her was not his first priority.

Mystique was left in Scott's custody as Remy, Logan, Hank, and Storm ventured out into unknown territory. It was down to the wire now, and they wouldn't rest until Rogue was safely among them once more.

--

_Chere… I'm coming…_

Remy stared up at the windowless façade of the abandoned warehouse. The streetlights around it hung dead, betraying their post by adding darkness to the night around them. In the air drifted the uneasy breaths of his teammates. Neither knew what they would find beyond the threshold of this decrepit building. Neither felt the need to wait any longer to find their answer.

… _Remy coming to take you home…_

Login entered first, his heightened sense of smell leading the way. Remy followed soon behind him, leaving Hank and Ororo to guard the entrance – or rather, guard the _exit_.

Remy's eyes darted around the cold, empty space. Chunks of the ceiling were missing, heavy metal beams hanging dangerously from the gaping holes. The moon above peeked through, bathing a dim shower of light on empty crates piled high. He walked on quiet feet, maneuvering his body through the aisles, praying that Rogue would appear behind the next one. Or the next one. Or the next one.

… _don't worry, petite…_

The prominent and sudden _shnkt_ of Logan's claws caused Remy to turn, and there, sneaking towards the exit, was the undeniable tailored form of Simon Lucus. Logan was on him in a flash, his left hand pinning Lucus by the neck to the dingy, damp wall; his other hand extracting claws inches from Lucus's face.

… _Remy will make him pay…_

The rage Remy had felt earlier, and which he had tried to control in order to maintain his concentration on finding Rogue, seemed to break and devour his very being. As he walked towards Lucus he could taste the hatred in his mouth. The man he saw before him, struggling against Logan's hold with mild surprise on his face, had taken from him his most precious possession. And he wanted her back.

_… Remy will find you._

'Jeez, back off, will you?' Simon groaned, eyeing Logan's claws warily. 'You can't hurt me.'

'You sure 'bout that, bub?' Logan growled, tightening his grip around Lucus's neck. 'Seems to me like I don't got many options here.'

Remy stopped, just feet away from where Lucus was pinned. 'Let him go, homme,' he said. 'He don't got nowhere to run.'

Logan turned and glared at him, but only for a second. Then he understood. This wasn't his fight. This was Remy's. He released his hold on Lucus and stepped back, retracting his claws and crossing his arms over his chest. 'I'll keep searchin'. You do your thing.'

Remy watched as Logan disappeared into the shadows, and then turned to face Lucus.

Lucus straightened in defiance, fixing his suit. 'Smart move there, son,' he said, getting his voice and composure back. 'You don't want to mess with me. I've got the best lawyer in town, and I can have the police here in 30 seconds.'

Remy took a step closer, one fist clenched at his side, the other pulling his staff from his pocket. 'Where is she?' His voice was low, almost a whisper. It was taking him every ounce of control he had to avoid killing Lucus on the spot.

'And you don't want the police here,' Lucus continued, ignoring Remy's question completely. 'I have people in high places.'

'Where is she?' Remy repeated, taking another menacing step closer while extracting the ends of his staff.

Lucus nervously ran a hand through his hair as sweat began to appear at his brow. He had planned to disappear hours ago. When Mystique had walked out on him, he didn't want to run the risk that she would go to find help. With all his money and social power, it would be easy for him to disappear without a trace of evidence. However, he couldn't resist another taste of his stolen prize, especially when a _conscious_ Southern Belle was so much more appealing than an unconscious one. And she had been worth it. Or so he had thought…

He stood now in the presence of one very angry man. An angry _mutant_ man. In his need to satisfy his sexual frustrations he had lost track of time, and had therefore made a very serious mistake. If he had left earlier, everything would have gone according to plan. The girl's boyfriend, whom he had left free, would surely arrive and take her away, thereby ridding him of doing the deed himself. Whatever his actions, he had no desire to commit murder. He would then take care of matters on his end, doing everything in his power to ensure that the girl's rape never traced back to him. This was simple enough. Whose word would the authorities believe? His, or the mutant freak's? And if the muties tried to find him out on their own, well, he would simply shift his residence to the many estates he owned around the world and hang low for awhile.

In his narrow, egotistical, _ignorant_ mind his plan had been flawless. He knew enough about the morale of Xavier's students to know that they would never seriously hurt him. They didn't kill. He had nothing to fear.

And yet now, staring into the red-on-black eyes of the man before him… he suddenly wasn't so sure.

'Where is she?' Remy's voice had gotten louder now, and the staff in his hand began to glow as he charged it with energy.

'Now, you hold on there…' Lucus said, suddenly getting very anxious. With trembling hands, he pulled a gun from an inside pocket and pointed it at Remy's face. 'Put the weapon down.'

'Where is she?!' Remy threw his staff and it pierced the wall by Lucus's head. Lucus ducked as the staff exploded, sending chunks of the wall flying through the air.

'You f—king freak!' Lucus bellowed. He was still pointing his gun at Remy's face.

'WHERE IS SHE?!' Remy yelled, and with one swift kick, the gun was flying from Lucus's hand, and Lucus had fallen to the floor.

Remy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled the man's face up to his own. 'Tell me,' he hissed, the veins in his neck popping. 'Or you die.'

Lucus, with spit spluttering from his mouth as he tried to pull away from Remy's grasp, tried to shake his head. 'You won't kill me,' he gasped, and suddenly a nasty, cynical smirk appeared on his face. 'She wouldn't want you to become a murderer.'

Remy bit his bottom lip, hot fury coursing through his veins.

'Come on, son,' Lucus continued, struggling to breathe. 'You don't want to kill me. It's not worth it. _She's_ not worth it.'

'F—K YOU!' Remy roared, and brought his heavy fist down against Lucus's face. The sound of his knuckles meeting Lucus's jaw vibrated through the silent warehouse. 'WHERE IS SHE?!'

Lucus lifted his head, blood now dripping down his jaw. 'Who, your little slut?'

Remy growled in rage and punched him again. 'WHERE IS SHE?!'

'Probably in some corner, begging me for more dick.' Lucus flinched as Remy shoved him against the wall, and punched him in the gut. 'That's right, keep… hitting me,' he chocked, as Remy slammed him against a wall of crates. 'The cops will love it.'

Remy shoved Lucus to the floor and jumped on top of him. 'YOU SICK F—K!'

Straddling Lucus, Remy began to beat him. His two fists swung in the air as they, in turn, punched Lucus's bloodied face as the man struggled against his hold. Everything began to flood out of Remy's system. His anger towards himself for his inability to protect Rogue, his fear that she could be dead, his blinding rage towards this man, his aching desire to find her…

'How. Dare. You!' he roared, between punches. 'HOW. DARE. YOU. TOUCH. HER!'

The bone was beginning to crack under the force of his punches. Lucus's flesh was now pulp, blood pouring from every hole in his face. He stopped struggling, but Remy didn't notice. 'WHERE. IS. SHE?!'

Then suddenly, he stopped. As if from a far distance, he could hear a voice calling his name. The red fire in Remy's mind began to sway. Someone was calling him. The sound was louder now, the voice closer. He looked down at Lucus's disfigured face.

'Shit, Gambit.' It was Logan. He came to a halt by Remy's side and peered down at Lucus. 'Is he dead?'

Remy shook his head as he peeled himself from Lucus's limp body. He pressed a bloodied hand against his forehead, trying to clear his mind. 'Non, he still breat'ing. You stopped me 'fore I could finish de job.'

Logan, feeling slightly nervous at the crazed look in Remy's eyes, clapped a hand on his shoulder. 'I'll take care of him. You go. Third door down the stairs.'

Remy turned and stared at Logan. 'You found her?!'

Logan nodded. 'I could smell her. Didn't go in…' He couldn't explain the scent he had picked up from that room. Not to Remy. Although it was definitely Rogue's, it was drenched in sweat, blood, and Simon's poisonous secretion. Although his urge to save Rogue was as strong as Remy's, it wasn't his place to do so.

Remy nodded, and began to run. His rage began to melt, replaced instead by the familiar taste of fear. His heart pounded in his ears as he raced down the hallway. He skid to a halt in front of the third door and pushed it open with trembling hands.

At first he didn't see anything. The room was completely dark, except for the beam of light brought in through the door.

'Rogue?' He called out her name gently, his red eyes darting around the room. He took a card from his pocket and charged it to produce some light. Instantly the room was illuminated.

He had found her.

She was lying, naked, on the ground with her arms chained to the wall. Her legs were squeezed tightly together, and Remy could see large bruises taking form on her body. Her eyes were closed, her torn, bleeding lips slightly apart.

Remy rushed to her side. He knelt down, his hands shaking, as his eyes took in her battered form. 'Rogue…' She was breathing.

'Rogue… it's me. Remy.' He slid a hand beneath her head and lifted her face to his. His fear-filled heart beat rapidly, the sound drumming against his ears, as he tenderly brushed her damp locks off her face. His fingers moved softly to wipe the blood from her mouth, but he found that it had caked there. His touch was gentle, his eyes tender. He lifted her face higher and pressed her cheek against his. She was cold. As ice.

'Re-my?' Her voice was hoarse – barely a whisper – but Remy's heart jumped into his throat. He lowered her head and watched as she opened her one, un-bruised eye. A shimmering green emerald stared back at him.

'Remy's here, chere,' he chocked, cradling her in his arms.

'D-don't… l-look at m-me…' she whispered, and Remy watched painfully as Rogue tried to cover her body with her chained hands.

'Rogue…' He held her tightly against him, biting back the urge to scream. He couldn't do it. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. Was this his spunky, mean-tempered, little vixen? How could he let this happen? How could he let any harm befall the one person he loved above all other existence? He had failed her.

He peeled off his trench coat and wrapped it around her body, keeping one protective arm around her. He then charged a few cards and inserted them between the small sliver of space between the bolts of the chains and the wall. They exploded, setting her free.

'Don't,' he whispered, gently but sternly as she tried to push away from him. 'Rogue…' He softened his hold on her, and she stopped struggling. Instead, she crumpled into his arms, and the tears began to flow. Remy squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back the hot tears that burned behind his eyelids. He wouldn't let them fall. He wouldn't let this situation defeat him. Rogue needed him to remain strong.

'Remy…' she chocked, clutching his shirt. 'A-Ah was so s-scared.'

Remy pressed her head against his chest, his other hand rubbing her back affectionately. 'I know, mi amour.'

He picked her up, her limp body light and fragile in his strong arms. Nothing he could say to her would suffice as an apology. Nothing he could say to her would make her pain go away. He carried her to the door without looking back. He could feel Rogue hiding her face from the dim light of the hallway.

'Don't worry none, chere,' he whispered to her, as he carried her to the warehouse's exit. 'Remy's here now…'


	25. Chapter 25: In Remy's Arms

_Disclaimer: All characters, except Simon Lucus, belong to marvel. Simon Lucus, unfortunately, belongs to me._

**Author's Note:** Wow. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed with such encouraging and kind words! I was debating on whether or not to post that personal AN, because I wanted the focus to be on the chapter, and not on me. But I also felt it was important to share it.

I have gotten over the ordeal, so no worries. It happened a few years ago and I've come to terms with it. I'm a regular speaker at support groups, especially for teenaged girls, because I feel they need to be educated, protected, and comforted the most. Talking about the issue not only makes it more realistic (and not just a reaction to severe emotions), it also turns it into a situation, and NOT a defining element of life. The ordeal does not define who I am, and it's people like you guys who confirm this for me even now. Thank you very much. I wasn't strong then, but I am now. We all grow and overcome. It's what makes us amazing human beings.

--

**Chapter #25: In Remy's Arms**

Remy pressed his hand against the glass that separated him from Rogue. Quite a few feet from where he stood, on the other side of the glass, he could see a thin green curtain. Behind this curtain, hiding from his aching eyes, he could make out Hank's shadow as the doctor continued to hover over the bed on which Rogue was lying.

He never liked the laboratory. It was cold and sterile and he always managed to avoid it if he could help it. Many people had passed through these very doors in an injured state. Many people had died here. He always wondered how Hank could spend so much time confined within these bare walls.

And yet he was glad that Hank did, because it was his hands now healing the wounds on Rogue's body.

It had been hours since they had returned to the Mansion. He had carried Rogue the entire time, clutching her tightly – and protectively – to his chest. No one had spoken during the return journey. Scott and Hank had kept to the cockpit, Hank only emerging to check on Rogue's vital signs every so often. Logan and Ororo had remained behind to deal with Lucus, and consequently, with a rather distraught Mystique.

When they had arrived at the Mansion, and when Hank and a shaken Jean had led Remy down to the Lab, it had taken Remy all the strength he had to let them tear Rogue from his arms.

Much to his distress, Hank had encouraged him to leave the room. Hank did not feel that it was healthy for Remy to witness his examination of Rogue. Remy had decided to heed Hank's orders only because his desire to find out that Rogue was okay overpowered his desire to redeem himself.

He stood now, just outside the Lab door, his forehead pressed against the cool glass. He could sense Jean and Betsy behind him – the one fidgeting with anxiety, the other still and composed as only a trained martial artist could be.

Neither spoke, and Remy wasn't sure if it was because they wanted to give him some room to collect his own thoughts, or because they were afraid to approach him. His knuckles ached, and he gazed now at the damaged skin on the back of his hands. His mind filtered back to the moment when he had had Lucus's body cowering beneath him. The rage he had felt then returned now. If Logan hadn't stopped him he was sure he would have killed Simon Lucus. He almost wished he had.

_Non…_ He clenched his fists. He wouldn't do this. He wouldn't succumb to the rage. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, rubbing his eyes roughly with his hands. He could feel Jean stir, and looked up to give her a reassuring smile. She smiled meekly back.

'It shouldn't be long now,' she said, softly. 'Hank should be done soon.'

Remy nodded. Although he ached to see Rogue, he was glad he had this time to collect his bearings before facing her. He knew, as if some power above was guiding him, that he couldn't let this incident defeat him. Whatever had happened, it had happened. There was no point thinking back and wondering if things could have been different had he made different choices. He wouldn't give Lucus the satisfaction of getting at him by dwelling on the rape, or dwelling on the pain. Logan was dealing with Lucus now, and that was good enough for Remy. Lucus wasn't his concern. Rogue was.

He turned back and gazed into the Lab through the glass window. Hank was now sitting at his desk and typing at his computer. His mouth was moving and Remy realized that he was probably talking to Rogue. She was conscious. And alert.

Remy's heart ached. What would he say to her when he saw her? He knew Rogue well, but he also had never faced a situation like this before. What would she be feeling?

He had to keep things real. If only to focus himself. Rogue had been kidnapped and raped, but so were hundreds of women around the world. What happened to Rogue was tragic, but it wasn't _everything_. He wouldn't let it be. They could get over this. Together.

He would not allow this incident to define him, and he would not allow the rape to define Rogue.

He sighed and began to pace the floor.

'The biggest obstacle will be her pride,' Betsy said suddenly, her eyes trailing Remy's steps as he paced before her.

He stopped and stared at her. 'Her pride?'

Betsy nodded. 'I've been trying to put myself in Rogue's shoes… trying to figure out what I would be feeling right now…' She could feel Jean staring at her, and when she turned to look into those large, green eyes, she found a familiar look. Jean, too, had been thinking of this very thing.

'Yes… her pride…' Jean said, slowly.

Betsy nodded and turned back to Remy. 'If I had been raped, my feelings wouldn't revolve only around the actual event. After all, it's just sex. Forced sex, but sex nonetheless. It's what happens on the emotional level that would effect me most.'

Remy nodded. He wanted to know what Jean and Betsy thought. They were women, and therefore more equipped to understand Rogue's mindset than he was.

Seeing that Remy was in a disposition to listen, Betsy continued. 'Rogue is physically the strongest member of the X-Men, and she can kill with just a small touch. Her confidence in her ability to protect herself and those around her comes from her powers. But they were stripped from her, and as a result she was taken advantage of. It was demeaning. She had no control over what was happening. She was helpless.' She watched as Remy clenched his fists at his sides, but there was determination in his eyes. 'She's insecure right now. And afraid. She probably feels lost.' Betsy stopped here as a shudder went through her body.

'And embarrassed,' Jean said, squeezing Betsy's hand. 'And that's the worst thing to feel right now, Remy. It's this embarrassment that will cause her to push you away.'

Remy nodded, his lips pressed into a thin line. 'I won't let her.'

Betsy and Jean both smiled.

'We know, Remy,' Jean said. 'And I think Rogue knows, too.'

Remy turned his head back to the glass window. With Hank away from the bedside, he could clearly make out Rogue's silhouette against the curtain. The muscles in his throat constricted as he watched her slip a hospital gown over her body. Her movements were slow and he frowned as he thought of the amount of pain she must be feeling.

Hang in dere, chere…

He wished he could take her back to a happier time. He felt the familiar sense of failure rake over him and he turned his anguished eyes towards Betsy and Jean.

'Will she hate me…?' he asked them, suddenly. '… for letting dis happen?'

'Oh… Remy…' Jean walked over and wrapped her arms around him. The gentleness of her embrace caused Remy to sink into her arms. 'It's not your fault.'

Remy wanted to believe her. Oh, how much he wanted to believe her! Deep down he knew that what he was feeling was a result of his guilt, but he felt so helpless. He knew that Rogue wouldn't accuse him of anything, but that didn't prevent him from accusing himself.

This wasn't fair. What had happened to Rogue wasn't fair. He pulled out of Jean's arms as he felt the anger return. He turned his eyes away from her pitying face.

'Everyt'ing was going so perfectly,' he said, biting back the rage. 'For de first time in my life I had everyt'ing I wanted. Rogue and Remy were happy.' He was pacing again. 'I was even ready to propose to her. She already had de ring on her finger.'

Jean and Betsy exchanged a look of shock. Neither of them had been aware that Remy was thinking of marrying Rogue. Had their relationship evolved that far?

'But den everyt'ing f—ked up. I should have known. Not'ing ever works out good for dis Cajun. Not'ing!'

'Stop it,' Betsy interrupted, sounding severe. 'Stop with the self-pitying. It won't do you any good, and it won't do Rogue any good.'

'But—'

'I know you're angry, Remy,' Betsy continued. Like Jean, she had also moved to his side, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 'You have every right to be pissed off. I know you've been holding back ever since you got here, and I know you've been doing it for Rogue. I respect you for that, truly, and I ask that you continue to do so. For Rogue.' She turned him towards her by grabbing his shoulders, forcing him to look at her. 'You have to come to terms with your role in all this and accept the way things have played out. Rogue is going to try to push you away. If you keep feeling this rage towards yourself, you'll let her push you away, if only to punish yourself. But she won't want you to leave. You have to hang in there.'

Remy nodded, his eyes squeezed tight. Betsy was repeating his earlier thoughts, and he was glad for it. His coherent mind had already determined what he needed to do to salvage his relationship. It was the incoherent, emotional self that kept pushing his resolution astray.

'You can do this,' Jean whispered, squeezing his arm. 'We know you can.'

Remy tried to give them both a smile. This is what it was like to receive support from one's friends, and he was so thankful for them. He wanted to tell them how much he appreciated that they were there for him, but it was at this time that Scott arrived to inform them of Logan's and Ororo's return. Jean and Betsy both excused themselves and left with Scott to greet their fellow X-Men. Remy had half a mind to follow them. He was anxious to find out what had happened with Lucus and Mystique, but he decided to remain behind. His need to be near Rogue was stronger than his aching curiosity.

Left alone in the dark hallway, Remy fixed his attention to the hidden bed on the other side of the glass wall, his soul aching to be replenished by the sight of his love.

--

It was another twenty minutes before Hank finally stepped out of the Lab and approached the Cajun with cautious steps.

'How she be?' Remy asked immediately.

'She is coming along,' Hank said, carefully. 'I've patched her up the best I can. She has two fractured ribs, but all else are surface wounds – cuts and bruises that will heal over time.' He observed the tense expression on Remy's face and smiled. 'You want to see her, I believe.'

'Can I?!'

Hank nodded, but grabbed Remy's arm as he tried to push past him in his haste. 'Just a moment, Remy.'

Remy stopped mid-stride and turned a concerned face to the Beast. 'W'at's wrong.'

'Nothing is "wrong" really, but there is something nonetheless.' He pulled Remy away from the Lab door and gazed into his troubled eyes. 'As a defense mechanism, Rogue's powers kicked in as soon as I took the power dampener off of her ankle. You must remember that Rogue's default genetic makeup consists of her powers, and the only way she was able to touch you was through severe concentration on her part.'

Remy nodded. He knew all this.

'Well, it appears that this incident has affected her concentration…'

Remy stared. 'So?'

'So… I am afraid her powers are very much active. When I asked her to concentrate on her control for me, she was not able to do so. Now, obviously she is under a lot of strain right now and definitely not emotionally stable. However…' Hank paused and took a deep breath, '… I fear that the trauma she has gone through will effect her control _permanently_.' He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for Remy to blow up.

He didn't.

Hank opened his eyes and found Remy staring intently back at him.

'So, can I see her now?' Remy asked, impatiently.

Hank scratched his ear. 'The news of her powers does not seem to concern you, my friend…'

Remy shrugged. 'It not be important dat she be able to touch me, Hank. I love Rogue, wit' or wit'out her powers. Dere's no turning back for me now. I just want her to be okay.'

Hank's smile widened and he clapped Remy on the shoulder. '"The heart has its reasons which reason knows not of". Go in, Remy. She waits for you, and yet fears your arrival. Be careful.'

The warning was unnecessary, because Remy could already feel the apprehension in his chest. He ran one shaking hand through his hair, took a deep breath, and entered the Lab.

--

Rogue's stomach plummeted into a cold abyss as the curtain around her bed was pulled back and Remy stepped through. She had thought, after her conversation with Hank, that she was ready to face him. She wasn't sure what would happen to their rishta, but she knew that she loved him. She knew that she loved him enough to let him go… and she _had_ to let him go. She couldn't touch him now – the foundation of their relationship had collapsed. Forsaking him would be much easier than having him abandon her.

Their eyes connected for the briefest moment, and then Rogue turned her head away. She could still sense Lucus's stench on her body and his rough touch against her flesh. She could feel his hot breath against her neck and hear his awful grunting in her ears. Her eyes burned as she fought the tears threatening to fall. She couldn't stand that Remy was looking at her when she felt so severely tainted.

She opened her mouth to speak – to urge him to leave her alone – but he cut her off.

'Don't tell me to leave.' He sat down at the foot of her bed, his eyes staring intently into hers. 'Cause I won't.'

'But… Rem—'

'Don't.'

He reached out to grab her hand, but she pulled it away and buried it beneath her sheets. She watched as Remy's jaw tightened, and noticed the bags under his eyes and the lines around his mouth. His hair was in disarray and the scent of age hung around his clothes. His body seemed to sag in exhaustion, but his eyes were alert and ardently focused.

Focused on her.

She wondered if he had noticed the absence of the ring on her finger. The ring she had been too helpless to protect. She gulped down the sob that threatened to escape from her throat.

'Don't do dis.'

Rogue tore her eyes away from him, the tears stinging. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip and she flinched, realizing for the first time the wound there.

'Ah can't touch ya…' Her voice was barely a whisper, and had the room not been uncannily silent, Remy would not have heard her.

'Dat's okay, chere.'

'And Ah don't wanna feel your touch… raht now…'

'Dat's okay, chere.'

'Maybe not evah…'

'Chere, dat's okay.'

Rogue shook her head, and lifted her hands to wipe the tears now falling from her eyes. Remy flinched at seeing her wrists heavily bandaged.

'Remy… leave.'

'Non.'

'Please…'

'Non!'

It took everything he had inside of him to ignore the fear and anguish in her tone of voice. But he was determined. He was not going to run. He was not going to show any weakness. He was not going to let Rogue push him away.

'Rem'… Ah'm—' Her body began to tremble, and before Rogue could even utter the word "broken", Remy silenced her by raising his hand in defiance.

'Not'ing's changed, Rogue.'

'Everything's changed!'

'Not'ing's changed!'

He watched as Rogue crumpled into her sheets, the tears pouring unabashedly down her pale cheeks and wetting the hospital gown she wore. He knew how hard this was for her. Nothing he felt now could compare to the war in her soul. He wanted desperately to hold her in his arms – to wipe her tears away and caress her with all the love he had for her.

But he couldn't. Not when she was so vehement on pushing him away. He had to prove his worth.

Rogue lifted her wet eyes to him. 'Why are ya doin' this, Remy? Just leave, while you still can.'

'Non.' He forced a hand through his messed hair. 'I'm not leaving.'

Rogue lowered her gaze, her heart beating somewhere underneath her stomach. 'Don't feel obliged…'

Remy cursed, and moved as close to her as he possibly could without touching her. Rogue gazed up at him, and for the first time since the incident Remy saw a flicker of longing in her eyes. It was just a passing look, but it was enough to make Remy's heart swell. Regardless of her current disposition, she needed him, and although she was trying desperately to thrust him away, a part of her wanted him there. It was this part that Remy had to pull out. It was this part of her that could heal her.

Throwing caution to the winds, Remy did the one thing he had been most afraid to do since entering this room, and the one thing his entire being ached for. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into an embrace.

Rogue struggled against his arms, and then, quite suddenly, she shoved him hard and sent him flying through the curtain. He crashed against the wall. Dazed, he pulled himself up and strode towards her once more on shaking legs. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into an embrace again. Rogue sobbed, her cheeks glistening with tears, as she beat against his chest with her fists. Remy only held her closer, and again she shoved him away. He flew across the room and hit that same wall.

And again, he got up and strode back towards her, his jaw set as he blinked the dazed stars from his eyes. He reached her bed, grabbed her by the shoulders, and pulled her into an embrace. 'Je t'aime…' he whispered tenderly into her ear, '… ma chérie.'

A moment of stillness passed.

And then Rogue collapsed into his arms. She cried – a loud, painful cry that let fall all the tears she had been holding within her. Remy's embrace was warm and gentle, and for the first time in a long while she felt safe and secure. This is where her place was. This was where she was meant to be.

In Remy's arms.

It was a long time before the tears stopped, but even then Remy held her close, whispering words of love into her hair. His hands massaged her back, the heavy beating of his heart soothing her.

'Ya didn't leave…' she whispered, after a long silence.

Remy chuckled softly and pulled her head back to gaze into her eyes. 'Remy be a stubborn fool when it comes to you, Rogue.'

Her eyes searched his, and Remy could tell she was fighting her emotions. He knew that she was battling the two decisions: she could either push him away and bury herself in her own pain, or she could trust him and their rishta.

'I know it hurts, chere,' he said, slowly. 'But all dis Cajun knows is dat you have to give him everyt'ing. Everyt'ing you've got.' He lifted his hand to caress her cheek, but realized that his hands were uncovered. He gave her a faint smile. 'Not'ing matters 'cept me and you, 'cause you know I've given you all of me.'

Rogue smiled, and then flinched as the wound on her bottom lip split open. But this did not deter her. She smiled still, knowing that her one smile would reassure the man who loved her.

Yes, she was broken. But Remy held all her pieces in the palm of his hand. With his love, she felt that she could be whole again.

--

**Author's Note:** Hmm… now where did that ring go…?


	26. Chapter 26: The Ring

_Disclaimer: All characters, except Simon Lucus, belong to marvel. Simon Lucus, unfortunately, belongs to me._

--

**Chapter #26: The Ring**

The door to Rogue's room clicked closed behind him. He laid his head against the doorframe, his quiet breathing the only sound in the empty hallway. On the other side of this door, snuggled securely amongst her soft blanket and puffed pillows, slept his precious. She had insisted that she wanted to sleep in her own room and Remy had found no reason why she had to spend the night in the Lab. He had stayed with her the entire night. She had silently asked him to, but he would have stayed regardless.

It had been a painful, quiet night. Neither of them spoke, and neither slept. Rogue, lying in her bed, had stared wide-eyed at the ceiling as Remy, sitting in the armchair close to her, had stared at the floor between his feet. The hours had ticked by, and still neither spoke. No words were needed. The comfort existed between them solely through each other's presence. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning when Rogue finally drifted off to sleep. Remy had waited, with abated breath, for the nightmares to begin. Thankfully, they never did.

With her eyes closed and her breathing regular, Remy decided that it was time to gain some closure on a few important matters. He was reluctant to leave Rogue, especially when she looked so vulnerable in her sleep, but he knew he had to find Logan and Ororo _now_. There was no certainty what the morning would bring.

He walked down the hallway, feeling the exhaustion of two sleepless nights clouding his vision. He wasn't exactly sure where he was headed. It was nearly five in the morning and he wondered if Logan and Ororo had gone to bed. The idea of disturbing them wasn't exactly a welcoming one, but he had to do it. He stopped at the elevator and pressed the "up" button. The force from his finger wasn't enough. He pressed the button again and the door slid open before him.

'Oh! Remy!'

It was Ororo.

'Mornin', Stormy,' Remy greeted her, somewhat mechanically.

Ororo gave Remy a small smile. 'I was just coming down to see Rogue. How is she doing?'

'She be sleeping. Fin'lly.'

Ororo nodded. She stepped out of the elevator and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked terrible and smelt awful, and she was glad of it. It was clear by his appearance that he had spent the night caring for Rogue and hadn't, until now, left her side. His dedication was evident and Ororo was reassured by it.

'Logan is waiting for you on the basketball court. I will sit with Rogue until she wakes.' She squeezed his shoulder before walking past him towards the South wing.

Remy turned and watched her walk away. He was sure that she hadn't slept this night as well, and yet here she was, concerned for him and anxious to care for Rogue. Remy's heart swelled for his friend. He wanted to run after her, to hug her, to tell her how much he appreciated her friendship. But he didn't. He knew that she already knew how he felt.

And that was enough.

He walked into the elevator and watched the door slide into position. _De basketball court…?_

--

Logan knew he was there before he even saw Remy coming. He threw the ball and watched it slip flawlessly through the hoop. The ball bounced once. Twice.

Remy caught it and, dribbling it a few times, passed it back to Logan.

'How is she?'

'Sleeping.'

Logan nodded as he examined the ball carefully. Remy could see the signs of relief ease the tension in his teammate's shoulders.

'You've got some questions for me.' Logan bounced the ball from one hand to the next, his eyes fixed on Remy. 'Let's talk while we play, eh?'

'Play?'

'Sure. The best way to get over shit is to exert some energy and exercise.'

As bizarre as it seemed, Remy understood exactly what Logan was saying. When depressed, when enraged, when unsettled – when feeling anything that upset the soul – he found he wasn't alone in venting the frustrations through Danger Room sessions, workout routines, or engaging in some clean, competitive sport; and basketball had always been his favourite sport to play.

'Now, I'm sure you have some questions for me, bub.' Logan bounced the ball a few times, and then passed it to Remy. 'Ask away.'

Remy dribbled the ball, passing it between his legs and maneuvering it around his waist. The cool, dusk air wrapped itself around him, refreshing his body and mind. Yes, he had a lot of questions that needed answering.

'Where's de bastard?'

Logan watched as Remy shot the ball towards the hoop. It missed by a good three inches.

'Dead.'

Remy had been expecting quite a few scenarios, but "dead" wasn't one of them. He stared at Logan, his lips parted and his eyes narrowed. _Dead?_

'Seems the f—ker had a Plan B. When you left with Rogue and Hank, I made sure he wouldn't think of touchin' another girl again.'

'How?'

Logan grinned as he picked up the ball and twirled it on one finger. 'Let's just say I gave him a severe circumcision…'

Remy's eyes widened.

'You shoulda seen him. Rollin' 'round on the floor, wailin' like a banshee. Ororo wasn't too pleased. She thought it would f—k up our chances in court.' Logan shrugged. 'Seems Lucus had other plans. He had a detonator in his pocket.'

He told a silent Remy how Lucus must have planted bombs all around the warehouse in case no one came back for Rogue. Burying her body under a pile of rubble seemed to be Lucus's plan to erase his deeds, and although he had been loath to commit a murder, it was clear that Lucus would do anything to save his own neck.

'We're not sure if he intentionally blew the place up 'cause he knew he wouldn't be able to get away with this, or if he had accidentally rolled onto the detonator – which was in his pocket – when he was squirmin' 'round on the floor.' Logan shrugged. 'I could care less. My healin' powers saved me from the blast, and Ororo was already in the air when the warehouse started to cave.'

A few moments of silence passed. Logan continued to play with the ball, his eyes fixed on the quiet Cajun.

'So he be dead?' Remy asked, finally.

'Yup. Checked to make sure myself.'

Remy felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders. He wasn't in the least bit remorseful over Lucus's fate. In fact, he found it the perfect punishment for his crimes – a punishment the man had brought upon his own head. Lucus's own plan had backfired, saving Remy the trouble of dealing with the man _permanently_ himself. A great wave of relief flowed through his body. Rogue would no longer have to live in fear. Lucus was out of their lives forever.

'We made a few anonymous phone calls to a few people – his organization, his relatives, his friends – and made the whole thing sound like an accident. The authorities bought the story against their better judgment. They probably wanted to believe it really was an accident to save themselves the trouble of investigatin' the case. Apparently Lucus wasn't well liked. There were a few criers, but for the most part they sounded indifferent. I'm not surprised.'

Remy nodded. Now that he knew what had become of Lucus, he didn't want to talk about him. Ever again. 'And Mystique?'

'With Mattie.'

Both of Remy's eyebrows shot up into the air. 'W'at?!'

'Ororo called yer mum to tell her what had happened. She flipped out.'

Remy nodded his head. He could see Tante Mattie in high fury after hearing what had happened to Rogue.

'She was eager to handle Mystique on her own. Ororo thought it might be a good idea to leave Rogue's mother with yours. Mebbe she'll learn some sound parentin' skills. Who knows.'

'And Mystique went? Willingly?'

Logan scratched his jaw. 'Yea. It was weird, too. I've never seen that woman lookin' so… sedated.'

Remy made a mental note to call Tante Mattie later. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of Tante Mattie being in Mystique's presence, and he definitely didn't like the idea that Mystique had gotten off so easily. He was sure Tante Mattie would have her own ways to force some redemption for Mystique, but in Remy's eyes that just wasn't good enough.

'An' de ot'ers?'

'The others?'

'Everyone here. W'at dey know?'

'Everythin', minus the details. They were briefed last night while you were in the Lab with Rogue.' Logan scratched the back of his head, averting his eyes and staring at the basketball hoop. 'The plan is to just continue with things like nothin' ever happened. Jean thinks it's best that we don't treat Rogue any special. If we do, it'll just remind her of the incident. After her fractured ribs and wounds heal, she'll be back on mission schedules and Danger Room routines. In the meantime, she can still teach. She'll get some time off in the beginnin' like anyone with injuries would.' He chanced a glance at Remy and was surprised to find him nodding his head in agreement.

'I t'ink Rogue would 'preciate dis, too.' He held out his hands and Logan passed the ball to him. He threw it at the hoop and it went in with a _swish_.

Logan caught the ball and passed it back to Remy. 'Anythin' else?'

Remy shook his head. This was enough for now. Lucus was dead, Mystique was being taken care of, and everyone at the Mansion was on the same page. All that was left for him to do was make Rogue whole again. 'T'anks, homme.'

'For what?'

'Everyt'ing.'

Logan shrugged. 'Rogue's like a lil' sister to me. I was just doin' what big brothers do.' He reached into his pocket and fished something out. He held it out for Remy. 'By the way, does this look familiar?'

Remy took a few steps closer and there, glinting innocently in the morning sun, he saw the ring. He picked it up with gentle fingers. It was crusted with dirt but otherwise undamaged. 'Where—'

'It fell outta Lucus's pocket when he was sobbin' like a lil' girl. I guess he took it from Rogue, eh?'

Remy nodded, but said nothing. Logan peered at him critically.

'You proposed to her?'

'Was about to…. She didn't know it was on her finger.'

Logan wasn't quite sure what Remy meant, but it didn't matter. 'She probably does now, bub. Especially if she saw Lucus take it from her.'

Remy stared down at the ring in the palm of his hand and slowly closed his fingers over it.

'What are you gonna do 'bout it?'

'Give it back to her.'

Logan watched as Remy turned around and walked back towards the Mansion. Five years ago he would have found any excuse to kick the Cajun out of the X-Men, let alone watch him date one of the X-Women. But now, staring after his receding back, Logan couldn't help but smile. Remy had come a long way. He was no longer the fresh, playboy thief with a cunning desire and slippery personality. He had matured, grown, and flourished as a man with values, morals… and above all, love.

Remy was walking back to the Mansion as a Man, to the woman who had brought out the best in him.

'Ya gettin' soft, man,' Logan chided himself with a laugh and a shake of his head. He picked up the ball and headed off towards the garage.

--

When Remy returned to Rogue's room, he found her amidst company. Jean and Betsy had brought Rogue and Ororo breakfast, and the four of them now sat on Rogue's bed as Betsy informed Rogue of all the recent gossip.

'Bobby should have returned from California by now, but I've been told there's a _special someone_ keeping him back…' she was saying.

Remy leaned against the doorframe – undetected – and crossed his arms over his chest. He watched Rogue as she listened to her friend. Her hands were gripping her blanket tightly, but otherwise she seemed very much interested in what Betsy was saying. Her face moved from the violet, to the green, and then to the blue eyes of her teammates. Her damaged lips sat in a natural pout, her silky hair waving gently in the soft breeze filtering in from the open window. His heart warmed at the very sight of her. He wanted nothing more but to take a shower, lie down in that bed with her, snuggle his head against her chest, and sleep their worries away. Rogue's one, bruised eye was still sealed shut, but the other gazed around and eventually found him standing in the doorway.

'Remy.'

The other three women stopped what they were doing and glanced up at the doorway. When they saw him standing there, all three flashed him brilliant smiles.

'There you are!' Jean exclaimed, and pointed at a tray of untouched food on Rogue's dresser. 'We brought you some breakfast. You weren't at the table this morning.'

'Was talking to Logan,' he said, and walked into the room. He moved towards the armchair he had previously occupied, the ring still snuggled secure in his closed fist.

'What time is it, anyway?' Betsy asked, looking around for a clock.

'Oh dear! We're late for our DR session!' Ororo said, looking down at her wristwatch. She stood up, and Jean and Betsy followed suit. 'We'll come back later. Scott is going to have a fit.'

'Let me take care of him,' Jean said, with a sly grin. 'You should skip this one, Ororo. Get some rest.'

Ororo nodded, giving Rogue a faint smile.

The three women left the room, each giving Rogue and Remy a small wave. When the door closed behind them, Remy got up from the armchair and sat down on the bed at Rogue's feet. He could tell that she was trying very hard not to look at him.

'Did you eat?' he asked her.

She nodded. 'Ya weren't here when Ah woke up.'

Remy's heart plummeted. Had she woken after a bad dream? Did she feel as he had, when he had awoken the previous night and found her gone?

'Remy's sorry, petite,' he said, earnestly. 'I went to see Logan.'

Rogue nodded, her eyes focused on her hands. 'Ororo told me.' She lifted her head to meet his eyes. 'He's dead.'

Remy gazed at her, trying to read the expression on her face. The look in her one, open eye was cold, her face resolutely set.

'How you feel by it, Rogue?' he asked, carefully.

Rogue remained still. Remy wasn't sure how to interpret her silence. Was she thrilled? Was she satisfied? Or was she… sad? How would someone in her situation feel? _God… don't make her feel guilty…_ he pleaded, silently.

He shifted his body closer to her and placed a hand on her knee. Her bottom lip began to tremble.

'Rogue…?'

'Free, Remy.' Her voice was barely a whisper. 'Ah feel free.'

Tears began to pour from her eyes as she gazed at him, but Remy couldn't help it. He laughed – a joyous, relieved, thankful laugh. 'Oh chere,' he said, and wrapped his arms around her. He cradled her head against his shoulder with his one, free hand. 'Don't cry, petite.'

'Remy,' she sobbed, 'he's dead… an' Ah feel… Ah feel…'

'Satisfied?' he supplied, and Rogue's subsequent wail confirmed it. He chuckled. 'Don't feel bad, chere. He was a terrible man who did a terrible t'ing to you. No one can control w'at happens in dis life. Not even dat bastard. His death be an accident, but you have no reason to feel bad 'bout it.'

She sniffled into his shirt as he held her closer. 'Why are ya laughin', Rem'?'

Remy, grinning, scratched his head. Why _was_ he laughing? Here he was, talking to his girlfriend about the death of the man who had raped her. The content of the conversation was surely depressing and definitely not a laughing matter, but he couldn't help it. The fact that Lucus was dead was starting to sink in, and no matter how many people claimed it was bad luck to think ill of the dead, Remy couldn't suppress the feeling of ardent happiness.

Happiness.

That's what he was feeling. Pure, utter, happiness.

'Remy?'

He pulled her back and gazed at the face that even now, through a thick layer of bruises and torn flesh, was the most beautiful face he had ever beheld. The ring burned in his hand.

'Remy loves you, chere,' he said, and before thinking, he bent down and kissed Rogue on the mouth. Instantly, he felt a painful force prickle over him as black holes blurred his consciousness. In the distance he heard a loud shriek, and then suddenly there was nothing. Nothing but darkness.

A moment passed.

Then two.

Then six.

--

'Remy! OhmyGawd, Remy!'

A groan escaped his lips as he felt hands tugging at his shirt. He opened his eyes and found Rogue kneeling beside him. He was on the floor.

'W'at…?' He sat up, feeling a little dazed and definitely confused. He could sense his memories sliding back into place in his mind. His lips were burning.

'Thank Gawd,' Rogue cried, her one eye wide with fear. 'Ah'm so sorry, sugah! Ah'm so sorry!'

'Rogue?' Remy shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. 'W'at happened?'

'Ya kissed me, ya fool!' she said, helping him up. He saw her wince in pain and he immediately regained his balance.

'Chere, be carefully. You be hurt.' He helped her into bed. He had completely forgotten about her powers.

'Don't do that again, Cajun,' she said, clearly shaken.

Remy's thoughts swirled in her mind. They were clear and loud. Thoughts of her. Of happiness. Of a ring. Her eyes fluttered down to the hand in which she knew the ring was clenched. Remy's eye's followed hers and immediately he knew that she knew.

He cleared his throat, and lifted his hand. 'Rogue…'

'Gambit!' The door flew open and Betsy stormed in. She was wearing her combat uniform and her face and body were dusted with dirt. 'Scott says he needs to see you right away.'

'Uh…'

Betsy eyes looked over the scene. 'Am I disturbing something?'

Rogue and Remy exchanged looks.

'Ya better go,' Rogue said, averting her eyes.

Remy nodded. 'Remy be back soon.'

He followed Betsy out of Rogue's room. After shutting the door he let out a low sigh. 'I kissed her,' he said, to answer Betsy's inquiring stare. 'Just for a second. Knocked me out cold.'

Betsy rolled her eyes. 'Men.'

Remy ran a hand through his hair. 'But I woke up after a few seconds. I t'ink. Remy tot'lly forgot—'

'Well make sure you remember next time,' Betsy said, sounding annoyed. 'Remy, you have to give her some room. I don't think she's going to want to be intimate with you right away. You have to take things slow.'

'I know,' Remy replied, feeling put out. He didn't like being lectured. 'I just did it on impulse.'

'Well stop being so impulsive. It'll freak her out.'

'I know dat,' he bit out.

'Then act on it. Scott's in his office. He's waiting for you.' Betsy watched as Remy stormed off down the stairs, and shook her head.

--

Back in her room, Rogue held her fingers up and touched her moist lips. She could still feel Remy's mouth against hers, and a sudden fear erupted within her.

What if Remy had held on longer?

What if Remy could taste Lucus's kisses on her lips?

What if Remy was now afraid to attempt another touch?

What if Remy's mind had changed about the ring?

The Ring.

Had he been about to give her the ring before Betsy had interrupted them? Why hadn't he given the ring to her before now? Was he second-guessing his decision to give it to her in the first place?

Rogue shook her head, trying to ride herself of such thoughts. She was confident that he loved her, and that he still wanted her. But for how long would this want last? Forever? Or only until he got tired of not being able to touch her?

Rogue screwed up her face in concentration as she tried to will her powers into submission. It didn't work. The shields in her mind were no longer responding. The strength in her concentration was no longer there.

She let out a frustrated cry and fell back into her pillows. Suddenly the news that Lucus was dead angered her. How did he dare die and leave behind such anguish? He had taken the easy route out, while she lay here battling her inner demons and her severe insecurities. Insecurities that Lucus had fostered.

She turned and stared at the door to her room. When Remy returned, would he give her the ring then?

Something told her he wouldn't.


	27. Chapter 27: Emma’s Discipline

_Disclaimer: All characters, except Simon Lucus's corpse, belong to marvel. Simon Lucus's corpse, unfortunately, belongs to me._

**Author's Note:** I hope this is a quick enough update! I'm sorry for taking so long before!

--

**Chapter #27: Emma's Discipline**

'Class dismissed.'

Rogue turned her head and gazed out of the window of her classroom. The noon sun was high up in the air, bathing the world beneath it in a bright, happy glow. The weather forecast had predicated clouds and rain, but Rogue couldn't detect a single gray blur in the vibrant blue sky.

She smiled to herself. Clearly Ororo didn't feel like rain today.

She stood, gathered up her things, and pushed in her chair. She winced at the slight pain in her side. Her wounds were healing successfully, but every so often she forgot to be careful with sudden movements, resulting in little jabs of pain that reminded her of her current loneliness.

She sighed as she glanced at the clock and realized that she was running late for her appointment. She took flight down the hallway, sending students running in different directions to avoid getting pushed aside by the resident powerhouse. She stopped abruptly in front of a beautifully carved mahogany door and knocked.

A voice from within beckoned her to enter. Rogue pushed open the door, landing softly on the carpeted floor.

'You're late.'

'Boohoo.' Rogue took her normal seat in the chair by the empty fireplace. 'Ah had ta teach a class.'

'Excuses excuses.' Emma came and sat in the chair opposite Rogue's. 'If you're not going to make the effort to succeed in these appointments, there is no point in coming at all.'

Rogue rolled her eyes. 'Ah don't have much of a choice, do Ah?'

'Oh, you do, sweetheart.' Emma crossed one long leg over the other. 'It's just a matter of your own conscience.'

Rogue shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

It had been a month since Remy had brought Rogue back to the Mansion, and it had taken a good two weeks before she finally had the strength – and courage – to integrate herself back into the Mansion's routine. Everyone had been very accommodating and very supportive. She had feared that they would bombard her with questions over what had happened, or treat her differently because of the incident. They had done neither. Instead, they acted as if nothing had changed and she was grateful. It was much easier for her to get back to life without the extra stress.

Periodically Ororo would inquire about her health and about her feelings. Rogue was grateful for this as well. Although she was glad the general public was leaving her personal life alone, she knew she was fortunate to have the one friend to confide in.

She maintained daily visits to Hank's lab, where he checked on the state of her ribs and on her wounds – 'Oho! Now you can open both eyes!' – and, much to her distaste, she was taking special therapy sessions with Emma. Hank had felt that Emma was better suited for the job than Jean was. Emma had experience dealing with distraught individuals, and she was a qualified sex therapist. Although Jean was, by far, a stronger telepath, it was Emma's skills and knowledge regarding the delicacy of the subject that made her a better candidate. Rogue had been loath to accept Emma's help, but she found herself without a choice. Emma had equally been inclined to reject the suggestion of helping Rogue, given their recent conflict over a certain Cajun. But her professionalism was one of Emma's strongest characteristics, and she took to the challenge unwaveringly. Although she would never admit it aloud, Rogue soon found that Emma really was an effective therapist, and although she dreaded each appointment, she always left them feeling a little better.

'So, how has your day been?'

'Like all the rest, Ah s'pose.'

Emma nodded and pulled open her file. 'How many times have you thought about him today?'

A shudder vibrated up Rogue's spine. She crinkled her nose in concentration. ''Bout twelve times. Twenty-nine if ya wanna count the fleetin' thoughts.'

'Hmm. And is he still wearing that same grey suit?'

Rogue nodded. Lucus always wore that suit in her mind.

'What exactly were your thoughts regarding him?'

Rogue inhaled slowly, her fists clenching in her lap. 'The same as always.'

Emma nodded and scribbled something down in Rogue's file. It was always the same memory that haunted Rogue; Lucus walking away from her, the sound of him zipping up his pants, that menacing laugh of his echoing through the darkness…

'Did he say anything to you?'

Rogue shook her head. He never spoke. He only laughed.

'Well, there is some improvement. You're not thinking of him as often as you used to. Are there triggers?'

'Triggers?'

'Yes, like specific incidents and words that trigger his memory?'

Rogue thought for a moment, and then shook her head. 'Thoughts of him come when Ah ain't thinkin' of nothin' else. Like when mah mind's unoccupied. He comes.'

'I see. And during the night?'

Rogue averted her eyes and bit on her bottom lip. 'He's always there.'

'Hmm. So nothing has changed in that respect.' Emma scribbled some more. 'Do you sleep through the nightmares?'

Rogue shuddered. She didn't like talking about them. 'Ah usually wake up in a cold sweat.'

'And then?"

'And then Ah stay up the rest of the night… afraid that Ah'll see him again…'

'But he's dead, Rogue.'

'Not in mah dreams he ain't. It was easier when Remy…' She trailed off, looking shocked that she had brought him up. She wasn't prepared to talk about her relationship with Remy to Emma…

'Yes, Gambit. Have you seen him today?'

Rogue felt her heart convulse painfully, and shook her head. 'No.'

He never did come back that morning with the ring. Scott had kept him for nearly the entire day, and when Remy finally did return to her, it was to retire to the armchair and fall asleep. Rogue had let him, knowing that he had not slept since she had been wrenched from his arms.

The subsequent days seemed chaotic for him. Because of Rogue's inactivity, Remy had taken on the responsibility of filling in for her. He now went on all the missions she had been signed on to do, and he had also taken on her chores. As a result, he was busy all the time. When he wasn't in a DR session, on a mission, or cleaning the Mansion, he was sleeping. At first he had made it a habit to sleep in Rogue's room – in the armchair he had occupied that first night – but this could barely be called "spending time" with him. She was seeing him less and less every day, and blamed it on her own inability to entertain him.

'Hmm. He's not on a mission…'

Rogue's eyes darted to Emma's and she inched forward in her seat. 'Have ya seen him?'

Emma stared intently into Rogue's eyes, and then nodded her head. 'Yes, I saw him fixing Scott's car just this morning.'

Rogue pouted. 'How's he doin'?

Emma sighed. She had convinced herself that she wasn't remotely interested in Remy anymore. He had put her in her place, and her bruised ego had created a sort of bitter dislike towards him. However, she couldn't help but feel annoyed that she had to help Rogue not only overcome her traumatic experience, but also to help her straighten out her relationship with him. It served as a nasty reminder that, in the end, it was Rogue who had won the Cajun's heart. Not her.

Still, she was a professional, and contrary to popular belief, she took her job as an X-Man quite seriously. She answered Rogue with another question. 'Shouldn't you know this?'

Rogue clenched her jaw as she glared at the other, insufferable woman. 'Ah haven't seen him in two days.'

'Don't you share a room with him?'

'He hasn't been sleepin' there.' Rogue wondered fleetingly if Emma was enjoying this.

'How come?'

Rogue closed her eyes and let out a sigh. 'He said he didn't want ta disturb me by comin' in late. He usually doesn't finish his work 'til late in the night. These past few days he's been sleepin' in his own room.'

'I see. And how does this make you feel?'

Rogue groaned as she glared at Emma unappreciatively. She hated questions like these. How could she pinpoint for Emma just _one_ feeling? Her emotions flowed in herds.

'Ah didn't like it at the beginnin'. Ah felt… Ah dunno. Abandoned. Ah mean, it's bad enough Ah don't get ta see him durin' the day. Now Ah can't see him durin' the night, either.'

'It's only natural that this would make you feel abandoned,' Emma said, trying – and failing – to sound sympathetic.

'But Ah also feel relieved… at the same time.'

'Relieved?'

'Yea… 'cause Ah don't have ta worry about the… the tension.'

Emma raised an amused brow. 'Do you mean _sexual_ tension?'

Rogue shook her head vigorously. It was important for her to communicate that this tension wasn't sexual, although its relationship to sex was rather dear. 'Sometimes it's awkward when he's around.' She crinkled her brow as she fished around for the right words. 'Ah can't use mah powers… so everythin' seems so… limited. Remy, he's still really affectionate when he's with me. But being affectionate is different than bein' intimate.'

'Do you want to be intimate?' Emma asked, in a slightly annoyed tone of voice.

'…'

'Well?'

'Ah don't know.' Rogue sighed and looked down at the hands clenched in her lap. Her gloved hands. 'We can't be intimate because of mah powers… but even if Ah had some control over 'em, Ah don't know if Ah'd be comfortable with the intimacy just yet...'

'Have you told Gambit this?'

'We haven't had time ta chat, much. When we shared a room, he'd come in only ta sleep. He was always gone when I woke up in the mornin's.'

'I see. Do you think he's avoiding you?'

'Is he?' A slight panic rose in Rogue's heart.

'I'm asking what _you_ think, Rogue.'

'Ah… don't know.'

'But earlier you said you felt abandoned.'

'Yea…'

'So don't you think you feel abandoned because you feel that he is avoiding you?'

'Ah… Ah s'pose.'

'Do you think he's avoiding you because of your powers, or because you've been raped?'

Rogue bit down on her bottom lip, trying to keep up with the river of emotions welling up inside of her. She squeezed her eyes shut as she inhaled and exhaled slowly. She wouldn't let he emotions get the better of her, especially since they stemmed from speculations instead of from facts.

The facts.

'Remy's not avoidin' me because Ah've been raped…' she said, slowly, and she really believed this. He had proven his unrelenting love for her when he had done everything in his power to bring her safely home. Even now he gazed unto her with love in his eyes, not with contempt or disgust. He never made her feel tainted or damaged, or less than a woman.

'Then your powers?'

Rogue shook her head. Although she often felt that it was her powers that kept him away, she knew deep inside that this wasn't the reason, either. Remy had loved her long before she had ever gained control of her powers. Now that she had lost this control, he had continued to be with her, and she felt his love just the same. The physical skin-to-skin contact wasn't there, but he still made the effort to touch her, to caress her, to hold her…

It was only in these past few days that he seemed to have moved away from her; both physically and mentally.

'Hmm. So then what do you think it is?' And then suddenly, as if some sudden idea had come to her, Emma's eyes brightened and she leaned forward in her chair. 'Are you responsive to him when he is affectionate with you?'

'… Ah'm Ah…?'

'Yes, _responsive_. Do you reciprocate his feelings?'

Rogue thought for a moment. When he reached for her hand, did she pull it away? Yes, she did. When Remy hugged her, did she hug him back? No, she didn't. When he wanted to snuggle with her, did she make up some excuse to keep him at arm's length? Yes, she did. Rogue's eyes widened in sudden understanding.

'Yes, I see.'

Rogue's head shot up as Emma's voice rang in her mind. 'Ah told ya ta stay clear o' mah head, Frost,' she said, annoyed.

'We'll, you weren't answering my questions. I thought I would just find the answers myself. And I did.'

'An'?'

'And I always thought Gambit was a fool. So many women in the world, and he chooses the train wreck.'

Rogue was nearly off her chair in a rage before she stopped herself, and plunked back down. Emma wasn't worth the fight. 'What's that s'posed ta mean?'

'The issue is _you_, Rogue. It is your own self-pity, your own lack of confidence, and your own low-esteem that is causing all these unnecessary emotions inside of your head. For some reason Gambit is in love with you. A man who loves a woman will take care of her, protect her, and provide for her. All he needs in return is just a little reassurance – some attention, any sign that the woman he loves has feelings for him.'

Rogue blinked. She felt like she had been slapped in the face with such an obvious realization – a realization she should have had long before this.

'Gambit isn't avoiding you, Rogue. He probably picked up on your detachment and thought that he was overcrowding you. So he stepped back, thinking it was what you wanted.' Emma ran a hand through her straight hair, feeling frustrated at Rogue's lack of understanding. 'Everyone living under this roof, especially Gambit, is trying they're hardest to ensure that you are never reminded of what happened to you. And yet your own behaviour does nothing but remind _us_ of what has happened to you. Your detachment from Gambit – and you seem to be doing this subconsciously – serves to remind him of the painful incident, his part in it, and his failure.'

Rogue cupped her hands over her face as she realized the truth in what Emma was saying. Emma merely shook her head.

'I am not going to tiptoe around you like the others. I will tell you this straight: you have been behaving like a selfish brat.' She rolled her eyes at the sudden look of defiance in Rogue's eyes. 'A terrible thing has happened to you. A very terrible thing. But instead of dwelling on it, you have to overcome it. On your own. Do not punish Gambit for being a devoted boyfriend.'

She stood up; so abruptly, the Rogue was startled by the sudden movement.

'Look,' Emma said, sighing. 'Shit happens. I'm not much of a fan of yours, but even I would never have wished such a thing upon you. What you need to do now is get control of your own life. Try to mend your relationship with Gambit. Once you do, everything else should fall into place.' She picked up her file and left the room without looking back.

Rogue stared at Emma's empty chair. No one had ever spoken so blatantly to her before. Emma had laid all the cards out on the table, and for the first time since the incident Rogue was seeing things clearly. She had always known, deep inside, that she was the center of all her problems, and she had never once considered Remy's distance as a product of her own neglect.

Of course, she knew exactly where this neglect was coming from. Remy had not mentioned the ring. He had not given it to her, nor had he made any indication that it even existed. Her confusion over this kept her from appreciating all his efforts towards her. She had to get over this. Whether he planned to give her the ring or not was no longer important, because his love for her was still there. Regardless of her trauma, and regardless of her own demons, she had no desire to punish Remy for Lucus's crimes. He wasn't the one who had raped her. She had no desire to remove Remy from her life.

She stood up from her chair, her fists clenched in determination at her sides. She would find a way to deal with her rape and with her nightmares on her own. In the meantime, she would find her man and convince him that she cherished him still.

'_Now,'_ she thought, as she stormed from the room. _'Where do Ah start lookin'?'_

--

**Author's Note:** The countdown begins! Three more chapters to go!


	28. Chapter 28: The Turning Point

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel. Bah._

**Author's Note:** About Mystique. Although she's a villain, a terrorist, and an all around terrible human being, it has been suggested in the comics that she does, in fact, have a conscience. Although she's a terrible mother, especially towards Kurt, she does have a soft side for Rogue. She despises Remy, but she doesn't realize that whenever she tries to look out for Rogue's best interest, she ends up hurting her more. This is the Mystique I'm using for my story. She's still a royal bitch… she's just a confused one. lol

--

**Chapter #28: The Turning Point**

Tante Mattie stepped out onto her veranda with two cups of hot tea. She passed one to Mystique, who was occupying the rocking chair to the left of the door, and sat down in the rocking chair to the right. They both lifted their mugs to their lips in unison, the creaking from their rockers disrupting the calm in the still air.

'Dey say it gonna be a sweet night,' Tante Mattie said, eyeing Paul as he attempted, and failed, at bringing in the cow.

'What you need on this farm is a man,' Mystique said. She was also eyeing the boy. 'That child can barely—'

'I had m'self a man here,' Tante Mattie replied, giving Mystique a rather reproachful look. 'An' a sweet lil' girly, too.'

Mystique averted her eyes and lifted the mug to her mouth. 'What happened wasn't my fault.'

Tante Mattie rolled her angry eyes. 'Cry me a river, Raven. You not fit to be a mot'er.'

Mystique said nothing. She had heard this so many times that it now failed to have any affect on her. Why she was still here, at this farm, she didn't know. When Storm had brought her here nearly a month ago, she had willingly succumbed to Mattie's torments. It was easier listening to another mother's accusations than face that of her own child's. She really hadn't known that Lucus had planned to rape Rogue, but why she failed to predict this turn of events was beyond her. Had she been so blinded by her desire to see Remy destroyed that she had forgotten to rely on her own intuition?

Contrary to her character, she was quite upset over what had happened to Rogue. If it had been anything else… a beating, a throttling, anything… she wouldn't have cared. But a rape? This act alone stripped from a woman all her courage, all her strength, and all her humanity. It brought out instead a weakness, and served as an example to all women just how pathetic they could be made by a single man. Perhaps it was this – the embarrassment of a woman – more so than Rogue's victimization that bothered Mystique so much. And it was she, another woman, who had allowed it all to happen. Mystique felt like a betrayer to her own gender.

But this still didn't solve the mystery of why she was here. She chanced a glance at Mattie, who was gazing out into the darkening world. Mattie was Remy's adoptive mother. She was Rogue's.

Was this the reason?

'Why don't you come wit' me to see her?' Tante Mattie said suddenly, waking Mystique from her reverie.

'See her?' Mystique frowned. 'When is this to happen?'

'Soon. Dis morning, when I talked wit' Remy, he be going on 'bout how distant Rogue's become. T'ought I'd go dere and see w'at's w'at.'

'Isn't that _meddling_?' Mystique asked, maliciously. She felt slightly jealous that Mattie was expressing motherly concerns for Rogue where she could not.

''Course it is,' Tante Mattie replied, unperturbed. 'It be what mot'ers do.'

'Somehow I forgot to read that chapter in the manual,' Mystique said, sarcastically.

'Looks to me like you forgot to read de entire book,' Tante Mattie bit back.

The women glared at each other, a very pregnant silence spreading between them.

'Look,' Tante Mattie said, finally. 'When I first heard yo' part in all o' dis, I t'ought I'd get you down here and teach you a good lesson. But when you fin'lly came, I felt sorry for you.'

'Oh, please. Save your pity,' said Mystique, annoyed.

'Ain't no pity,' Tante Mattie replied. 'I felt sorry for you 'cause o' w'at happened to Rogue. But you didn't seem too remorseful.'

'So?'

'So. I don't get you.' Tante Mattie got out of her rocker and held her hand out for Mystique's empty cup. 'Will you go visit her?'

Mystique frowned. 'She must hate me.'

Tante Mattie shrugged. 'Dat be okay. Blaming a mother is just a negative way of clinging to her still.' When Mystique didn't responded, Tante Mattie continued. 'Our chil'un, dey may get married.'

Mystique cringed.

''Cause o' dat, you'll always be welcome here. Whet'er I get y' or not.' Tante Mattie gave Mystique a knowing smile, and then disappeared into the house.

Mystique sat back in her chair, agitated. With Tante Mattie's words, she realized for the first time that the prospect of Rogue getting married to that sewer rat didn't affect her. In fact, she was almost anxious to see it happen.

But why?

Was it because Gambit had saved Rogue from complete devastation? Was Gambit finally beginning to show his worth, and finally meeting her excessively high expectations?

Mystique began to rock back and forth as she watched Paul finally urge the cow into the barn.

No, she still hated that Cajun scoundrel… but perhaps he was the right fit for Rogue.

After all.

--

Rogue stepped into the garage, holding her breath. She had checked the attic, the kitchen, various bedrooms, the family room, the Recreation room, the Danger Room, and even the Medical Labs, but Remy hadn't been in any.

Emma had mentioned that Remy had been in the garage that very morning, fixing Scott's car. The thought that he was perhaps still there drew her to this very location now. She stepped in, the desperate desire to see him flooding from her core.

She placed a hand on her ribs as she moved around the garage, her eyes searching. The pain in her side was getting worse, as if her body was protesting against all the energy she was exerting. But she had to find him.

After her talk with Emma, and after combing through the entire house for him, Rogue's desire to find Remy was becoming impatient. Now that she knew what the problem was, she wanted to fix it. She didn't want Remy feeling that he had to remain distant from her to make her happy. How unhappy he must have felt, and how unhappy he must still feel. The thought that she was the cause of his unhappiness was unsettling.

'Remy?' She called his name, but knew it was in vain. He wasn't here.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she leaned against Scott's car and ran a hand through her tangled hair. If he wasn't in the Mansion, and he wasn't on a mission, where could he have possibly gone?

She had the sudden inkling to check the exit log. Could Remy have gone out? Normally he would have told her if he was leaving the Mansion, but their recent conditions were not normal. She could sneak a peak at the log… but she didn't want to become the paranoid girlfriend. He wasn't avoiding her. He wouldn't hide from her. She kept telling herself this over and over again. And she tried, with all her heart, to believe it.

'The grounds… mebbe he's in the forest…' she told herself, as her gaze fell on the window in the side door. The vast property of the Mansion spread out before her. She could fly to scope the area out, but she wasn't sure if her body could sustain it. What was this weakness she was feeling?

As if Hank had somehow read her mind, she suddenly heard his voice blip through her intercom.

_'Rogue? Are you busy?'_ he asked, through static.

Rogue pressed the 'com badge on her belt. 'What's the matter, Hank?'

_'Could I see you in Lab 03?'_

'Raht now?'

_'Right now would be favourable.'_

Rogue sighed. 'Ah'll be raht there.'

She wondered what this could be about. She had already met with him today. Her daily appointments with Hank were usually in the mornings before breakfast. What could he have possibly missed during that first meeting that he needed to see her again before the next scheduled one?

Rogue gave the garage one last, desperate glance before heading back into the Mansion.

--

Logan picked at the ant crawling over the bread of his sandwich. The sun felt hot against the back of his neck and he growled as he felt the sweat drip from his forehead into his warm beer.

'Remind me again why I'm helpin' you, bub,' he groaned, dropping his sandwich on top of the ants cluttered at his feet.

'Because you owe me de favour,' Remy replied, swinging his axe hard against the bark of the tree. He stood straight and wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand as he glanced across the fallen logs at Logan. Scott was planning on building a new obstacle course outdoors and needed a small area of the forest cleared. He had asked Remy to do the job, and Remy had enlisted the help of Logan.

Logan was about to mention that he didn't recall owing Remy a favour, but when he looked up at the other man and found him hacking away at the log with determination written all over his face, he deterred. He knew that normally Remy would not have asked for his help, but he also knew that Remy was in need of getting his chores done quickly.

'Look, why don't you just drop this job and just go find her?'

Remy stopped what he was doing and frowned. 'If I don't do dis job, it'll make de work harder tomorrow.'

'Didn't you say you wanted to spend some time with Rogue today?'

Remy didn't say anything, but swung his axe hard against the bark of the same tree. Yes, he had stated that he wanted to spend some time with Rogue, but he had failed to mention that it had been days since he had last seen her. Rogue's detachment had made it clear to him that she wanted some space – that she wasn't ready to be around him yet. As much as this realization hurt, he knew that it was important that he heed her desires. The days passed slowly, and although he kept himself busy with various things, he couldn't help but think about her.

All the time.

Perhaps it _was_ healthy for Rogue if he wasn't around her all the time, but it wasn't healthy for him. He missed her, and he wanted desperately to see her. He had awoken this morning with the determination to spend some time with her. Even a short amount of time. Surely she would allow it, after so many days without him?

But Scott had dumped this new job on him, and he knew that if he didn't finish it on time, it would make his workload for the next few days even worse.

'Well, it doesn't seem like yer tryin' much,' Logan continued gruffly, when Remy failed to answer him. 'I heard she's been askin' 'bout your whereabouts all day.'

At this Remy's head shot up. 'She been looking for me?'

'That's what I heard.' Logan watched the ants now completely devour his sandwich. 'You avoidin' her?'

Remy shook his head, hard. 'Non…'

'Then?'

'It be complicated…'

Don't you want to see her?'

'O'course I do, mon ami. De heart tells me to go see her, but when I take de first step, de feet stop.'

Logan stared at him for a good, long moment. Then shrugged. 'I don't get you, bub.' He pointed one finger at the ring dangling from a string tied around Remy's neck. 'You didn't give her the ring, even though you said you would… but you wear it around your neck like an emblem.'

Remy reached up and touched the ring sub-consciously. 'I'm just taking care of it for her,' he said, slowly.

Logan raised a brow, detecting the undertone of sadness in Remy's voice. 'Look, I don't know what the problem is, but if you ask me, all you gotta do is talk to her. Set everything straight. Avoidin' her won't do you no good.'

Remy nodded. He wasn't avoiding Rogue. He was doing what he thought Rogue wanted. But now that he knew she was searching for him, he wondered whether or not his interpretation of Rogue's detachment was wrong.

'When I get dis job done, I'll go find her.' He picked up his axe.

'Well, in that case, I'll help you,' Logan said. He unleashed his claws and swiped his fist across the log Remy had been working on. It split in two and fell to the ground instantly.

Remy gawked at him.

'We'll be done in ten minutes,' Logan said, with a grin.

--

She was standing, naked, in a large glass cylinder. A large, circular ring had encased her, and was moving up and down her body. She could feel the warm glow on her skin, and she trembled in nervousness. She turned her head and gazed down at Hank, who was standing just outside her encasement examining a scan of her body on a monitor.

'Just one more,' he said, his voice muffled through the thick glass.

The floor beneath Rogue's feet began to move. It rotated as the circular ring moved down and up her body once again. Hank peered through the glass and examined her profile.

'Hmm. Yes, that will do.'

The lock in the door to the cylinder unsnapped, and Rogue stepped out onto the cool lab floor. Hank handed her a robe.

'What was that all about?' she asked, as she wrapped the robe around her shuddering body.

'I was looking at your blood sample from this morning and thought I saw something strange…' he said, examining the report that was now printing from the monitor.

'Strange…?'

'Oh. Do not be alarmed,' Hank said, and smiled at her reassuringly. 'It is nothing to be concerned about.'

'What is it?'

'Hmm. Well, I wasn't quite sure from your blood sample. I may be able to detect exactly what I saw with this Shi'ar technology.' He patted the glass cylinder. 'I should be able to tell you in a day or so.'

'Should Ah be worried?' Rogue asked, clearly worried.

Hank shook his head. 'No, I do not believe so. Have you been feeling well?'

Rogue nodded. 'Nothin' out of the ordinary…'

'So just the usual headache and bouts of nausea in the mornings?'

Rogue nodded again.

'I did notice a slight strain in your muscles during this scan,' he said, eyeing her warily. 'I thought I told you to relax until your ribs have completely healed.'

'Ah was just… lookin' around…' she replied, lamely.

'Yes, well, try to remain off your feet as much as possible. And yes, flying does count.' Rogue pouted at him, and Hank chuckled. 'Ahhhh, my darling girl. I nag for your own benefit.'

Rogue sighed, and began to dress. 'Ah know you're just lookin' out for me, Hank,' she said. 'But Ah was lookin' for Remy. Have ya seen him lately?'

'Seen Remy?' Hank frowned. 'I cannot say that I have. Has he gone missing?'

Rogue shook her head. 'No… Ah don't think so. He's around. Ah just haven't seen him, is all.'

'I see.' He watched Rogue as she pulled her hair out of the collar of her shirt. Her expression was sad. 'If I see him, I will send him up to your room.'

'Mah room?'

'Yes. That is where you will be today. Resting.'

Rogue signed. 'Yea yea, Ah get it.' She stalked towards the door, but then turned and gave Hank a faint smile. 'Thanks for watchin' out for me, Hank.'

'"The world is a dangerous place, not because of those who do evil, but because of those who look on and do nothing".'

'Chinese proverb?'

Hank shook his head. 'No, Albert Einstein.'

Rogue chuckled. 'Ah see. Ah'll remember that one.' She turned and flew through the door.

'I said no flying!' Hank called after her, but she was already gone.

--

When Rogue reached the hallway to her room, it was to find Remy sitting outside her door. He looked up as she approached, and instantly rose to his feet.

'Hey, chere.' He ran a hand through his hair and smiled down at her.

'Remy.' She was startled to see him, especially since she had spent the entire day looking for him with no success. 'How long have ya been waitin' here?'

''Bout five minutes,' he lied. He had waited for nearly an hour. 'I heard you were looking fo' me.'

Rogue absently scratched behind her ear, consciously avoiding his eyes. 'Ah… yea…' She stepped around him and opened her door. 'Do ya wanna come inside?'

'Have I ever turned down de opportunity before?' he asked, with a wiggle of the brows. He wanted to lighten the mood. He could feel the tension thick in the air and it unsettled him.

He walked in through the door that she held open for him and his breath caught in his throat. This wasn't the room he was familiar with. The curtains were drawn over the large windows, throwing the room in a dull darkness. The floor was more cluttered than usual. There was a thick layer of dust on the furniture and empty trays of food lay haphazardly on her armchair. There were various tissue boxes littered around – each one empty. Her bed was unmade. The blankets were half slipping to the floor, and one pillow was lodged awkwardly underneath her bed.

Rogue closed the door behind her and watched Remy walk carefully over the mess on the floor. She didn't turn on the lights. He didn't ask her to.

'So… how are you feeling, Rogue?' Remy asked, turning slowly on the spot. In the dim light that peeked in through the sliver in the curtains, he could make out her form against the door. 'I'm sorry I've been distant dese past few—'

'Remy, Ah…' she said hastily, interrupting him. She took a few steps forwards and stopped when she was within arm's reach of him. She had searched for him the entire day to say three words, and she wanted to say them before her strength failed her. 'Remy… Ah love ya.' She could feel his red-on-black eyes on her and suddenly wished that she had turned the lights on. 'Ah wanted to tell ya that… so that ya… so that ya… know.' She looked away. She could hear his breath quickening in the darkness. 'Ah know you're keeping away from me because ya think Ah want ya to. And Ah know ya love me. And Ah know you've been tryin' so hard… and Ah've been horrid. Just horrid.' The words poured from her lips before she could control herself. 'But Ah'm just being a stupid girl who pushes away the one warmth she has in this world, and holding instead all the cold. Ah need ya, Remy. An' Ah don't want ya ta stay away…'

'Rogue…'

She watched as Remy took a few steps towards her, and suddenly backed away. 'But Remy… sometimes Ah do want ya ta stay away. Just a bit. Because… Ah don't know… mah thoughts. In mah head… Ah don't… Ah don't…'

He was directly in front of her now. 'Do you want me to stay away right now, chere?' he whispered, and she felt his breath on her face.

'N-no…'

He spread his arms and wrapped them around her, pressing her face into his chest. 'Liar.'

Rogue lifted her hands and caressed his back. She could feel him shudder against her and realized, with a heartfelt ache, that she had denied him _herself_. How he must have ached for her, and how cruel she had been. Her confidence rose.

'I understand now,' he whispered, as he thread his fingers through her hair. 'Remy understands the thoughts in your head.' He pulled away to gaze into her large eyes. 'Let's talk.'

And they did.

Remy, after clearing the armchair of its mess, had pulled it to Rogue's bed where she sat and told him everything that flowed in her mind. She was quite candid, and although Remy grimaced at the mention of a few details, he listened steadily and quietly on. She told him about the nightmares and about the memories of Lucus that haunted her. She told him about her physical pains and how they constantly reminded her of her weakness. She told him about her talks with Ororo and her meetings with Emma. She told him about her insecurities in her relationship with him and how she felt she had to protect him from her own self. She told him that she loved him always, but that sometimes she wanted nothing but to be alone. Remy continued to listen as she told him about her powers, and how she practiced every day to get her control back. She even went so far as to discuss her desire for him, and at the same time her fear of being with him alone.

When she had finished, he wasn't sure what to think. She had assured him that he had done the right thing by keeping his distance, because, for the most part, she really did want to be left alone. But she loved him, and sometimes the desire to see him was overpowering.

'How 'bout we do dis,' he said, when she had finished saying everything she had wanted to say. 'Because if we continue going on like dis, Remy will go insane.'

Rogue gazed up at him and smiled apologetically.

'I have somet'ing dat belongs to you.' He sub-consciously touched the ring beneath his shirt. 'When you be ready to accept me again – completely – you come and get it.'

Rogue stared at him, her mouth hanging open.

'We be at de turning point in our relationship, chere. Remy knows what he wants. He wants you. You need to find what you want now.'

'Ah want you…'

'Sometimes you do.' Rogue hung her head, but Remy only smiled. 'Dat's normal, chere, given your situation. O' course you be torn, and I know in de end you'll come to me. You just need to figure out when dat will be.' He leaned forward and caressed her cheek affectionately with his gloved hand. 'I'll wait.'

'Remy. Thanks.'

Remy chuckled. 'I don't have a choice, chere. I try to talk de sense into de heart, but sometimes it's de heart trying to talk de sense into me.'

He stood up and strode towards the door. Quickly. He knew that if he stayed longer he would end up eating his own words and demand that she accept him immediately.

'You know where to find me, chere, when you be ready.' He gave her final smile, and then left through her bedroom door.

Rogue remained in bed and watched as the door clicked shut after him. It was then, when he was gone, and nothing but the emptiness remained, that she realized she was already ready. She was ready to go to him, and she was ready to take back the ring.

She had told him everything. She had emptied her soul out and he had taken it all in unflinchingly. He was the only road she knew, and he had showed her the way. He had released her of the tension and of the stress. He had provided her with a choice and with an unending opportunity. He would wait for her. Suffer for her. Yearn for her. Until she came to him.

She didn't have the strength to be selfish anymore. She didn't have the strength to look to her own needs. The love she felt for him knocked hard against her chest.

She stood up and rushed to her door. She felt like laughing and crying at the same time. She had no idea what was happening to her, but one thing was clear.

She was ready. Remy didn't have to wait. She didn't want him to.

She wrenched open the door. She knew exactly where to find him.


	29. Chapter 29: Two in the Morning Lullaby

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel. Bah._

--

**Chapter #29: Two in the Morning Lullaby**

'OOF!'

Rogue slammed into a body just as she raced from her room and fell hard against the floor. A little dazed by the white-hot pain that shot from her side to her head, she stood up to find Jean sprawled on the floor.

'Oh my Gawd, sugah!' Rogue exclaimed, as she hurriedly helped Jean up. 'Ah'm so sorry! Ah didn't see ya!'

'That's for sure,' Jean grunted, touching her face where Rogue's head had butted her. 'This is definitely going to bruise.'

'Ah didn't mean ta!' Rogue said, clutching her side. 'Ah was just—'

'—in a hurry,' Jean finished for her. She then managed a smile, which helped Rogue relax a little bit. 'Shouldn't you be in bed?'

Rogue scowled. 'Yea… but Ah need ta do something first.' She thought of Remy's departing back, and how much she wanted to press her self against it.

'Well it can wait,' Jean said, and she pulled Rogue back into her room.

'Wait, Jean. Ah need ta—'

'It can wait,' Jean repeated determinedly, as she closed the door to Rogue's room. Her eyes swooped over the environment and Rogue could clearly see the disgust on Jean's face.

'Ah've been meaning to clean up…' she said, sheepishly. 'Ah just haven't been able ta move 'round much…'

Jean turned and looked at Rogue sympathetically. 'How are the ribs coming along?'

'Hank said it would take six weeks for them ta heal,' Rogue replied. A part of her mind was following Remy, but she knew it was better to give up seeing him right now than face Jean's wrath. After all, she had just given Jean a black eye and knew that the red-head's temperament was a bit off. 'What did ya wanna talk 'bout?'

Jean smiled and led Rogue to her bed. 'Sit down and take off your gloves.'

Rogue raised a brow at her, but did as she was told.

'I've been thinking about your powers,' Jean explained, as Rogue sat down and peeled off one of her gloves. 'If the psy-shields I put up in you mind are still there, I think there's hope for reviving you powers. After all, the amount of empathy in your mind will always be there.'

Rogue stared up at Jean, her lips slightly parted. 'Y'all been thinkin' 'bout mah powers?'

Jean nodded. 'Of course I have! I can only imagine the strain this is putting on your relationship with Gambit.'

Rogue looked away. Although Remy had assured her that her inability to touch would not hinder their relationship, she knew that it would _one day_. She was not prepared to deny him intimacy for the rest of his life.

'Ah've been practicin' a bit…'

'Good,' Jean replied, enthusiastically. She sat down beside Rogue and lifted her hands to her head. 'Just sit still for a second. This is going to be the same as before…'

She closed her eyes and let her powers flow towards Rogue. Immediately Rogue could feel Jean's presence in her mind, and watched as Jean's brows narrowed and the sweat began to seep from her forehead. She knew how difficult it was for Jean to penetrate her mind, and felt a wave of affection towards her friend.

Jean opened her eyes with a contented sigh. 'They're still up,' she said, confidently. 'One was a bit torn, but I fixed it.' She reached out a finger and hovered it above Rogue's exposed hand. 'Let's try it out. Concentrate on the back of your hand. That's where I'm going to touch you.'

Rogue nodded and screwed her face up in concentration. Jean let down her finger, but immediately pulled away. Rogue had also retracted her hand.

'Ah'm sorry,' she gasped, with a shudder.

Jean continued to smile and shook her head. 'Don't worry, Rogue. We both let go before your powers started to pull.' She patted Rogue encouragingly on the knee. 'I think I know what the problem is.'

Rogue looked up with a quizzical look on her face. 'What?'

'You have to really want it.'

'What?'

Jean shrugged. 'I'm sure that's what it is. The residue of Remy in your mind is still empathetic. The psy-shields are all intact and still placed strategically in your mind. All that is missing in order for you to gain back your control is your own Will.'

'Mah Will…?'

'Right. You're willpower. The reason you could touch before was because you really wanted to. You really wanted to feel another's touch and I'm sure you really wanted to obtain an intimate relationship with Gambit.'

Rogue blushed. 'Ah did…' she admitted.

'The problem now is that you're willpower isn't really there. You want to touch again, but at the same time you're afraid to. You don't _really_ want it.' Jean could sense the internal struggle within Rogue's mind and nodded. 'Yes, I believe this is the problem. Everything you need for control you have. All you need to do now is really want to touch someone.'

Rogue nodded in faint understanding. 'So no matter how often Ah practice, it won't do no good unless Ah really wanna do it.'

'Exactly.' Jean stood up. 'If you ask me, you have nothing to worry about. You may not want to touch right now, given everything that has happened… but I have the feeling Gambit will encourage your sense of touch soon enough.'

Rogue blushed again, and averted her eyes. Jean smiled. She knew it was because of her rape that Rogue had a cloud of hesitation in her mind. But she was also confident that time would soon heal Rogue's wounds, and that eventually her Will to be intimate with the man who loved her would return.

'Now,' she said, as she moved towards the door. 'I know you were in a hurry to get someplace earlier… but I suggest you come downstairs for dinner with me.'

'Why?'

'Bobby's home.'

Rogue blinked. 'Bobby?!'

'Yup! He's finally come back from his vacation and has no idea that his identity was stolen by Mystique. I'm sure you can imagine how freaked out he'll be when he's briefed. I think you should be there to soften the blow…'

Rogue pouted. Although her plan to see Remy was yet again being thrust to the side, she really wanted to see Bobby. She knew he would feel awkward, and perhaps angry, after hearing what had happened in his absence, and she wanted to be there to ensure him that she was fine, and that she knew he had nothing to do with any of it. It wasn't his fault that Mystique had stolen his identity and she wanted to make sure that he understood this.

--

Dinner served to be an interesting affair. As Jean had predicted, Bobby did not take the news well. He was upset upon hearing that his identity had been stolen – and by an evil terrorist, at that – but he was enraged when he found out what had happened to Rogue. Rogue had been taken aback by his expression of such intense emotions. No one, to her knowledge, had reacted to her situation as he had, and although the others kept urging him to be quiet (and to stop throwing around furniture), Rogue's heart went out to him.

After dinner she sat with him for a long while, half comforting him, half being comforted in return. She found the conversation a healthy experience. It had been a month since the incident and because he had not been there when she had arrived at the mansion battered and broken, she found that it was easier to talk to him about it. He wasn't connected to what had happened, although it was his face that sometimes robbed her of sleep; his face in the darkness, a sliver a light penetrating the dank room from the open door, the saddening, bottomless feeling of betrayal…

Remy had not been at the dinner table, and after her conversation with Bobby, Rogue had been told by Logan that he had retired to his room.

'Been slavin' all day clearing the trees,' he had grunted, as Scott had walked by.

Scott had turned and, ignoring Logan completely, had informed Rogue that Tante Mattie would be visiting next week, and asked if she could pass the message on to Remy. Logan had raised a curious brow when Rogue had announced that she would relay the message that night.

'T'night?' Logan had asked, his lips betraying the smile he was attempting to hide.

'If Ah'm lucky,' Rogue had replied, and had hurried off before Logan could make a remark.

--

It was nearly two in the morning.

After retiring to her room for the night, she had spent hours lying in bed and contemplating her actions. Remy had said he would wait for her, and although her mind had been made up, she didn't want to interrupt his sleep. She stared up at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come, but her anxiety to see him overpowered her fatigue. Could she wait the entire night?

Thoughts of him kept penetrating her mind; his glowing red eyes, the texture of his lips, the warmth of his body…

Lucus flashed in her mind.

She squeezed her eyes shut and experienced the residue of Remy in her mind lock Lucus away in a small, tight corner.

'_Go see me…'_ whispered Remy's voice in her head.

Rogue opened her eyes, smiled, and crawled out of bed.

She crept quietly down the hallway, the only sound radiating from her slow breathing and the hard pounding of her heart. The floorboards creaked beneath her feet, and she reacted by lifting herself in the air and gliding the rest of the way to his room. His door was closed, and she pressed her ear against it. There was no sound on the other side.

With quivering hands, she turned the doorknob and the door clicked open. He hadn't locked it. Was he expecting her to come?

She slid into the room and closed the door quietly behind her. Instantly the scent of his body inhabited her senses. She inhaled slowly, her eyes wandering to his bed. She found him lying in sleep. With her feet inches from the ground she glided towards him. He was lying on his back, his head tilted to one side, his blankets crumpled and tangled around his legs. His chest was bare, and with burning cheeks she wondered if his waist was, too.

She flew up into the air and hovered above him. One of his arms was sprawled over the pillow to his left, where she used to lie. She had the sudden urge to lie down beside him, to snuggle her body against his. Would it be too risky?

Of course it would.

She lowered herself onto his bed, her body causing a soft dent in the mattress. Whatever the risk, now was not the time to hesitate. Holding her breath, and urging her heart to stop its hasty dance, she rested her head in the crook of his arm. She turned her body over with her back now facing him. It would have been too dangerous the other way, with her exposed face only inches from his chest. This way was safer.

She snuggled back into him, curving her spine to the contours of his side. She could feel his warmth through her clothing and quivered. His steady breathing filled the room, lulling Rogue into a sense of security. This was where she was meant to be. Here, on her side of the bed, with his arm under her head.

She lifted her right hand and touched his sleeping fingers in his left. They bent against hers, and she slid her gloved hand against his palm. A lump rose in her throat. How she wished she could turn over and wake him with her kisses. How she wished she could have him make love to her, and cleanse her from the residue Lucus had left behind. She squeezed her eyes shut, her body growing tense.

No, she hadn't come here to think of Simon Lucus. She had come here to gain comfort from the man who loved her.

Even in his sleep, Remy seemed to sense the tension in her. His body began to move.

Rogue held her breath.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Remy turned his body and pressed it against hers. His left arm came over and wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer into him. She could feel his chin against the back of her head as he snuggled his lips into her hair. His right hand had closed around hers.

Rogue dared not move. Was he awake? She whispered his name.

'Mmmmm…' he breathed against her.

His sleepy warmth enveloped her, and the realization that he was awake and consciously holding her like this caused her to tremble.

'Did Ah wake ya?' she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

'You mean dis ain't no dream?' he whispered back, moving his right leg to rest between hers.

Rogue shook her head. She could feel herself melting into him. It felt right. It felt the way it had always felt, and she knew this meant that it was finally time. Her heart swelled for him.

The memory of Lucus would forever haunt her thoughts, but at least she was whole enough now to recognize that she had her soul in Remy, and that he would always remain her pillar of strength. His unwavering sense of loyalty and love had woven a blanket of comfort around her, and she was ready to snuggle in him forever.

She turned her body, careful not to touch his flesh with hers, and found him smiling down at her though the darkness.

For a moment neither moved. It was like they were falling in love all over again. The same intensity was there. The same excitement. The same butterflies were there. The same breath. She could feel Remy's body react to hers as he held her closer.

'Chere…' he breathed, as he began to lower his head towards hers.

Rogue immediately pulled away and hovered up into the air. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on top of him. Placing her gloved hands on his chest, she pulled herself up into a sitting position, her legs straddling his hips. He wouldn't let go of her waist.

'It's dangerous…' she whispered. Her mane of hair cascaded down and curtained around Remy's face. The outside world was immediately shut out.

'Dat's why I want it so bad,' he said, his voice strained. Her bright, green eyes glinted down at him. His heart beat against her palms.

Something was shimmering between her hands and she looked down to find her ring saluting her from a string tied around Remy's neck. Noticing her detoured attention, Remy sat up, keeping her in his lap, and looked down as Rogue cupped the ring in the palm of her hand.

He reached behind his head and untied the string from around his neck.

'Ah've come ta take this back,' she said, her voice soft.

''Bout time,' he replied, grinning. He took the ring from her hand and slid it onto her gloved finger.

'Aren't ya gonna propose to me, Cajun?' she asked, her eyes shimmering in the faint moonlight. 'Ya know, the proper way.'

'I a'ready have, chere,' he replied, caressing her back.

'When?'

'Every time Remy made love to you.' He smoothed a strand of her hair behind her ear. 'Every time Remy kissed you.'

Rogue's eyes brimmed with tears. 'Oh… Rem'…'

'I bought dis de day after I first met you, chere,' he said, lifting her hand and admiring the ring affectionately. 'It's taken me five years to fin'lly give it to you.'

The tears dripped from her chin and fell on his chest. He was smiling at her, and Rogue suddenly remembered Jean's words. _"You have to really want it…"_

Rogue wrapped her arms around Remy's neck. She did want it. She wanted it so bad her entire being erupted in a sudden passion. She slid forward and pressed her moist lips softly against his. Her powers sprung into life and began to pull at the sensations of his touch, but Remy – unafraid and unrelenting – pressed her against him as he tilted his head to allow her more access. His determination brought strength to her, and she pushed her powers away. They disappeared. Rogue was free. She kissed Remy with a hunger that had been deprived her. Remy's kiss was erasing Lucus's dirty stain from her mouth. Remy's kiss was cleansing her.

And he knew it.

And he kissed her.

An all night lullaby.

--

**Author's Note: **O man, one final chapter left: The Epilogue.


	30. Chapter 30: Epilogue

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel. Bah._

**Author's Note:** I'm SO SORRY! I had to re-write this chapter because people flooded me demanding a sequel (I wasn't planning one before). I don't know about it yet, but I thought I would leave the window open.

Are you still here?

I hope you enjoy the final word.

---

**Chapter #30: Epilogue**

_There is a storm brewing. And she has no idea._

_Outside my window the air is still. Just as Silence is beautiful, so, too, is Stillness. It keeps me company when Logan is away, and it keeps me sane when Rogue is awake._

_Rogue does not yet know, and she does not yet recognize, the signs her body is giving her. But Remy knows. Therefore I know. He can barely keep the smile from his face, and as he goes about helping the women with wedding preparations, I can tell that he is waiting for the day when he can tell her._

_I dread this day._

_How can she not know? O Rogue…_

_I have my cynicism. Although she is happy with her white flowers and crystal cups, and although he is happy with a secret he helped create, I cannot escape the feeling of… the approaching rift. Have Rogue and Remy created a physical manifestation of their love, or has Simon Lucus left behind his legacy?_

_Alas, the trees beyond my windowsill are swaying. The still air is still no more._

_Rogue is there, by the lake. Alone. _

_No… not alone. _

_How can she not know?_

_It is strange… the way things work in a world without rules. Evolution may take thousands of years, but a life-altering rift needs only a moment._

_It is true that one's life is a fleeting second on the grand scale of Time. Is this why we encourage ourselves to take all that is and compress it into our short existence? If we are so fleeting, do we matter?_

_Only another fleeting soul can answer this question._

_Thinking back on all that has transpired, I have decided that we must continue to live, no matter the outcome of such life-altering rifts. An altered life is a life being lived. A life lived is worth all the rifts in the world._

_Or so the author of our lives believes._

_Rogue is happy now. Like the pain she has endured this past year, this happiness will last until the next chapter. And then the next, and then the next. Until all the pages have been read._

_She will have the support of her family – the X-Men. She will have the support of a friend who loves her, and a man who lives for her._

_Simon Lucus was a life-altering rift… but so was Remy LeBeau. It is what we do with the story given to us that determines the outcome of our lives… not matter how fleeting. A moment can last forever._

_The question is: now that this chapter has ended, where do we go from here?_

**-- END --**

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank, from the bottom of my heart, all the readers who have taken the time to read this story. It has taken a long time to post it in its completion, and the journey has been a rough one. This story is close to my heart, not only because it is my first FanFiction, but also because it provided a forum for me to express my own personal thoughts and feelings.

I have continued with each chapter solely because of you all - both the loyal reviewers and the quiet readers. After all, an author writes in order to be read, and I have been fortunate enough to be given an opportunity to share this story.

Thanks for sticking it out with me. You have no idea how much I appreciate you all. *love*


End file.
